After Soldiers Bridge
by sinalina
Summary: First season story about Duncan, Richie and Tessa / Spanking of a teenager in later chapters !
1. Chapter 1

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of atTeenager in later chapter's

Richie had witnessed the fight and the Quickening at Soldiers Bridge.

The boy had heard them talk. He wasn't able to understand all but some of it.

He had understood that they had discovered him behind the bushes and then also talked about him. Sir Lancelot had asked Macleod, "what about the boy? He'll need watching Duncan!" And Macleod had answered "I know, I will".

For Richie was clear, that he didn't want to wait around anymore.

He run and only stopped when he was sure that he wasn't followed. He went to one of his favourite hangouts a little very cheap diner. He bought a sandwich and a coffee and sat down. What should he do? He was in a bad situation and it got worse. His latest foster family had moved in another state two months ago and had left him alone.

He was out with his friend and when he came back in the evening the apartment was cleared out and his belongings were in his suitcase next to the door of their apartment.

He was staying at the moment for some days with Garry's family and had told them that his foster family was out of town for a week. He had to leave them soon. Garry's father had told him already that he could not stay any longer and he would inform the social department about the situation soon.

Richie was desperate. He had changed his record when he was bored at the computer lesson at school. He would be officially eighteen in some weeks but his real birthday had been some weeks ago and in reality he was just barley 15 years old. But Richie chooses to ignore that with success and lived in his dream world.

He had noticed that it worked when Powell interrogated him. Powell had not noticed that the record was changed. He would be free in some weeks. He didn't want to have another foster family. He would live on the street again for the rest of time no problem.

But he needed a job and an apartment. He could not officially rent yet but he had to stay somewhere. If he stayed together with other street kids it was not easy to avoid the police and the social workers.

The warehouse would be probably a good idea, Richie thought. The one the Macleod's had their sparing session. He had noticed that there was no alarm system and it was end of May so he did not need a lot for the time being. Decision made. He went to Garry's family and told them, that his foster family was in town again and he would go back tonight.

Richie settled down in Macleod's warehouse. He was intrigued with Macleod and felt a weird connection. He wanted to know more about the man even he was a scary one. Every day he had stopped by the antique store but it was always closed. After a week he stopped and thought that they maybe would be back in another week. He would be back again. Once he had seen Sir Lancelot Macleod come out of the store but he had left without noticing him. And this was all right for Richie then he thought that this one was as dangerous as the antique store owner.

Ten days after the fight at Soldiers Bridge Duncan and Tessa were back from the island. Duncan had talked with Tessa about the little thief and told her that he had witnessed all.

Tessa was not enthusiastic about Duncan's plan to let him work off his debt to them and to offer him a job. She wanted nothing to do with his social project but knowing Duncan she would let him. The boy would be eighteen years old in some weeks and he probably would not want to work for them after his debt was paid and would leave.

Conner had promised to make a background check on the lad. Duncan found the material on his office desk. Duncan sat down and studied the information. It was a lot more than he had expected. Conner was really good at this.

There was his rap sheet and information from the social service including some confidential reports. His social worker was a Mrs. Tyler. She was responsible for him since the boy's first foster mother Emily Ryan had died, before there was another social worker responsible for Richie. The boy had big problems to integrate into a foster family. He was in several orphanages and 15 foster families in about ten years. Not really a good or a nearly normal development, Duncan mused.

Then he noticed that there was a police search request for Richie, just a few days old. A social worker named Mrs. Harrington had found out, that the boy's former foster parents had abandoned him. They had left the state Washington two months ago. Since then the boy was living on the street.

He also found a copy of his birth certificate. Suddenly he realized that something was not correct. The boy was on his criminal record seventeen years old but on the birth certificate he was only fifteen years. This had to be reviewed yet.

Duncan read the confidential reports and he was shocked. This boy had to endure too much in such a short life. Duncan could understand why Richie had problems to fit in with some of his foster parents.

There were reports from teachers and from several hospitals about broken bones, scrapes, bruises, concussions, underweight and poor nutrition, and also suspected neglect and assumptions about mental and physical abuse.

The social worker had always reacted with just another placement. With time it got harder and harder to find a decent family for Richie because of his tantrums and his rap sheet.

It was very clear to him that Richie had a hard time the last ten years. To help him would not be easy. To gain this kid's trust would be very hard. He was sure the boy was fifteen and not nearly eighteen as Sgt. Powell had told him.

He was glad that he hadn't pressed charges against Richie. He was debating with himself if he should show this material to Tessa but in the end it was clear to him that he had to. Otherwise he had no chance to really help Richie.

After reading this material he was determined to give this pre-immortal child a permanent home for the next years. The boy needed a chance to mature and learn what a family is and means.

If possible he would adopt Richie, so it was easier when they wanted to go abroad or had to move quickly. It certainly would help Richie to believe he was a family member.

If he continued with this lifestyle he would be soon an immortal. Then he had to teach an eternal teenager. The game was hard to survive for a teenager. It was also always hard for him as a mentor when a student died.

He remembered the little drummer boy from the civil war. He wanted to take the boy in and be his mentor. Unfortunately another Immortal found him, when he had to fulfil an important task first. When he came back for him the boy was already dead.

Richie had seen all at Soldier's Bridge so he could tell him the truth. It would be possible to take care of him and the boy would be aware of the danger.

He informed Tessa about his intensions and thoughts and showed her the reports. This time she reacted with more warmth and understanding. She agreed with him that the boy needed a decent home and a real chance.

"Duncan, it should not be a problem to get the permission to become his guardian and later to adopt him. He is a difficult child and then they are more willing to approve a single parent. You are American citizen, a rich man and in a stable relationship with me.

"It will be certainly a challenge for us to parent this child but I think it is worth to try it. He needs a firm hand and strict house rules but also love and understanding. I am sure that we are able provide what he needs. But be aware that it will be more challenging for you than for me. Because you are the one to show him that we take it seriously and his actions have consequences.

You must ensure that he obeys us. We can't allow him to do criminal activities and illegal stuff in the future. His tantrums and his stubbornness and general distrust in adults will challenge us enormously. A spanking will probably be necessary from time to time.

"Oh, Tessa you're not against corporal punishment?"

"Generally I'm more against it. But I fear this kid will not be impressed only with a sermon or a lecture on proper behaviour. The line between punishment and abuse is fluent, but I'm sure that's not an issue with you.

"So you're not against a spanking from time to time", Duncan stated.

"No, he is not a tame or normal teenager on the contrary" Tessa retorted.

"So then I have to find him first and then talk to him. Then we have to accompany him to the social service and talk to his social worker. If possible I apply for the guardianship."

"Yes Duncan, it sounds like a good plan."

"Okay then I will start at his last foster home; perhaps the janitor can tell me something about Richie." That's a good idea and I will look after the store till you find him and we can act out our plan.

The next morning he checked out Richie's last address. The janitor told him that they have cleared out the apartment two months ago. He did not know where Duncan could find the boy.

This were quite disturbing news. Should he visit Sgt. Powell or the social service? No, not a good idea, he decided to try first to find the boy on his own if possible and talk to him first.

The next two days he searched for Richie but had no luck.

He had promised Tessa to go grocery shopping this morning and search this afternoon again. So he had a task and went to a mall in the middle of the town.

He wanted first to drink a coffee at Starbucks. When he had his Cappuccino he sat down and looked out of the window. Suddenly he noticed a certain red-head and saw how Richie easily facilitated a purse from a middle aged woman. Without hesitation the lad walked into the Starbucks and ordered a coffee and a sandwich.

Richie had not noticed Duncan and was shocked when someone grabbed his ear.

"Hello my little rascal." Duncan leaned down and whispered Richie in his ear, "you will give the woman's purse back."

He pulled the shocked Richie out of the Starbucks and walked towards the woman. He held him firmly at the left upper arm and made sure that he could not run away.

"Excuse me Madam, your purse fell out of your handbag. We want to give it back to you. Richie, please give her the purse back."

"Oh, I did not notice that I lost my purse, said the woman but looked suspicious at Richie. She grabbed the purse and said, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Have a nice day, Madam, Duncan said."

"I wish you the same and thank you again!"

Then Duncan shoved Richie back to the Starbucks and ordered two late macchiato and a sandwich and paid.

"You and I sit down and have a little talk", he told Richie. Then he bent down and whispered in his Richie ear. "Don't try to escape. If I need to come after you, I will punish you. Collect your cappuccino and sandwich. We sit down over there", Duncan ordered firmly and reinforced his strong hold on the lad's left arm.

"What the hell do you want from me you bastard", Richie asked in a hushed tone.

"I expect that you use a decent language, or we go to the rest room and I wash out your dirty mouth with soap, understood!" Richie was a bit shocked and nodded.

"What do you want from me, Macleod? I betrayed nothing, or divulged."

"Yes, I know Richie. Eat your sandwich and listen to me. This is not the right place for a quiet chat. I know that you live currently on the street and I think that is not a good thing. I must go grocery shopping yet, and you will accompany me. You're going to behave properly and do not steal or run away. Then we go back to my home and you will receive lunch. After that we will sit down together and talk about everything."

"What if I do not want to", Richie pouted and made a face.

"Then you have a big problem and Richie be aware that you will receive a spanking for your previous behaviour and for not cooperating. I hope you understand now that there is no option as to do as I tell you!"

"You forget that I will be eighteen in a few weeks. Adults don't receive a spanking and are not ordered around", Richie pointed out.

"You can be sure I do not care how old you are. You have already done enough today to earn a spanking. Understood?"

"Yeah, however it is just your opinion Macleod!"

"Richard", Duncan said in a warning tone with a raised eyebrow and a look reserved normally only for an evil immortal. "

That made an impression on Richie. He knew that this man was stronger than he was, and certainly better trained in martial arts. "Yes, Sir, I understand and I will follow your instructions as you expect me too. Please just be cool now man I will be a good boy. "

Good lad, finish your breakfast and then off we go grocery shopping!"

At the grocery store Duncan went straight for the things they needed and had a watchful eye on Richie.

Richie meanwhile was preoccupied with his own thoughts. Should he try to escape? Macleod was a tough guy and had a lot more power than he had. Macleod was attentive to his every move, Richie noticed. So it would not be easy to escape.

He had told him that they would go back to his home after the grocery shopping and he would get lunch. Richie was always hungry. Why should he reject a free lunch? Hopefully he would not be alone at home with this guy his girlfriend would probably be there too. Richie was curios if Macleod was an alien.

Duncan let Richie carry the two heavy shopping bags and took the easy third for himself.

"Hey, Macleod that's not fair! " Richie complained.

"Yes you're right, but you cannot run away so well, Duncan smirked. A little weight training is not harmful, Richie."

As the food was stored in the trunk, he held open the door to the passenger seat. "Get in", he ordered and closed the door.

"Nice car", Richie said admiringly after Duncan was in the car as well.

"Yes, I like this one too." The drive home was a silent one.

The boy looked out the window and pouted. Duncan was very much reminded of Amanda and Cory.

Once home, he parked the car. He ordered Richie to carry the bags inside. Tessa had a conversation with a customer and so he conducted Richie in the kitchen.

"You can sit down. Would you like to drink something?"

"Yes, I'd like a beer! Richie smirked.

"Well, I think this is a bit too early and it is illegal. This is not an option. How about bottled water or orange juice?"

"Then orange juice."

Duncan filled a glass and put it on the kitchen table near Richie. Richie grabbed the glass and gulped it down.

"You're welcome", Duncan said. The lack of politeness gnawed on his nerves.

Duncan busied himself with unpacking the food. When he had finished he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

Richie had picked up an apple without asking and started to eat it noisily.

Duncan looked the boy up and down. "Richie, you're a little dirty slob. You smell and your clothes are dirty. You need a shower!"

"It does not concern you. Leave me alone you asshole!" Richie said in an angry tone.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and looked at him sternly. "But Richard, that concerns me, because you're still a minor and in my home at the moment. You have robbed this woman, because you were hungry and you are currently living on the street. In my opinion, no child should be in such a situation."

"I do not need anyone, I can take care of myself, you fucking idiot, Richie shouted furious!"

"If you could really take care of yourself you would not live on the street, steal and do criminal or illegal stuff" Duncan stated calmly.

"You do not know me you son of a bitch. You have no right to talk to me like that asshole!" Richie yelled and put the rest of his apple on the table.

That was enough for Duncan. He pulled the boy out of the chair and led him into the empty corner of the living room and turned him towards the wall.

He told Richie: "You have to calm down before you say more things you will regret later. You stand in this corner until I tell you otherwise. Absolutely, no talking or moving around!"

Duncan let him go and stepped back. He expected Richie's next outburst because he had felt the tension and anger in the boy's body but wanted to give him a chance to control his temper.

Richie turned around and shouted even angrier. "Fuck yourself asshole; I'm not fucking five years old and you are a fucking idiot if you think I will stand quietly in this god dammed corner, hell I won't."

Duncan turned him strictly around again and led him back into the corner and held him there, so Richie was not able to move again. He leaned in and told him in a harsh and very strict tone.

"Richard, I told you at Starbucks that I expect you to use a decent language, or else I wash out your dirty mouth with soap!

If you want to prevent a spanking to convince you to stand quietly in the corner and in addition the promised one for not cooperating and stealing you do exactly what I say and now. Do you need my assistance?"

"No, Sir, I do not need your help. I give in and stand in the corner, Mr. Macleod."

"Wise decision, stand straight and put your hands on your neck and interlock your fingers and keep your elbows over your shoulders. No talking and no moving. Focus on your behaviour and attitude towards adults."

Duncan went to the kitchen because he wanted to make some tea.

Tessa came into the kitchen and said," I've seen you came in with the boy, where is he now?"

Duncan answered her in French. "He is in the living room and has to stand in the corner. You don't want to disturb him." "Why Duncan, Tessa asked curious?"

"He's a cheeky little brat and this morning he has insulted me already a few times. Now he did it in my home again. I had to put a stop to it; otherwise he will not take me seriously.

In a while I shall add some soap. I hope afterwards he remembers to use a decent language.

This morning I had a coffee at Starbucks. I watched him, as he stole a woman her purse. We gave her back the purse and I bought him a sandwich and a coffee. I forced him to come with me. This cannot go on like that. He is still a minor and in need of someone to take good care of him."

"Oh, Duncan, you're right. What are you going to do?"

"When he has calmed down, we first have a little chat. Then he will take a shower and a nap. He stinks and he is tired and grumpy. After Lunch I will lead a long and honest conversation with him.

We will proceed according our plan. That means tonight he will stay in our guest room. Tomorrow we speak to his social worker how to help Richie best.

Then I can also find out for sure if he is fifteen or seventeen. But when I really look at him then I think he is fifteen although Sergeant Powell said he is seventeen. This will be clarified later. It is not that important at the moment. As I said Tessa, I want to help him and I hope that you support me."

" Oh, Duncan, you can count on me."

"Thanks Tessa."

"Then I go back to the store and let you handle him. It looks that you do not need my help at the moment."

"No, my love, I am confident that I can manage a grumpy teenager!"

Duncan hugged Tessa and kissed and nibbled at her neck. After a few minutes, Tessa broke free from the hug and went back to the store.

Duncan took his tea in the living room and sat down on the sofa. He read the local newspaper in peace and watched Richie from time to time.

Richie had not understood a word. But he was sure that they had talked about him. That made him nervous and anxious.

From time to time he heard the paper rustle. His back and his shoulders began to hurt. He noted that Duncan left the room and he immediately changed his arm position.

This was not a good idea because Duncan was back sooner as Richie had calculated. "It seems that you really have problems to do what you're told. Turn around and look at me!"

Richie did what he wanted but Duncan could still see the lingering anger in his eyes and body.

"Now take the same position again", Duncan told him. Richie followed his instruction but very slowly.

"Now we want to do something about your dirty mouth. I warned you and I always keep my promises. Open up your mouth!" Duncan waited and Richie did not respond.

"Okay my little one, I give you three minutes to decide and open up your mouth. I will count down the minutes for you. If you don't open up your mouth you go over my knee and receive your first spanking. Then you will reassume and hold the requested position with a sore posterior and soap in your mouth. After that you shall receive the promised second spanking for not cooperate and steal. It is entirely your decision."

After this announcement Richie opened his mouth and Duncan did not have to count the minutes. Duncan placed a piece of soap in his mouth and said; "You may close your mouth again. Stand up straight and the elbows over your shoulders. Duncan corrected Richie's position a little. This position you hold!"

Duncan sat down and drank some more tea. He watched Richie constantly.

Richie felt miserably and looked down. The soap had at first only slightly prickled on his tongue and had the hated taste of lavender. Then it was getting sharper and sharper. After some minutes his tongue started to burn and then it started really to hurt. He could not swallow and he felt almost sick. The tears began to run down his cheeks.

This was the signal for Duncan that the boy had reached his limit.

He went to him and said. "You may go into the kitchen and spit the soap into the sink. However you are not allowed to rinse your mouth. Come back here and reassume your position!"

When Richie had reassumed his position to his satisfaction Duncan sat down and started to read again. From time to time he watched Richie.

For Richie it was terrible. His shoulders and his back hurt like hell and he had a bad taste in his mouth. The time stretched and stretched for him but in reality it was only ten more minutes.

"It appears that you have calmed down considerably. You may rinse your mouth. Then come and sit down in the armchair.

However, no talking allowed. Richie did what he was told and plopped down in the armchair. He turned his head away from Duncan and pouted.

"Now look at me when I talk to you." Richie lifted his head and looked at him. Duncan could see that the boy was anxious but not as defiant and rebellious as before. It was clear that the boy was not used to be disciplined in this form.

"Richie, I'm sorry I had to discipline you, but you have to curb your temper and watch your language. This behaviour brings you only in unnecessary difficulties. To behave appropriately in our society and to be polite and civilized is important; otherwise people do not take you seriously, exclude and abandon you.

Tessa and I only want to help you. But we demand that you behave respectfully and courteously towards us. You are in our home and you'll do what we tell you. If not you will be punished like a child. You behaved already disobedient enough today. So if you want to avoid a spanking then try now to be a good boy.

I tell you what will happen now. First you take a shower and I'll give you clean clothes. You seem to be a little tired and grumpy. Therefore, you will lie down on the sofa and relax till lunch.

Meanwhile I will prepare lunch. After that we will lead a long and honest conversation. I'll tell you what happened at Soldiers Bridge and why. I will inform you about my secret and trust you not to tell. After that, I expect that you will answer all my questions honestly and tell me about yourself.

Then Tessa and I will have a talk and decide together how we want to proceed further. You will be informed about our decisions. Probably tomorrow we will visit your social worker. This means that you will stay with us and sleep in our guest room tonight.

Richie, please be aware that this is not up for discussion. We will proceed in this manner. Always keep in mind that you're still a minor. We want to help you. Now you may speak if you want to."

Richie was not used that an adult showed some understanding for him and managed to talk in a strict but calm tone without yelling at him. Usually, they had beaten him up, yelled, molested, ignored, neglected or immediately deported him to the next orphanage. So far nobody wanted to help him. He felt a bit ashamed about his behaviour.

"I'm sorry that I had an outburst and that I insulted you Mr. Macleod."

"Apology accepted, Richie. So that means you take this much needed shower then. It also helps to unblock the shoulder and back tension."

"Yes, Mr. Macleod, whatever! Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, I show you the bathroom and give you some towels come on. Duncan simply took his hand and led him into the bathroom.

Soap and shampoo can be found in the shower. So, I think you need no further help. I'll leave you alone but don't forget to scrub behind your ears."

"I told you Macleod I'm not fucking five years old!

"I remember and you don't forget to speak up decently. There is always soap in our home." Duncan gave him a light tap on his posterior as a reminder and Richie yelped.

With that Duncan left him. A few minutes later he put the clean clothes in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later the boy stood in the kitchen door with a towel around his neck.

"Mr. Macleod, may I watch TV."

"Yes, why not, I'll be right there, go into the living room and make yourself at home."

When Duncan entered the living room he noted that the boy had still very wet hair. He grabbed the towel and began to gently rub. He chided, you get sick. Next time you will rub your hair dry or blow-dry it. Richie let him and did not complain.

Then Duncan explained him briefly the TV remote control and ordered him to lie down. He took a blanket and covered Richie up with it and told him to stay put.

Richie wisely ignored this comment and started zapping happily through the TV-programs.

When lunch was ready they found Richie asleep on the sofa.

"Duncan, why do children always looking like little angels while sleeping? My mother told me, so we will not be tempted to strangle them."Duncan sat down and stroked Richie slightly several times over his back. "Wake up Richie, lunch is ready."

The boy moaned and then he stretched his muscles. "Yes, I'm coming."

A few minutes later he stood hesitantly in the entrance to the kitchen. "Come on in do not be shy", Duncan told him.

"Hi, you must be Richie; Tessa said and pulled out a chair for him. Come and sit down."

"Hi, Mrs. Noel, thank you." "You're welcome, Richie."

"I hope you like tomato salad, mashed potatoes, vegetables and fried chicken wings and for dessert we have lemon cake."

"Oh, great I like everything. I really hate broccoli and I do not see any."

"Then you are a lucky boy. We usually eat tons of broccolis every day." Tessa laughed.

Duncan shot her a dark look and Richie noticed it.

"Duncan hates broccoli also therefore you don't need to worry, Richie".

"Yes, certainly not when I am the cook", Duncan confirmed and smirked.

Tessa distributed the food and said, „if you want more do help yourself!"

The adult talked then about business and Richie was bored. After lunch Tessa had to reopen the store for the afternoon and Duncan put the leftovers in the fridge and the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Richie, I have to make some phone calls. You are allowed to watch TV, till we can start our conversation." Richie nodded, and for once Richie had no objection and went to do as he was told.

Twenty minutes later Duncan entered the living room and sat down on the sofa next to Richie. He took the remote control and switched off the TV.

Richie fidgeted and looked anxious and worried.

Don't worry Richie. I'm sure we can solve your problems and find a good solution for you. Duncan patted him reassuringly on the back. Then he changed to the armchair opposite the anxious kid.

"You can call me Duncan or Mac; it will be easier for you."

"Then I go for Mac, it is shorter." Okay, that's fine.

"Now we shall talk about what happened at Soldiers Bridge?"

"Huh, will you really tell me the truth Mac?" Richie asked.

"Sure I will, but I'm not sure if you believe me. Now, tell me first what you remember, Richie."

"I saw Sir Lancelot, you know the other vintage Macleod guy fight with the hockey-mask guy. He got deadly injured and went over the bridge. I thought he was dead. And then you started your fight with the guy and then you cut off his head.

Then I saw a white mist rise and there were suddenly some lightning and thunder and the lightning struck you. Then you have fished Sir Lancelot out from the water and pulled the knife out of his heart and he lived once again. That's it."

"I understand", Duncan said thoughtfully.

"Are you an alien, Mac?"

"No, Richie I'm not an alien I am an Immortal and 399 years old."

"Oh, you are an Immortal? How old is the oldest of your kind? Do you know him or her"; Richie asked.

"Yes, I know some old ones over two millennia's. There is a rumour about an old immortal over 5000 years but I don't know him. Sir Lancelot as you call Connor is my kinsman. His real name is Connor Macleod at the moment he uses Russell Nash. He is 484 years old and was my first Teacher".

Then he instructed Richie about Immortals and about the game. And he also demonstrated it with a cut to his arm. Richie was very fascinated about that and asked him to do it again. Duncan gave in, but told Richie that he would not do it a third time, because it would hurt him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it wouldn't!" Richie, I'm Immortal but still human, injuries and coming back hurts.

He thought that the lad had taken it pretty well, even better than Tessa some years ago.

Duncan continued. "Now you know my secret and I trust you not to tell. If you do, it would be dangerous to all of our kind and for mortals too. It is a very old secret and mortals normally don't know about us. We try to live a normal life and to blend in".

Richie was silent for a moment and then told Duncan in a sincere manner:"I will keep it a secret. I won't tell, I promise" he said solemnly.

"Thank you Richie", Duncan added.

"Huh, Mac, this Slan would he have killed me when he had won the challenge?"

"Yes, he would have and Tessa too, so it was not an option to lose this fight".

Richie then fell silent after a lot of question about immortality and Connor.

"Well I think it's time for a pause, Richie. Do you want some tea? Yeah, why not, I guess you won't offer me a beer, Richie joked.

"Nope, but you want another slice of that lemon cake? You seemed to like it."

"Great, I love lemon cake", Richie exclaimed.

Duncan just smirked and went into the kitchen. When Duncan returned to the living room with a tray he saw, that Richie was sitting on the sofa with his knees drawn up to his chest, folded arms and head on top of them lost in thoughts. Richie looked like a little lost kid in this position.

Duncan put the tray down on the coffee table. He sat down next to Richie and rubbed circles in his back in a comforting manner.

Duncan noticed that Richie was not used to be comforted. But the boy obviously needed it and therefore he let Duncan do it for a while. Suddenly Richie sat up straight. That was Mac's signal to stop. He said, "So, now you're feeling better! Enjoy your cake."

"Thank you", Richie said with a shy glance at Mac and he not only meant the tea and cake.

"You're welcome, Richie." Duncan let the boy in peace for some time and just sipped at his tea and watched him.

Richie, now I would like to know a little bit more about you."

Richie felt uncomfortable. He didn't like to talk about himself and it showed on his face and in his eyes, easy to see for Duncan.

"I will ask you some questions Richie, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Just feel free to say so but I expect you to be honest with me! Okay?"

"Yes", Richie said. "What you want to know Mac", the teenager asked curious.

"Richie, how old are you, Sergeant Powell told me you are seventeen."

"Do you expect the Police to not tell the truth?" Richie asked.

Now, Duncan was sure Richie was only fifteen but let that go for the moment. The boy was really evasive.

"When your foster parents left why didn't you go to your social worker? She or he is supposed to take care of you."

"She hates me and I wanted out. I really have enough." I don't need parents anymore; I can take care of myself.

Duncan wisely did not react to that comment this time. He didn't want Richie to hold back with his opinion. It was obvious that this was only Richie's idea.

"When did you drop out of school, Richie?"

"Just before my last foster parents deserted me, they took me out of school. They thought I should work for my keep, because I was nearly eighteen. But I didn't care about school, so it was okay. I never liked it. It was just boring for me. I never had good grades; it never mattered to my caretakers."

Duncan found this statement odd, he would think about it later.

"How did you survive the last months, Richie?"

"Well, I tried to find a job, but it was not easy because I had no graduation. I didn't find a good job that could guarantee a good life. I did odd jobs here and there that I could at least eat. If I couldn't find a job, I had to go through the house waste or steal money or food where I could.

Sometimes I could stay with friends for a day or two. But I often slept in a park or in a deserted warehouse. It is early summer and the weather this year isn't so bad. Because I need money so I decided to be a thief again. I wanted to rent an apartment with eighteen. So you see I needed the money. Your antique store was a good opportunity."

"Who has trained you to be a thief?"

"One of my latest foster fathers, he was a thief and impostor. He just took me in for the extra money and to do the jobs in tight spaces. I was with him about eight months, but he was not the first one who made me steal and trick out people."

"Why you became an orphan and how old were you?"

"My mother died when I was five years old. The last ten years I spent in foster homes or orphanages. No one wanted me or helped me. I had no luck with my caretakers. I've learned to look for myself and I am relying on no one. So it is best for me. I do not need parents anymore."

Duncan thought, so he is still only fifteen. He did not respond to the fact that the boy had given away his real age without even noticing it.

"What do you do when you are eighteen? How will you finance your life without criminal activities? I do not think you'd like to go to jail."

"I want to be a professional motorbike rider. So I'll earn enough money and I will be famous."

"So everything is better when you are eighteen. Then you need no one and you can regulate everything alone."

"Yeah sure, I'm not stupid."

"No, of course not, but without a degree from high school life is often harder to master. You should think about it and try at least to pass the GED.

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"That's something. So that is enough knowledge for me at the moment. Tessa and I will now have our talk and then determine how to proceed. You stay here in the living room. You can watch TV or read. We have a small library in the guest room."

"Oh, I would rather watch TV."

"I'll see you later. Tessa and I will inform you about the outcome and then we will have dinner."

It was almost five and Tessa decided to close the store when Duncan asked whether the discussion can take place now or must be postponed.

"Well, Duncan, what did you find out?"

"I assume that he is only fifteen years old. He told me that his mother died when he only was five years old and the last ten years he stayed in several foster homes and orphanages.

He was very evasive about his age. He said that the police officer was honest, therefore he is seventeen. He stressed that he can take care of himself and no one needs. He had enough of foster parents and social workers.

The tenor was if he is eighteen years old, everything is better. He will be a famous motorbike rider and will earn enough money.

As long as he isn't eighteen years old, he cannot find a job that provides enough for his life. He has to steal because he needs the money. With eighteen he wants to rent an apartment. This is his plan."

Tessa smirked. "Well, the little boy imagines his future so very colourful. This alone shows that he's only fifteen. I assume that he does not want to go to school. Am I right, Duncan?"

"That's right."

"Could you explain what happened at Soldier's Bridge and why?"

"Yes, he took it surprisingly well.

Tessa he is a pre-Immortal and that scares me. Teenagers have no good chance to survive this game. He is curious and reckless and has a knack to bring himself in dangerous situations."

"Then you have to watch and protect him Duncan. He needs you now as his guardian and surrogate Dad and as a mentor later. Yes, I would like too, but what is best for him."

"Duncan, we always wanted a child. Maybe this is our chance. He knows your secret, and he needs parents. That is so clearly visible."

"Yes, Tessa, he needs parents. But are we the right ones?"

"Why not we would be good parents, I am convinced. I have listened in on your conversation and I was impressed how you've mastered it."

"Tessa it will not be easy to integrate Richie and to take good care of him. He has many problems and is defiant and stubborn. He has to learn what a family is and means and how to behave in general."

"If we act from the start as a unit, then it will be easier for him and us. It requires strict house rules and a strict and firm hand. It will be hard on us but we can be what he needs, Duncan.

We will talk with his social worker and you will fill out an application for guardianship", Tessa said.

"Yes, I will tomorrow arrange an appointment with Richie's social worker. We will see what happens, Duncan retorted.

However Duncan, I feel that Richie should agree. Otherwise it is meaningless and we cannot help him."

"I am not sure about that. It is not he, who can decide. He is still a minor and I'm not sure if it would not be too much for him and he does not know us yet." Duncan said.

"Duncan, if he don't want to stay with us, it will be very hard to help him. We really should discuss it with him before you make an application for guardianship", Tessa retorted.

"Then we should now discuss this with Richie, I hope it is not a mistake, Tessa."

Tessa and Duncan entered the living room together and this time Richie turned off the TV immediately.

He looked at them tense and nervous.

"Well Richie, Duncan and I have spoken about your situation.

We believe that you need a decent home, at least until you're eighteen years old. But normally, children need a little longer until the required autonomy and financial independence is a given and that will not be any different with you.

Duncan and I would like to take you in as our foster child. Tessa explained to Richie. We feel that every child needs parents and support and you too Richie. You are no exception."

"But since you already had so many foster parents and it did not work out for you, we want that you agree to stay with us before we talk to your social worker. Then I will fill out the necessary application for guardianship if your social worker supports it. But without your consent, it is meaningless and we cannot help you", Duncan stated.

"We also do not know whether Duncan's application is accepted or not Richie", Tessa declared.

"However the following things will be important for you to know before your decision, Duncan stated.

We promise you that we will try to do the right thing and treat you fairly and correctly.

We will treat you how we like to be treated. That means with dignity, respect and understanding.

We will not beat you up. No yelling and no abuse.

If you do not obey us in important matters or you do criminal or illegal stuff again and we notice it, you will however receive a spanking and house arrest. We will not let you make foolish errors or dangerous things.

You are too curious and too reckless for your own good and you have a knack to bring yourself in dangerous situations." Duncan said, and looked at Richie with his look only reserved for evil Immortals and Richie gulped visibly.

"If you understand and respect these demands and expectations we would like to welcome you in our home when your social worker agrees", Tessa stated.

"But Richie, it is also your decision. Take your time for this decision, you can inform us tomorrow. We now expect no answer. But you are allowed to ask, of course, all that is important for you to know. We'll try to answer honestly.

Tomorrow we will visit together social service. We will talk to your social worker. It has to happen something. You're still a minor. We can't let you go on like that", Duncan told him.

This all was definitely too much for Richie. He looked at them very angrily and furious. He started too yelled at Duncan and Tessa.

"Why do you want to mess up my life? I am soon eighteen and I do not need anyone. Do you understand I do not need a dammed and stupid social worker and certainly not you two? You are a killer and you're just a stupid woman because you love this bastard.

I do so not want to visit this fucking bitch of a social worker again. She hates me, everybody hates me. I've had enough of it! It's probably better if you kill me too. Take your sword and strike off my head you bastard. One more or less is certainly no problem for you asshole."

That was definitely enough for Duncan. He and Tessa had not expected such a tantrum. Duncan and Tessa spoke quickly in French.

"I think first he has to be calmed down and then we'll see. It was all together probably a little too much." It was a mistake to ask him to decide if he wants to stay with us. He is not an adult yet and he is overwhelmed. I will correct that, and tell him it is not any longer his decision, because he is a child."

"I agree with you Duncan. I'm sorry, I misjudged this and you were right. Should I stay or go?"

"Can you prepare dinner, my love? I take care of Richie."

The fact, that the two used French, unsettled and annoyed Richie even more. He wanted to gain attention and went off to the bookshelf. He smashed an old and valuable pitcher on the floor and continued with an even more valuable statue.

This in return caused Duncan's attention. And that was so not a good sign. To have the undivided attention from Duncan Macleod of the clan Macleod was not always a good thing. Richie would remember this evening for a long time to come. Tessa fled from the living room towards the kitchen.

"Richard, that's enough", he stated very firmly but in a calm manner. He walked over to Richie and embraced him simply.

Thus, the teenager could not move anymore. Richie tried to free himself but was not able to do it. He drummed with his fists furiously on Duncan's back, ranted and insulted him.

But Duncan let the teenager not go. He kept repeating like a mantra, "Richie calm down, it'll be all right. You are not alone and have no fear. Just calm down and breathe slowly in and out."

After ten minutes, Richie began tiring and then started to weep his knees buckled. Duncan caught him and sat down in the armchair. He moved Richie on his lap.

Richie hid his face in Duncan's chest. Duncan started to rub soothing circles in his back and murmured more reassuring words.

Half an hour later the tantrum and collapse was nearly over. Richie was very quiet now. He did not dare to move.

"So now you seem to have calmed down a bit Richie. Now look at me", Duncan demanded.

Richie did not respond because he was so desperate. Never in his life had he been so ashamed of his behaviour as just now.

Duncan noted that Richie needed more time and continued with the reassuring words and rubbed gently more soothing circles in Richie's back. Suddenly he heard Richie murmur into his chest.

"Richie, I do not understand what you say, please look at me!"

Richie was aware that he could not sit for all eternity in Mac's lap. But he was afraid what would happen after that. He was sure Duncan would spank his posterior till he was sore and could not sit down for a week or two.

He looked up and said," Mr. Macleod I must apologize, I am very sorry for how I behaved. I am ashamed. But now I cannot change it. I will not cause you any more trouble. Bring me back to social service. My social worker will then take the necessary steps and find an orphanage or a foster home for me."

"I accept your apology, Richie. You also owe Tessa a big apology later on. But it is not that simple and you know it.

It was our mistake to ask you if you want to stay with us. You are not an adult yet and it is not your decision. For that I apologize and I will correct it now.

You will stay with us if your social worker allows it and that's final. It is not an option anymore and not up for a further discussion."

"Huh, but", Richie said, but Duncan cut him off.

"You are certainly an independent child and you can take care of yourself to some degree but it is not enough to live on your own. You still need support and guidance. You cannot go on like that. Adults choose to have children, Duncan stated in a very calm manner."

Tessa sat down on the armrest and tousled Richie's hair.

She stated, "Richie, we decided to give you a chance and a home if possible. You will have to accept that, when your social worker agrees. You are a child and you have the right to be treated like one. It was probably all a little too much today, and I was the one who thought that you should agree to stay with us. But Duncan was right, that it is not you who needs to decide. It is absolutely not your decision."

"Mrs. Noel I apologize for my behaviour. Please forgive me."

"It is forgiven Richie and she kissed him on the forehead. Call me Tessa. Dinner is ready. I'm sure you're hungry now."

She simply took his hand and led him into the kitchen. Duncan followed them immediately.

During the meal, no one spoke. Duncan and Tessa had to think and review and this grated on Richie's nerves.

Richie did eat very little and was tense like an arrow.

He couldn't stand the silence anymore and asked Duncan with a shaky voice. "Mac, do I get now the promised spanking for my tantrum or another punishment?"

Duncan and Tessa turned to him immediately. "What", Tessa asked shocked.

Duncan put his hand reassuringly on Richie's shoulder.

Richie, we have too much expected of you. You had an exhausting and a very emotional day. I think it is no punishment required. You have apologized and you know it was not what we expected. But we postpone this discussion. You go to bed now."

"But it's only eight. May I watch some TV?"

No, Richie. Oh please Mac, and then I go to bed without a murmur, just half an hour. Please. Stop arguing with me, Richie."

Suddenly Duncan realized that it was not about watching TV or not.

"Why is it so important for you, Richie?"

"Huh, Mac, I do not want to be alone right now", Richie confessed and looked vulnerable, lost and very young.

"This is a very good reason and I'm glad you told me, but you still go to bed now. I will stay with you till you are sleeping. Say good night to Tessa."

Richie did as he was told and Tessa gave him a peck on his cheek and wished him a good night.

"Richie, I'll show you now the rest of the apartment and our guest room. Come with me." Richie was impressed and somewhat inhibited. He noticed that these people were richer than his previous foster parents.

Mac also showed him their bedroom. "Richie, this is our bedroom. I expect you to knock and wait for our permission before you enter. But you are allowed to knock if you need some help. I'm a light sleeper. Understood?"

"Yeah Mac."

"So that's our guest room. Open the door." Richie followed Mac's suggestion and opened the door. First he saw a large and comfortable bed and next to it a desk. There was also a large closet.

"Go inside Richie. The bathroom is behind this door.

You'll find everything you need in the bathroom. Brush your teeth and then off to bed with you little brat."

Richie looked around. It was the first time he received a beautiful and tastefully decorated bedroom and a bathroom also.

After a few minutes Richie came out and lay down. Duncan covered him with the comforter and sat down in the armchair next to his bed.

"Mac, can I really stay with you and Tessa when my social worker allows it. I have never behaved so badly and I am really ashamed about it. I'm sorry."

"Well, it certainly was not the best way to start our relationship my little brat. We cannot change it now."

"Mac, I'm fifteen and I have changed the data during my computer course at school because I wanted out of foster care."

"Well now I know that at least for sure. We'll see what happens tomorrow. Try to sleep now. I will do a relaxation exercise with you. Duncan took Richie's hand in his. Close your eyes and listen to me. Let it affect you and try to relax. Ten minutes later, the teenager slept soundly.

Duncan gave him a kiss on the forehead and whispered, sleep well my lad. Then he left the room and switched off the light, but let the door a crack open.

"He sleeps Tessa."

"Oh, I'm glad. You've mastered this awful situation very well and I am very proud of you. I felt very useless and helpless when the tantrum started", Tessa said.

"Actually I was always very interested in people and their psyche and emotions. I have read many psychology books over the years and I had the opportunity to edit some Manuscripts written by Sean Burns. He is an immortal psychotherapist.

I have worked several years as a supervisor in his Clinic. He has treated many children who were disturbed by the war. It has been good for me to take care of them. Because I myself had seen too much, it has also helped me to find peace again.

I have learned a lot from Sean and I'm sure Richie has some mental and emotional problems and certainly a temper he can't control yet. With time, patience, love and acceptance, understanding and clear rules for him to follow it can be corrected and resolved."

"I agree with you Duncan and I am sure we can help Richie. At least we'll try. Tessa noticed that her lover was tired and kissed him and started to rub his back. Not long and her lover drifted off to sleep. He had had an exhausting and emotional day as well.

Duncan was a light sleeper. Their bedroom door was only ajar and Richie's too. Duncan was out of his bed in an instant when he heard Richie moan and lit the light in the hallway.

First he heard only moaning and then the lad began to speak. "Please, leave me alone I do not like it. Please, leave me alone, I don't want to do that, please."

He opened the door to the guest room and said reassuringly, "Richie it is just a nightmare. Wake up you are safe. Richie wake up!

"Mac"? Richie asked.

"Yes, it's me Mac. May I sit down on your bed, Richie?"

"Uhm, yes why not!"

"You had a nightmare you want to tell me about it?"

"No, its okay I cannot remember."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"It is not necessary."

"Are you sure I make some tea for myself."

"Okay I'll take one too. Can I accompany you?"

"Yes, if you like, but you have to put socks on your feet. I go fetch a pair for you"

Duncan handed him a pair and waited for him. Then they walked together into the kitchen.

"Mac, I'm hungry." "Do you want a sandwich?"

"Yes, I would like that." Duncan made some tea and a sandwich with ham, salad and tomatoes for Richie. He placed the sandwich and the tea on the kitchen table next to Richie.

"Thank you Mac."

"You're welcome. This is a tea that helps you relax and fall asleep again. It is a special recipe from my old friend, Darius. He is about two millennia old. I take this tea whenever I have nightmares or wake up in the middle of the night."

"You have nightmares, Richie asked astonished?"

"Yes, I participated in several wars as fighter, paramedic, or secret agent. In 400 years you can collect a lot of good and bad experiences and memories."

"I can believe that, Richie retorted.

Richie sniffed at his tea, and then took a sip. "This kind of stuff normally doesn't taste good but his tea does."

"I'm glad you like it." After that they sipped their teas in silence and Richie did eat his sandwich.

Duncan accompanied Richie in the guestroom and put him to bed again after the boy had brushed his teeth.

"Do you want me to stay till you drift off to sleep again?"

"Huh, yes if you are not too tired", Richie said hesitantly.

Duncan tousled Richie's hair and kissed him on the forehead and sat down in the chair.

"Why did you do that Mac?"

"It's a tradition in my family to kiss children good night. My parents did that till I was a man. It helps to keep away bad dreams my Dad told me, when I was a teenager.

It is easier to fell asleep again if you turn to your right side, Richie.

"Why?"

"It has been found out, try it." Richie turned on his right side. Duncan took Richie's hand in his large one and started the relaxation exercise again.

"Breathe slowly in and out. ... "

Ten minutes later Richie was asleep again. Duncan disentangled his hand and went back in his own bed.

Please review, thank you. Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a Teenager in later Chapters

Early the next morning Duncan called the social service and asked for an appointment with Richie's social worker.

They told him to come in about eleven and to ask for a Miss Harrington.

Duncan had washed Richie's clothes and they were dry now. He collected them and went to rouse the teenager about nine o'clock. He knocked and entered the room.

Richie was on his way to wake up but he was still a bit groggy.

"Good morning Richie, you awake?"

"Morning Mac yeah a bit, Richie admitted!"

"Good lad, try now to really wake up. I did put your dry clothes on the chair. Breakfast is ready in 10 minutes."

Duncan tousled his hair and left.

Richie got up and went into the bathroom. He decided to take a shower because he had a bit headache and he was drenched in sweat.

Under the shower he had to think about his situation. Well, the apartment was nice and the guest room and the bathroom huge. He would like to stay once at a home like that. But could he live with Mac and Tessa. He was an Immortal and she an artist what an odd combination. But despite his really bad behaviour they had supported and accepted him. Well, he could stay for some time if they got permission to take him in. If things don't work out, he could always run again.

Twenty-five minutes later Richie emerged from his room and came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Richie, Tessa greeted him.

"Morning, Tessa, Mac."

"You ready for some breakfast", Duncan asked him.

"Always, Mac!"

"Good lad, sit down! You want some coffee, tea, milk, chocolate milk, or orange juice?"

"Chocolate milk", Richie answered Duncan. Tessa smirked and asked him, "You want some toast and some rolls?"

"Yeah sure."

"How about an omelette?"

"Yeah, love it, Mac."

"At eleven we have an appointment with your social worker Mrs. Harrington, Duncan informed the lad.

"What, Mrs. Harrington the old bat?" Richie exclaimed. She is the deputy head of that department. She is not my social worker. Mrs. Tyler was always responsible for me. This is so not good, I'm toasted"

"Richie, I think that's a good sign. Mrs. Harrington has more leeway than your social worker. We now need to stay calm and wait. Finish your breakfast in peace and then you will wipe up the shards in our living room."

"Oh, sure, Huh, I hope that was not valuable."

"I have to disappoint you; unfortunately, the statue and the vase were valuable."

Richie's face was immediately red as a lobster. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that."

"We know Richie but we cannot change what happened. I will notify our insurance company."

"How much was it? I will pay it back, I am really sorry", Richie stammered nervously.

"We do not dwell on it. Richie, you are forgiven", Duncan soothed the lad.

Huh, really Mac, Tessa? Are you sure about that?"

Yes, Richie it is all well, Tessa confirmed.

"Well, then you do your assigned task and be careful with the shards. Over there is the cleaning cupboard. You find there all you need."

Then you'll brush your teeth and get ready. We leave at a quarter past ten."

"Yes, I'll be ready, Mac."

At social service Duncan asked at the front desk for Mrs. Harrington. They had to wait so they sat down in the waiting-room.

After ten minutes a middle aged women asked for him and he introduced himself, Tessa and Richie. "Good morning, Mr. Macleod, Mrs. Noel and Richie. I'm Mrs. Harrington. Please follow me; we can talk in my office.

Richie you will stay with my assistant go over there, she awaits you. We will talk later.

Please come in and sit down, she addressed the adults.

Mr. Macleod. The front desk manager told me you called this morning concerning young Mr. Richard Ryan."

"Yes, that's true Mrs. Harrington.

"Please tell me why you are here, Mr. Macleod."

"About two weeks ago Richie has tried to rob our antique store but we did not press charges.

After talking about the situation Tessa and I decided that Richie should work off his debt to us. He has deliberately disabled and destroyed our alarm system and broken a window. Because of him we had to do the inventory and needed to inform our insurance.

I had his current address from Sergeant Powell and I wanted to talk to him and inform him about our decision some days ago, but the janitor told me that Richie's foster family moved away two months ago.

Yesterday I wanted to do our grocery shopping. I was drinking my coffee at Starbucks when I suddenly spotted Richie. I watched him as he stole a woman her purse. I forced him to return the purse to her and to come with me.

Sergeant Powell told me that the boy is nearly eighteen. So we thought that when he has worked off his debt to our satisfaction we would offer him a job and our guest room. We felt he is far too young to be on his own. The boy needs guidance and a chance.

I had a long conversation with Richie yesterday. Tessa and I had later on a discussion as well. We would like to help him. This cannot go on like that."

"Well, I get the picture Mr. Macleod and I agree with you that this cannot go on.

Sergeant Powell informed me about Richard's case ten days ago. Richard's until recently, responsible social worker gave permission to let him go by phone. That is not a usual process if it concerns a minor especially one just barely fifteen year old.

I wanted to visit him at his foster home and did not find Richie or the family. The janitor told me the same. So we put out a search order for him. I'm glad you found and took him in and contacted us this morning.

It is not the first time that Richie is living on the street but he is only fifteen years old and that is far too young for such a lifestyle. We noticed that someone changed his records and we are not sure who is responsible for this. I think Richie did it because he wants out of foster care.

He has a long rap sheet and he has big problems to integrate or settle down into a foster family. It is mentioned that he has a temper and sometimes terrible outbursts or tantrums. He was in several orphanages and 15 foster families in about ten years. Not really a good development I may add. I am absolutely concerned about the future and welfare of this boy.

Although I have no proper proof, I think that in some foster families there was neglect and also mental abuse or cruelty. I don't know about physical abuse, but it can be suspected too."

Oh God, that is a horrible situation for a child. No wonder he is so defiantly and angry, Tessa said shocked."

"Mrs. Noel, Richie is a difficult child with a problem to fit in and not easy to handle. But it is not his fault entirely.

However, I agree with you, that the attempted robbery should not go unpunished; He didn't do it because he likes to do mischief, he did it for survival. The boy had nowhere to go and he did not trust us enough to inform us about his situation. Therefore I am glad you didn't press charges against him.

To this day, it was not possible for us to find a good and stable home for Richie. We have failed and that makes me very sad. However, I am responsible for difficult cases in our department and he is now my problem and I want a good solution for him."

"What will happen now?" Duncan asked.

"We need to find immediately a new appropriate foster home for him. If not we have to place him in a specialized orphanage for maladjusted children or in a mental hospital. But that would be really the last option!"

"Oh, my god", Tessa exclaimed.

"Mrs. Harrington, would it be possible for me to register as a foster parent or legal guardian for Richie", Duncan asked.

"Yes, Mr. MacLeod if you are American citizen and have a steady income you can.

"Well, I am American citizen and I live in a stabile relationship since 12 years with Tessa. She is a well known French artist. We live in a large apartment above our antique store and we can provide for Richie a spacious room with a separate bathroom attached. Money is no issue for us we both have a good income. We would like to provide a permanent home for him."

Mrs. Harrington frowned and studied Tessa Noel and Duncan Macleod forcefully.

Then she said. "You know, this is not the usual way to process, but I have a gut feeling that this could work out for the boy. So I give you the forms and you fill them out.

We will do the necessary first check immediately and when all is correct you receive the temporary custody for young Mr. Ryan this afternoon, Mr. Macleod."

"You are willing to approve so quickly. I am very impressed", Duncan stated.

"Mr. Macleod, Richie needs urgently a positive father figure and a firm guidance. He needs love and patience, a lot of reassurance and understanding for his situation and problems.

You and Mrs. Noel are willing to take him in and you are interested in his well being. Otherwise you had not acted in this way. If I am able to place him with you, it should better be the last foster home.

If it doesn't work out, he will be certainly at a breaking point. It will be very hard for him to ever trust us from social service or any other adults.

I am also very sure he will test your intention and dedication to give him a home more than once. I will hold you to your promise to give him a permanent home. But I am willing to risk it. He deserves a chance."

"I understand Mrs. Harrington and we will give our best and are determined that it will work out. But it will not be easy to build trust", Tessa said.

"I agree with you, said Mrs. Harrington. He needs to be mentored in a firm but gentle way and there certainly have to be some house rules and a curfew, and if he doesn't follow your demands and instructions, there have to be consequences."

"Sure, Mrs. Harrington but it will be the hard part for him and us", Duncan said and smirked.

"Yes, she laughed, I'm sure about that Mr. Macleod but as a parent you have to go through that.

Please fill out these forms and let them with my assistant. I suggest that you go for lunch and come back at four. I have to talk to Richie now. He will stay here till I have definitively decided what happens with him."

"I hope for Richie that we are able to take him home this afternoon", Tessa said.

"That would also be my preferred solution, Mrs. Noel", Mrs. Harrington said.

"Okay, then we are back later, Mrs. Harrington", Duncan said.

Tessa and Duncan went to fill out the needed forms and let them with Mrs. Harrington's assistant.

"Come Tessa we go for lunch and a walk at the waterfront. We can do nothing do to speed up the process but I really hope that we are able to take him home this afternoon."

Meanwhile Mrs. Harrington phoned her assistant and ordered her to send the boy in. Richie stepped very hesitant in her office. Mrs. Harrington said," Richie, please come in and sit down."

"Hi, Mrs. Harrington", he sat down and fell silent but fidget a bit.

Mrs. Harrington noted how tense the boy was.

"First of all, Richie, I must apologize to you. When I studied your case I realized that you had really bad luck with most of your foster families so far."

Richie looked at Mrs. Harrington really taken aback.

"Mrs. Harrington you really apologize to me," Richie asked shyly and incredulous.

Yes I do apologize to you Richie. We have not done our best for you and that makes me sad. I'm really sorry. However we cannot change it, but we can do better from now on.

I think Mr. Macleod and Mrs. Noel like you. I did not tell them intimate details about your life but I told them, that you had several foster families and it never did work out for you.

Mr. Macleod is American citizen and is willing to take over the responsibility and the care for you as your guardian and foster parent. They assured me, that they will give you a permanent home. I think that Mr. Macleod and Mrs. Noel are really interested in your welfare and I am willing to approve it.

They told me that they did not press charges against you. They felt that the decision was correct but anyway there should be a lesson in it for you. So they wanted you to work off your debt to them in the antique store.

If you would do a good job, you could stay and work and live with them, when you have reached the legal age. But I had to tell them your real age, Richie. It did not change their intentions towards you; on contrary it did reinforce them.

What do you think about Mr. Macleod as your guardian, Richie?"

Richie thought that he was oddly comforted by this statement from Mrs. Harrington. Macleod was from the beginning willing to take care of him, even thought, the man had only trouble with him and he had insulted the man several times.

Mrs. Harrington let Richie time for his answer. She was glad that the boy, thought before he answered her.

Richie admitted, "I would like to stay with Mr. Macleod and Mrs. Noel. He was nothing than kind to me even I was only big trouble for him. I don't like living on the street or in an orphanage."

"Mr. Macleod filled in all the application forms for your guardianship and we do the necessary first check at the moment. When all is correct you can go home with them this afternoon.

However, there is another problem Richie. Your social worker Mrs. Tyler got arrested. She has neglected her duty to find a good foster home for the entrusted kids. She has embezzled their money together with the chosen families.

Sergeant Powell wants to talk to you next week and I hope you will tell him the truth. He will contact you, well Mr. Macleod, for an appointment.

We want to interview all her charges. Therefore I want you to talk with Mrs. Keller she is our in-house child psychologist. I will bring you to her now. Come on Richie."

Duncan and Tessa were back early at the social service. The front desk manager informed Mrs. Harrington and they were accompanied to her office.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Noel and Mr. Macleod."

"Good afternoon Mrs. Harrington."

"Please take a seat. Well, first the good news. You can take Richie home with you.

You just have to sign the temporary custody form here and the copy for me and the originals here. I will bring you the definitive permission paper when they are signed from the family court."

Duncan signed the forms. Tessa said, "Mrs. Harrington we thank you for your efficient and good work and for your understanding for Richie's situation and the quick help."

"That's my job Mrs. Noel and I really hope it will work out for Richie.

Now moving forward I need to inform you that Mrs. Tyler Richie's previous social worker got arrested and we investigate all her cases. She has neglected her duty to find a good foster home for the entrusted kids. She has embezzled their money together with the chosen families.

Therefore I wanted Richie to talk to our in-house child psychologist Mrs. Keller, but he had a terrible tantrum. Mrs. Keller let him alone till he calmed down but it was not possible for her to finish the interview.

So we decided to postpone this interview. Mrs. Keller suggested that we let the boy settle in with you and she and Sergeant Powell will visit you at your Home in about two or three weeks and try to talk to him again. Mrs. Keller will coordinate it and will arrange the meeting."

"Did you tell him that he has to talk to Sergeant Powell", Duncan asked.

"Of course, I did. Mr. Macleod. But I told him that Sergeant Powell would contact you."

"Well, Mrs. Harrington I think Richie's and Sgt. Powell's relationship is not the best. I would like to supervise the interview if possible."

"Certainly, you are now his guardian Mr. Macleod. It is your decision and I think it's a wise one", Mrs. Harrington said.

"Mrs. Harrington, Richie is under sixteen and there is the compulsory school attendance. What have we to arrange in this matter", Tessa asked.

"Well, it is okay if he starts school again in mid-October. He needs some time to settle in with you and I think nearly four month is enough time. But I would recommend a placement test. It would be very useful. He has often changed schools in recent years."

"I will talk to my friend, Mr. Lester. He is the director of St. Mary's High School. St. Mary's is just a few minutes to walk from where we live. He can certainly arrange such a test for Richie in the next two weeks. If necessary we can help Richie to fill in the knowledge gaps before school starts."

"It is a private school Mr. Macleod. We cannot subsidize them, unfortunately."

"This is not an issue. I want Richie to have a good start in a new school", Duncan said.

"I see that both of you are concerned about Richie's welfare. One could almost say that Richie was lucky that he has broken into your antique store.

I will visit you next week, because I must still verify the housing situation."

"This is not a problem, we or one of us will be at home", Tessa said.

"Well, Mrs. Harrington, we would like to collect our little trouble maker."

"Of, course he is with my assistant. He's in pouting mood and didn't want to talk again. Please follow me."

Richie sat in a chair and was visibly pouting. Duncan could see that the lad was still angry and tense.

"Hi, Richie", he greeted.

"Hi, Mac and Tessa", the boy said.

"We are here to collect you. You are allowed to come home with us. I'm your legal guardian."

Richie stood up and trotted to Duncan's side ignoring Mrs. Harrington completely.

Mrs. Harrington told him, "Richie I expect that you are a good boy and don't give Mrs. Noel and Mr. Macleod a hard time. They mean it well with you."

Richie just snorted and shot her a furious look.

"Richie, do you need a reminder about your attitude towards adults", Duncan asked.

"No, I just want out of here. Mac, I can't stand to be here anymore."

Duncan put his hand reassuringly on Richie's shoulder and said, "Calm down Richie, every person in this room wants to help you."

Mrs. Harrington said; "Richie, remember your rap sheet is a long one. Carry on with your attitude and you will find yourself definitively in juvenile detention and that's no fun.

You must understand that you have to change yourself! It is high time, Richard! It is your last chance. I hope you understand that. Take this chance and make the best of it. Mr. Macleod and Mrs. Noel will support and guide you. I am very sure of that."

"Just let me in peace Mrs. Harrington", Richie said still in pouting mode.

"It is best if we leave now Mrs. Harrington. He had some exciting and exhausting hours to endure and he is tired and irritable, Duncan told her.

They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Harrington.

Richie could nearly not believe that he could go home with Mac and Tessa and was not deported to another orphanage. Still he was tense and anxious he had not behaved well at social service like Mac and Tessa expected him to and Mrs. Harrington had informed them.

"Richie do you have things and clothes you want to collect", Duncan asked.

"Yeah, they are at the old warehouse where you had your sparring session with Conner."

"Did you sleep there, the last view days Richie?"

"Yes, I did. I thought it was a good idea because it has no alarm system. Okay, Richie we drive by and you can collect your things."

"Well, it is only a suitcase."

At home Tessa ordered Richie to bring her his laundry. She would wash his things. Ten minutes later Richie emerged from is room with the laundry and did put his dirty clothes in the laundry room.

Tessa and Duncan sat in the living room and he joined them hesitantly as they had asked him too.

Duncan asked, "did they serve you lunch at social service?"

"Yeah, they served me a sandwich but I'm a little hungry."

"Okay, we will have an early dinner. You can have another slice of this lemon cake you like, sit down and join us for a tea break."

Richie did as he was told. At the end he had three slices but he was a growing boy so what. Mac and Tessa had not stopped him.

"Mrs. Harrington informed us that you had another tantrum today and you didn't cooperate with Mrs. Keller. What happened and why did you behave like that?" Tessa asked.

"I don't want to talk about Mrs. Tyler and about things. I'm not stupid and I am normal. I don't want to talk with a child psychologist and certainly not with Powell again", Richie pouted.

"It was not about you being normal or not. It was about Mrs. Tyler and her behaviour towards you and other children", Tessa told him.

"I know, but I don't want to talk to her, Richie said forcefully."

"It is not over Richie, they want to talk to you again and this time I will monitor it", Duncan added. They let you settle in with us and then Mrs. Keller will arrange a new meeting. Powell will contact us also. Just that you know, what will happen.

There are other things we want to discuss with you. But we will do that one by one and not now.

We will just give you a little overview what will happen with you and what we expect and demand from you.

First we want you to relax a bit, settle in with us and feel at home, that is the most important thing for us at the moment.

You will start school again at St. Mary's High School in Mid-October and that's decided. I will arrange a placement test for you with the principal. Mr. Lester is a good friend of mine."

"But, Mac that's a private school it costs a lot and they don't want kids like me, Richie pouted.

"I know that it is a private school and that it costs Richie, but it is not an issue. St. Mary's is only a few minutes to walk from here and has an excellent reputation. I see no reason why they shouldn't let you attend.

If it is however not possible, we can always find another solution.

But I'd rather let you attend St. Mary's because it is an opportunity for you to make new friends and to start over in a new environment. It is an investment in your future."

"Huh, you are sure about that", Richie pouted.

"Yes, we are very sure and a High School Graduation is important Richie", Tessa said forcefully.

"If necessary we will help you to close your knowledge gaps, so you are hopefully able to start school on the normal level for a fifteen year old child, Duncan told him.

The next four months you will work in our antique store and we will assign you some chores in the household. For that you will receive an allowance if you do them correctly and in due time.

For your work in the antique store you will receive a salary after you have worked off your debt to us. The conditions we will clarify later.

It goes without saying that your room and bathroom is always in a habitable state and clean. It is your responsibility."

"Okay, I think I can live with that", Richie said.

"Now we should move forward to what we expect from you Richie, Tessa continued. Some of it you know already.

"Duncan and I talked about the house rules and a curfew for you. We want to set only a few house rules now because we want to get to know you better. We are not accustomed to children in our home and we need time to adjust as well."

"We will discuss them with you in two months again, when we know each other a bit better", Duncan said.

You already know how we expect you to behave. You know there is always soap in our home. You speak up and behave decently, Duncan reminded him.

We decided for now that you are not allowed to leave the house without mine or Duncan's permission. So no curfew is needed at the moment.

We want to know where you are and what you do and with whom. If you want something feel free to speak up. We will discuss it and give permission if possible," Tessa instructed.

"Huh, you are really strict Tessa", Richie pouted again.

No, Richie we are strict and you do need to know where you stand with us, Duncan said forcefully.

And Richie, you go to bed when we tell you to and you don't whine and try to argue about it with us, Duncan informed him.

"Oh, Mac, I'm not a five year old I know when I'm tired", Richie pouted again.

Richie, I'm not so sure about that, but I want to move forward.

"It is also crystal clear from now on you are not allowed to do any criminal or illegal stuff and you do nothing that endangers your life.

If you do one of those things you are definitively in for a spanking and a severe punishment in addition.

Do you understand that, Richard?"

"Yes, Sir, I do."

"However, small mistakes we will overlook but we will point them out for you so you can adjust.

If you don't obey us you have to reckon that you get a punishment. We don't want you to wonder about this punishments so I will them point out for you. However I cannot guarantee we won't have another idea I do not mention.

If you have to reflect over your behaviour or calm down we will send you over there. Duncan pointed in the empty corner in the living room. I introduced you yesterday to this corner.

We will call it the Richie calm down and reflection corner. You will stand there like I instructed you yesterday and you only come out if Tessa or I give you the permission. If you do not follow our instructions immediately then you may receive a spanking in addition.

But there are other punishments for you if you don't obey. Like a lecture or a sermon, write sentences or an essay, we can dock your allowance, you get house arrest, no watching TV or contact your friends, no desserts or extra chores, make you read a book and tell us about it and so on. But we won't yell and we won't beat you, no abuse that is a promise."

"Huh, Mac that's quite a list, but no yelling, no abuse and no beating, I think I can live with that, but for a spanking I am definitively too old", Richie informed them.

"That's entirely our decision and we think you are not too old for a spanking", Duncan said earnestly.

"What is my punishment for my behaviour yesterday and today at social service", Richie asked defiantly.

"Duncan and I talked about it this afternoon and your behaviour at social service is included in this decision.

We just let it go this time because it was a difficult situation for you. You know that it is not right to behave like that and that is enough for us."

"You sure about that Tessa", Richie asked because he could not believe it.

"We are very sure about it my lad. Remember we want to help you and be there for you. It is not our intension to be your jailors. We want to provide a permanent home and you are now a member of our family", Duncan said.

"Oh, okay" Richie said, relieved.

"Now I believe I have to wash your clothes and cook dinner because it is my turn. It is now five and I think dinner will be ready shortly before seven."

"Would you like to join me for a walk in the nearby park", Duncan asked Richie.

"Yes why not!"

"Good then go get your jacket and meet me at the door in five minutes."

"Good idea Duncan, the boy needs a bit fresh air. He had two hard days."

"Exactly my thought, I want him to be tired, otherwise it will not be easy to have him in bed at a decent time.

"You are a wicked one, Duncan."

"I know, my love but now we have to be smart and always one step ahead of our little brat. It will keep us young and fit."

"Oh, you Duncan go and let me in peace."

They kissed and then Duncan went to fetch Richie at the door. They only had five minutes to walk to the park. Soon they walk along the waterfront.

"Why did you do that, Mac?" Richie asked.

"What do you exactly mean, Richie?"

"Take me in", Richie said.

"Why not Richie, you deserve a home, the rest of your childhood and a family. You know my secret so there is no reason not to do it. Tessa and I always wanted to have children but Immortals cannot have children. We are sterile."

"But you told me Conner has a daughter and a son."

"They are adopted. He took Rachel in after the Second World War. She knew what he was. She saw him die and come back. He smuggled her out of Germany.

John also knows about immortals and the game. He found the boy in Morocco in the desert next to his dead parents. He was alone so he had to take him back to civilisation and then decided to take care of him. He had not the heart to just leave him at an orphanage.

Most immortals don't take children in because they feel it is too dangerous for them. There are some evil immortals out there and some of them try to use family members against their opponent."

"Am I the first child you take care of?"

"No, I lived for a while with little Deer and her tribe and she had a son called Kahani. His Dad died when he was eleven but Kahani knew him and he viewed me more as his Dad's friend, an uncle or his mother's lover but we liked each other and had a good relationship.

Little Deer and I had only two years together and then some soldiers murdered the whole tribe when I was away. I had a very hard time after that because I loved them very much.

So you see it is also a big adjustment for Tessa and me not only for you. We all have to be patience with each other and we really want you to speak up if you want or need something. Don't be shy or think we do not try to understand you. It is important especially in the beginning. We are not used to take care of a child and we have to learn to be good parents. If you don't communicate with us it's more difficult because we have to guess.

Some of mine or Tessa godchildren visited us over the years for a weekend or a bit longer but I do not think that this counts. It is not the same."

"You can ask Conner he has experience in rising children", Richie advised.

"Well, I know for sure that Conner is a very strict parent and he was my mentor. He was very strict with me when I was a young and foolish immortal."

"Did he spank you? Of course he did, Duncan said seriously and smirked.

"That's a joke, Mac or did he?"

"You have to ask him yourself my lad."

"You are not honest with me, Richie accused Duncan."

"If you talked to Connor like you did to me yesterday, he would have dragged you immediately to the next washroom without a warning. You would have had some soap in your mouth before you could have said another word."

"Huh, so strict!"

"Yes, so strict", indeed.

"So, you want to tell me that I can be glad that you are my guardian and not Connor."

"No, I just mean, that we have to find our own way to deal with the upcoming situations and we will.

So, I think we have to turn around and go back otherwise we will be late for dinner and Tessa won't allow us any dessert for the next 3 days"

"You think she would be so strict with us. I like desserts."

"It was just a joke, don't worry, Richie."

Duncan put his arm around Richie and the two walked on. "You don't need to worry it will all turn out all right.

You're fifteen and you have to get used to it, that we will now take care of you. Children have a right to have parents who fully supported them in their development and only want the best for them.

I hope that you'll enjoy the rest of your childhood and you feel at ease with us and loved.

It is not our desire to punish you, but if needed we will do it for your sake."

"Do I really need to return to school?"

"I told you that this is decided. You will be sixteen years old in May next Year. I assume that you have heard of the compulsory school attendance for minors below sixteen. We cannot and will not ignore it because a good education is very important.

Why are you so reluctant to go back to school?"

"The teachers hate me and give me bad grades. I am always so bored in school. The other students tease me often and the teachers always blame me if something happened. I usually get detention for things I didn't do just because I am Richie Ryan the foster kid."

"Well, I think in a private school is all a little different. There are not so many children in the classes and the teachers are better educated and take more time for each child. I am sure that you will feel at home in St. Mary's. If you have problems in school you talk to us so we can help you to sort them out."

"That is so easy for you to say. You are not the one who has to attend school."

"That's right I am a bit over the age limit to be exact 383 years over it."

Richie laughed.

"You sure there is no compulsory school attendance for Immortals under 500 years. Connor just didn't inform you because he hates school too and didn't want to attend himself."

Duncan snorted. "You are a little brat. But stop worry and concentrate on the here and now. There are enough changes in your life at the moment and you need to get used to them first.

"Uh, Mac I try but I'm glad we are back, I'm hungry."

"Hello you two, did you have a nice walk?"

"Hi, Tessa", Duncan kissed her.

"Hi and yes", Richie said.

"It was a tough day wasn't it Richie?"

"Yes it was but I'm hungry and it smells good!"

"Well then, go wash your hands and then come sit down, you too Duncan."

"Yes, Madam, we follow your instructions", Duncan smirked.

"Come on Richie or we get nothing to eat."

Tessa laughed and went back to the kitchen. Duncan and Richie followed within a very short time.

"Richie, I think you need to write down what you do not like and what you are allergic to. So we know what we can cook. Pin it on the fridge."

"I can do that, Tessa no problem."

"You are still a growing boy and need plenty of food. Take what you like but please write it on the list on the refrigerator if you take the last of something. Remember a fruit is healthier than sweets."

"Yes, yes, I know Tessa. That is the parents preach number 125."

"So then you're well informed, Richie and you will remember it.

We also need a list with the names of your friends, their addresses and phone numbers. Please write this down and pin it on the fridge too.

"Sure, I will do that."

"Make sure that you write down all your friends, Tessa said.

Then we have another urgent problem.

I wanted to wash your clothes and I must say that they were very old and worn out. I almost had to throw everything in the trash. Duncan tomorrow you have to go clothes shopping with Richie. Here I made a list. It is only the most necessary for the start."

"That's a big list my love."

"Yes, but necessary Duncan."

Richie glanced at the list. He shouted angrily, "You're crazy Tessa. My clothes are okay. You cannot throw them away without asking me."

Tessa had inherited the French temperament of her parents and said with a very icy voice.

"Richard, go immediately to your corner!"

"I'm not the one who made the mistake, I want my stuff back," he yelled at her.

"Do immediately what I told you or you will feel the consequences!"

Richie stormed out of the kitchen ran into his room and slammed the door.

"This behaviour cannot be tolerated, Duncan."

"No, you meant well but you have exceeded his limit and you have to apologize for that.

Ha, I haven't to apologize at all Duncan."

"I suggest that we review the matter and decide together what is still viable.

Should I get him?"

"No, that's between me and Richie. It is not good when you get involved now. This is about respect."

"Yes exactly, Tessa but that goes for both of you. You can only punish him for having yelled at you is that clear."

"Oh, you again!"

"Think again, Tessa!"

"Well, maybe you are right."

"I am right Tessa."

Tessa knocked at Richie's door and entered. Richie sat on the bed, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head on his crossed arms.

"I'm sorry that I have sorted out your clothes without involving you. It was not my intension to hurt your feelings. I have thus exceeded a limit. I want to talk to you later and we will find a solution.

But I won't tolerate that you yell at me. I give you five minutes to think about it. If you don't stand in your corner, we have a big problem. The time starts now." Then she left the room.

Oh, no, now he had a problem with Tessa. That was not good. What should he do now? Should he give in or not? Probably better to give in. I do so not want a spanking.

The five minutes had passed. Richie was not aware of this. When he came into the living room, only Mac was there. Richie went to stand in the corner as ordered by Tessa.

"Good that you've chosen to obey Tessa. The five minutes have already passed, but we will overlook it.

Be aware that you are only punished for yelling at her. I assume that she has apologized for throwing away your clothes without discussing it with you. She meant well, but didn't think about your feelings. You may answer me."

"Yes, she apologized."

"Good. Tessa will tell you when you can come out of the corner. It is a problem between you two and you will find a solution together I am sure."

Twenty minutes later Tessa came back and emptied the garment bag and sorted the clothes a little on the coffee table. Duncan saw that she had not been exaggerating. Almost everything should be sorted out.

"Richie you can come out and sit down on the armchair." Richie obeyed.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you Tessa."

"Well, we have now apologized both. We forget it. Now we want to talk about your clothes. Look, the socks and boxer shorts are full of holes. It makes no sense to patch these holes. The other clothes are also in a bad condition. Some seams are open or frayed. What do you want to keep?"

"My black and green jacket the jeans and four of these T-shirts."

"Okay, we will throw everything else away. Now I have to work at one of my projects. I go to my workshop. I wish you a good night Richie."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and left the living room. Richie said, "Good night Tessa."

"Well, everything is back to normal, you all right Richie?"

"Yes sure, whatever Mac."

"Good, then come here we want to watch a football game." Richie sat down and Mac put his arm around Richie's shoulders.

"When it comes to clothes Tessa has the lead. She is a woman and for the love of peace's sake it is better to give in. This is an advice which you should consider in the future. Be glad that Tessa have entrusted me with the clothes shopping tomorrow. With Tessa everything would go three times as long."

An hour later, Richie began to yawn constantly. "So you go to bed now. Tomorrow we have a busy day."

"I want to watch the discussion about the game till the end, please Mac."

"Stop arguing and go."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, go to bed, Richie!"

Ten minutes later, Duncan knocked and entered Richie's room. The lad was already in bed.

"Hey, are you taking me back through this relaxation exercise; I slept well last night until the night mare."

"I am glad you liked it. Then we make it a tradition. But I want to change something. I will tell you good night before and give you a kiss, so you know you are loved." Duncan tousled Richie's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mac, you cannot love me; we know each other only a short time, Richie said."

"That's true but love is not bound by time. Every child deserves to be loved and you too. I liked you from the start.

You looked cute when you fought with the Mayan statue. And I liked your quick thinking at the police station. I was a reckless and curious child and I did a lot of mischief so you remind me a bit of myself.

You have made too many bad experiences in your short life, Richie and you need time but eventually all will be well. They say time heals the wounds and that will happen to you too. It is clear to me that you find it difficult to trust adults but you will learn it again.

Now you belong to me and Tessa. We are a family and we will not leave you or send you away because you're not a model child. We will stand by you and help you as long as we can."

Duncan kissed him again and said, "good night and sleep well little brat." "Good night Mac."

Duncan took Richie's hand and began the relaxation exercise. Fifteen minutes later, Richie was sleeping deeply. Duncan kissed him turned off the light and left the room.

Duncan went to bed himself and Tessa joined him half an hour later. "Do you feel better now Tessa?"

"Yes, I do. I'm glad you stopped me tonight with Richie. I was too harsh and I really stepped over a boundary. But Duncan the boy needs some appropriate clothes."

"Yes, you are right Tessa."

"Perhaps I should come with you."

"No, Tessa that is not necessary. He is a boy and we don't know his preferences. I think he should pick what he likes and I will guide him a bit. Let me handle that."

„I find it quite disturbing that he has only this few old battered clothes. It looks like the previous foster parents did not spend the money they got for his care."

"Well, I think you are right my love but we can change that and we will tomorrow."

Richie really hates to stand in the corner. How did you come to this punishment Duncan? It is quite a new method."

"Oh, I think not that new. My mother used it a lot on me. She started with it when I was a small child and I hated noting more than this punishment. I was a reckless kid with a knack for dangerous situations and I did a lot of mischief. My father was more the spanking type and it impressed me for a while. But when he noticed that I really hated to stand in the corner I always got a spanking and in addition I had to stand in the corner for at least an hour."

"Oh, poor little reckless Duncan, now I know how to punish you if you are a naughty boy."

"Hey I'm 399 years old and an adult."

"Oh, you again Duncan, Tessa giggled and this led to other activities.

Richie had nightmares and woke up during the night. It normally was not his intention to piss of his foster parents or social workers like this but it happened regularly.

When he was frustrated then he had the urge to do some stupid actions including illegal or criminal stuff. Maybe Mrs. Harrington was right and he had to change. He would try.

A foster home was better than an orphanage. He was sure Mrs. Harrington would not hesitate if he wouldn't get along with Mac and Tessa. He had to try and give them a chance. They certainly gave him a good one. They are different, perhaps it would work out. If not he could always run away.

Richie was not feeling well, he had a headache and he was hot. Should he go to Mac? No, let him sleep. I'm only the second night here. But he told me explicitly, that I'm allowed to knock, when it is necessary. Okay, if it gets worse then I'll go to him but I'm just too tired. Richie drifted off to sleep without informing Mac.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager in later chapters

The next morning Duncan went to rouse Richie about nine. He entered the room and Richie was snoring faintly. Duncan sat down and started to stroke Richie's back.

"Good morning my sleepyhead, it is time to wake up."

Richie groaned and then stretched. "Morning Mac, do I really have to get up."

"Yes, we have a long day before us. Chocolate Milk Toast and scrambled eggs okay?"

"Sure Mac, whatever."

"Good, get up now."

Ten Minutes later the teenager emerged from his room and sat down on the kitchen table.

Duncan handed him the scrambled eggs. His chocolate milk and toast were already placed on the table.

"Enjoy, Richie."

"Thanks Mac."

"You're welcome."

Duncan sat down with a coffee and the local paper. When Richie had finished his breakfast Duncan said. "Before we go on our shopping spree I want you to be clear on what I expect from you.

Richie looked surprised.

You pick what you like and you will talk to me. You tell me when you are tired or need fresh air, you are hungry, thirsty or you need a box stop.

"Huh, Mac, I promise, I try to do that."

"Good lad then go brush your teeth and get your jacket and meet me at the door in 10 minutes."

Duncan drove to the shopping Mall at the waterfront park.

They started at the shopping Mall at the waterfront park at a department store for boxer shorts, socks and pyjamas. Richie didn't like pyjamas and told Duncan so.

"You pick some and you will use them. It is a normal thing to do. If you want to walk naked around I'm not disturbed by it but I'm sure that Tessa will and you too."

"Okay I give in but in summer I can use the boxer shorts."

"You can also find short pyjamas for the summer season have a look at them over there."

Half an hour later they had all they needed from the department store.

"Mac I am thirsty and I want to sit down."

Duncan found it a bit early but was glad that the boy had the courage to tell him.

"Come we can sit over there and you can go and buy yourself a drink." Duncan handed him five dollars.

When the boy was back he said, "Next we will go for some shoes." Richie ended with four pairs of new shoes even thought Richie told him two pairs were quite enough.

"Richie, I have a list from Tessa and she wants you to have at least six pairs of shoes. Be aware that she may drag you all over the town to buy the one not bought yet.

Richie signed. "You always do what Tessa demands."

"No, but I know her. Shopping is one of her hobbies and I know women even worse than Tessa, believe me. You don't want to accompanied Amanda or Gina".

"Are they like you?"

Yes, Richie and their shopping attacks get worse every century. If Amanda gets your credit card in her hands, the limit is reached immediately.

Gina can make Paris uncertain for hours. She never tires and in the end you have no money left also. I'm glad at least she is married with a rich immortal.

"Huh, Mac, I really hate shopping. I try to avoid them! I need a box stop and I'm hungry."

"Okay lad then we go to the waterfront and we have lunch there. Before we just go and put all this bags in the trunk. After Lunch we need to hunt for trousers, T-Shirts, Shirts, pull-over, trainers and Jackets"

"Uhm, you sure we can't lose this list."

"Try and you will find yourself assigned an essay about the necessity of shopping lists, Duncan smirked. I will safekeeping it for you."

"Richie, you can choose the restaurant. There is a French one, an Italian or Indian Restaurant with good food. What will it be?"

"I like Italian best", Richie decided. They walked the short distance and sat down for their lunch.

Richie did not know, what he should order because, he noticed the high prices. Normally foster parents did not invite him to a Restaurant because it was too expensive.

Duncan noticed Richie's insecurity and asked him if he would like the daily special. Richie nodded. Duncan ordered two daily specials and a bottle of water and a coke for the lad.

"Do you feel a little better, now that things with the social security and Mrs. Harrington are settled?" Duncan asked gently.

"Yes, Mac a bit."

At this moment he waiter came back with their drinks and food. They enjoyed the food and the sunshine at the waterfront. After they had eaten their lunch Macleod ordered a coffee for himself and paid the bill.

"We have to continue our shopping spree my lad, ready?"

"Huh, Mac I rather would like to sit in the sun and relax a bit."

"I know but it is necessary you need some of this things Richie. It is not okay that you had only these old battered clothes. Your foster parents should have spent the money they received for you and not for themselves."

"Richie did not like shopping but he was certainly in need of some the mentioned things on Tessa's list. He would not refuse, if they wanted to spend money on him. That would be very stupid.

Three hours later they had found all Richie needed in Tessa's opinion. Never in his life had someone spent that much money on him in such a short time. Normally his foster parents had sent him to the Salvation Army or they got him hand downs from their children or neighbours.

After coming home, Mac had just ordered him to put his belongings in his room and put the clothes in the wardrobe. Some of them would go first in the laundry.

When Duncan had prepared dinner he wondered about Richie's disappearance. He went in search for him and found him sound asleep in his room. He looked like a little angel. Duncan debated with himself to rouse him or not and decided against it.

He went to fetch the afghan from the living room for the lad to keep him warm and tucked him in. He would emerge on his own when he was hungry or tomorrow morning. Duncan was now free to call Connor and do some work. Tessa had dinner with a girlfriend.

About ten he heard Richie come out of his room. Duncan called, "Richie can you come in my office, please." When the boy stepped in, he seemed to be a bit nervous.

"Did I do something wrong", he asked.

"No of course not, just sit down for a moment please!"

Duncan finished his letter and then looked at Richie. "Are you hungry, Richie?"

"Yes", the boy admitted.

"Well, I prepared dinner, but I thought it best, to let you sleep.

Was I right, Duncan asked the lad?"

"Uhm, yeah I think so."

"Would you like an omelette? We can have tonight's dinner for lunch tomorrow."

"I don't want to disturb you Mac. I can make a sandwich for myself, if I get your permission."

"Richie, it's no trouble. Come we go see, what you can have for a belated light dinner."

Duncan steered the boy towards the kitchen and told him to sit down.

Richie was not used to adults who acted like that. In some foster homes he had not been allowed to eat at a late time like this, when he missed dinner. But he had not missed it. He had been just too tired.

Duncan prepared an omelette with spinach and onion for him. It did smell good, the man must have a talent for cooking, Richie thought.

Duncan handed him the plate with the omelette and told him to dig in. That he didn't need to tell him twice. Duncan just watched him silently.

"Thank you, that was really good."

„You're welcome.

If you are hungry just help yourself, you don't need to get my or Tessa's permission. It's now your home too. There will be always enough.

"Yes, sure Mac."

"Richie, you look pale. Are you all right?"

"Sure Mac, I just have a little headache."

Do you want a painkiller?

Oh, yes that would be helpful.

Duncan went in his bedroom and emerged with two tablets. Here take this with water. He handed Richie a glass.

"Tomorrow we will unpack a shipment. We want you to work off your debt form the burglary attempt as a lesson."

"How long do I need to work for it?"

Duncan told him at least 80 hours and that he would decide when the debt was worked off.

Richie sighed, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you."

"Yes I know, my lad. But when we make it easy for you, you will learn nothing.

Now go to bed, Richie, it is late. I come and say good night in about five minutes."

Duncan washed the dishes and went to say good night. He knocked on the door and entered. Richie was already in the bed and had put the afghan neatly folded on the bedside table.

Duncan sat down and asked the boy if he was okay again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You remember when your headache gets worse you come see me!"

"Sure Mac, I will."

"Good then good night and sleep well, Richie" and he gave the boy a kiss on the forehead and sat down.

"Good night, Mac, Richie said."

He helped Richie to relax and soon the lad was asleep and Duncan went back to his office but he had to think about Richie.

Duncan noticed that the teenager was not used to attention or to be treated in a gentle way, especially not from men. It let him defenceless and embarrassed. He had to watch it. But he had to learn that care not only was meant in the material way. It was not too late for this teenager.

He would make the difference together with Tessa for this boy. He was glad that he had taken the responsibility for him. But there was a long way to go.

He would ask Mrs. Harrington, if it would be possible to adopt Richie and if she could help them. The lad needed desperately to belong to someone and learn what family means.

Decision made, Duncan went to bed and Tessa joined him an hour later. Did you enjoy your evening with your girlfriend, Tessa? Yes, it was a good evening. I see you did manage to survive the shopping spree with our teenager. Did he behave? Yes, he did and we have managed to buy most of the clothes you wanted Richie to have. Good news then my lover.

Well, now we have his size I can always buy more, Tessa said. Yes, sure you can but give Richie some time now. He is not used that he get's spoiled. It would be too much we don't want him to have a culture shock. Oh, you again Duncan, spoiling him a bit will not harm him. Duncan didn't want to continue this discussion so he distracted Tessa with kissing and nibbling.

Richie woke up in the middle of the night after a nightmare. He was very confused. He was not used that people or especially guys paid attention to him or treated him nice. Did Mac and Tessa really not want more than give him a home and a chance? Mrs. Harrington thought so. He did mull over this thoughts for some time.

His headache was back full force and he did fell badly. He had a sore throat and was all sweaty. What should he do? Probably a shower was the right thing to do? Oh, but it was only four clock in the morning. When he showered, he would surely wake up Mac and Tessa. But Mac has told me again that he should come to him if it does not improve.

Richie took all his courage and knocked softly on the bedroom door of the couple. A short time later, the door opened and Duncan stood before him.

"Hi Richie, come on we go to your room, Tessa still sleeps. What's up?"

"Oh, Mac, I feel worse. My headache is back full force and I have also a sore throat.

"Sit down, Richie". Duncan put his hand on Richie's forehead.

"Richie you're all hot and sweaty. You have a fever, my lad. First I'll fetch the thermometer for you."

Duncan came back with a thermometer and pain killers. "So now lie down. We put the thermometer in your armpit and wait ten minutes.

I go and make tea. Stay where you are. I'll be back soon."

Richie was nervous and hoped that the fever was not high. He was terrified of hospitals and doctors.

Duncan came back with a cup of tea for Richie and a few towels and a bowl. He put everything on the bedside table.

The ten minutes are up; we want to see how high your fever is.

Oh no Richie almost forty degrees. This is far too high; we need to go to hospital. No Mac, I will not go. Tessa had been woken up and entered Richie's room at this moment. She had heard the exchange.

What he has almost forty degree temperature? Yes, Tessa, we must bring him to the hospital.

Okay, I go and get dressed. Help Richie to wash and to dress. Then I stay with him and you get dressed. I drive you to the hospital.

Richie struggled first a little against Duncan's help. Duncan, however, was gentle with him but determined. Richie was too dizzy and weak and so he gave in and let Duncan help him. It also helped that Duncan talked all the time quietly with him in a calm manner. He just heard that he must have no fear. Duncan and Tessa would not leave him alone and stay with him.

When Tessa came back Richie was dressed. Tessa sat down beside him on the bed and also spoke soothingly to him and it helped Richie to relax a bit.

When Duncan came back he helped Richie up and led him out of the apartment and into the car. He sat down next to Richie and embraced him. Tessa drove them to the hospital and let them get off at the entrance. Then she searched for a parking lot.

Meanwhile Duncan led him in the hospital and helped him to sit down in the waiting area. Please stay here I go over there and register you.

Duncan gave the front desk manager the necessary information. She checked Richie's insurance.

"I'm sorry Mr. Macleod but Richie Ryan is insured for only the minimum. You must bring him into the public hospital on the opposite side of the town. We cannot take him in."

"I am since two days his guardian and I had not the time to adjust his insurance. I will pay the additional costs. Please take care, that as soon as possible, a doctor treats this boy. He has a high fever.

"Well, please give me your credit card and fill out these forms too.

Tessa had parked the car and saw that Duncan was at the reception and Richie sat in the waiting room. She sat down next to Richie and asked how he felt.

"Oh, I'm still alive Tessa. I hate hospitals but in this one I never was. They will not treat me; you have to take me to the hospital on the other side of Seacouver. My insurance will not cover it."

"Do not worry Richie. Duncan will regulate it. You have an awful health system here in the States. In Europe they would treat you first and then ask for the insurance."

Duncan gave the receptionist the credit card and the filled out paperwork. She made a copy of the confirmation of his guardianship and completed the paperwork. Please go now to the second floor and sign up there at the reception. A paediatrician will take care of the boy. She handed Duncan a permit and some of the completed forms.

Well, thank you. Duncan went back to the waiting room and said: "The children's department is on the second floor. Come on Richie, I'll help you."

In the children's department, they were pointed directly into an examination room.

"Mr. Macleod, a doctor will be with you in five minutes. The boy should take off his clothes", the nurse instructed.

"Sure, thank you."

"Duncan you join Richie and I'll wait here until the investigation is over."

"Well, thank you my darling. Come on Richie", Duncan said.

Duncan led him into the examination room and helped him to take off his clothes.

The doctor came soon. "Good morning."

"Good Morning Doctor. I'm Duncan MacLeod and this is Richie Ryan. I'm his guardian."

"Good, then I want to examine you now Richie. If Richie agrees, you can stay Mr. Macleod."

"Do you want me to stay Richie", Duncan asked gently.

"Mac please stay with me" Richie gave him a pleading look.

"Don't worry my lad I will stay with you."

"Well then that is regulated." We first want to measure your fever. And then he began to examine the boy very carefully. Then he handed Richie a hospital gown and Duncan helped Richie to dress.

"Mr. Macleod, we must keep the boy here. The fever must be treated immediately and he has pneumonia."

He rang the bell and a nurse appeared. "Please, Kate bring Richie to room 27 and start to cool him down in cold cloth wraps. The fever must be tackled first."

"Yes, Doctor, Richie please sit down in this wheelchair I'll take you", the nurse said.

Mr. Macleod, I want to talk to you. Sure, but Tessa should be included she is my partner.

Duncan waved and Tessa was instantly at his side. "Doctor, that's Tessa Noel."

"Good morning Mrs. Noel."

"Good morning Doctor."

"So please follow me to my office. Please be seated."

What do you know about Richie", the doctor asked.

"He is an orphan and has spent the last two months on the street. I just took over the guardianship. It's his third day with us."

"That explains a lot. He has pneumonia and his high fever is of concern. Unfortunately, this is not all. He is also very underweight and malnourished. He also has a sexually transmitted disease. But he now gets antibiotics, so the problem can be treated simultaneously. The blood test I will receive this evening."

Oh, my good Tessa exclaimed. He is only a fifteen year old boy.

Well, Mrs. Noel it is not unseen but the sexually transmitted disease is in the second phase and that means he has it about more than a month. He must have felt uncomfortable.

It is fortunate for the boy that you came immediately to us and did not try to reduce the fever yourself. Richie has to stay a few days with us and then he is as good as new."

Well, we cannot change it. I'm glad you can help Richie and he will be healthy again. What we can do after the hospital stay, "Duncan asked.

"Check and control his eating habits. Make sure he eats plenty of fresh fruit and vegetables and he should take a vitamin and mineral supplement. I will issue you a prescription at discharge. Make sure that Richie makes some sports. Not to intensive in the beginning. He must first rebuild his muscles and his stamina."

"Well, I'll teach him Tai Chi and yoga when he's better."

"This is a very good idea, Mr Macleod. So I think we should go now and look after Richie. He gets cold compresses. He receives an infusion and soon he will feel a bit better", the doctor said.

"Can we stay with him", Tessa asked.

"Yes, of course you can, we have no limit in this department", the doctor answered.

Duncan and Tessa accompanied the doctor to Richie's room. "Hi Richie", they greeted him.

"Hi", Richie said. He looked miserable, vulnerable and very young wrapped in these wet and cold cloths.

"How you are doing Richie", Tessa asked.

"Huh, I hate it, it's cold and wet."

"It is necessary to bring down your fever", the doctor explained.

"Richie, I will now hook you up on an infusion. It will help you to feel better. You will also receive some pain reliever and some antibiotic. It will help against the pneumonia and the sexual disease you have", the doctor told him.

"Huh, you found out about it". Richie was immediately red in the face and did not dare to glance at Tessa and Duncan.

"Well, it will be treated Richie. But we will have a conversation, my boy, when you are discharged and at home again", Duncan said.

Richie just looked a bit anxious up at him and nodded but said nothing.

Duncan tousled Richie's hair, sat down and said; "Don't worry. I'll stay with you this morning and this afternoon Tess will be with you. I'm going to spend the night here, so you're not alone."

Richie was so distracted that he had not noticed immediately that the doctor had put an IV in his arm.

Duncan took his other hand in his and Richie calmed down slowly. Tessa and the doctor said goodbye and soon Richie fell asleep.

Richie spent the next few days in the hospital. It was the first time that he was not alone and someone always took care of him. Even Mrs. Harrington had visited him.

He was glad when he was discharged on the sixth day around noon.

Duncan brought him home and put him straight to bed. Richie would have liked to protest but he knew it was useless. The next days were boring for Richie because he could only be in his room or on the living room sofa. At least he could now watch TV.

Richie had enough time to think about his life. Since Emily Ryan had died he had never had so nice and understanding foster parents. Duncan and Tessa were good to him even if he was sometimes in a bad mood. They were attentive but a bit too bossy with him. For the moment, but he could live with it.

Mrs. Harrington completed her first visit at their home and was satisfied. Duncan had asked her whether it would be possible to adopt Richie and whether she would support it. Mrs. Harrington assured Duncan that she would support it.

They agreed not to tell Richie about it at the moment.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager in later chapters

Duncan had come back from his morning run. He noticed that Richie still was sound asleep when he checked on him at about 8 o'clock. He let the teenager sleep in once again.

Richie emerged from his room two hours later. He was not in a good mood, because he had several nightmares. He wandered to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee and added a lot of sugar and some milk. He took one of the croissants at the kitchen counter and sat down for breakfast.

Duncan had heard that Richie had come out of his room and went in search for the teenager." Good morning Richie." "Morning Mac", the teenager mumbled.

Duncan poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down too. "Did you sleep well, you look still a bit pale to me", he informed the lad.

"Uhm, I'm okay."

"We have some work to do today. I think your time as a sick teenager is over. But it will not be too strenuous."

"Huh, yes I have enough of the bed, my room and the sofa.

"Good, I'm glad. Then we can start unpack the shipment."

„Mac, I would like to talk to you first. "

"Yes, what is it, Richie?"

"Tomorrow evening I have a date with my friend Angie, and I want to know if you allow me to go out. We want to go to the cinema."

"That's okay Richie, when do you plan you to be back here?"

"About 22.30 or a bit later I think."

"Richie, when does the movie end?"

"About 21.45 but I have to catch the last bus or walk back."

"I don't like it, when you wander the streets at this time in the night, it is very dangerous. I will pick you up at the cinema and give your friend Angie a lift home too."

"You don't have to, you know. I can take care of myself", Richie informed him proudly.

"Richie, you have exactly to possibilities, either I give you and Angie a lift or you will stay at home tomorrow night.

What will it be? Decide now."

"If you put it like that, okay, I would like to go, Mac."

"Fine, do you have other plans for the weekend, Richie?"

"No, not really, Mac."

Good then we can decide later what we do on Sunday.

"Was that all you wanted to ask me, Richie?"

"Yes", the boy admitted.

"Then we can start to unpack the shipment."

They worked the whole day together, but with a long lunch break in between for Richie.

When they stopped Richie was tired and asked if he could go to his room.

Duncan let him go, but was suspicious. Was the lad only tired or was he still not well enough. He would watch it and went to prepare dinner.

Richie appeared some minutes before dinner was ready. Duncan asked him to set the table and to inform Tessa who worked in her workshop.

"Sure, I can do that."

Tessa and Richie entered the kitchen together.

"Do you want some apple juice, Richie? " Duncan asked.

"Yes, whatever".

"Take it out of the fridge and help yourself."

Duncan had prepared some salad and spaghetti with tomato sauce.

Duncan saw that Tessa was not pleased how Richie did eat his spaghetti. He watched Richie's battle with the spaghetti for a moment then decided to help Richie before Tessa exploded because of his table manners.

"Richie I think your method to eat spaghettis is a bit complicated. Let me demonstrate you the proper Italian way."

"Huh, Mac, this is really simple; I've been wondering why you have added the spoons."

He told him that Marco Polo had introduced the Italians to the knowledge to manufacture spaghettis after his visit in China. They experimented and so found out the recipe for the Italian type of spaghettis. He told him some short outrageous stories about his time in Italy with Fitz.

He went to fetch the dessert out of the fridge. "What's that", Richie asked.

"It's Tiramisu, Richie, it means pull or cheer me up", Duncan instructed. "I'm very sure you like it", and Mac was right.

Tessa told Richie to do the dishes since Duncan had prepared dinner. She explained him how to use the dishwasher. Richie made a face but did the duty assigned to him. Tessa didn't react and just joined Duncan in the living room and watched the news.

Richie meanwhile thought that it was okay for the moment to stay with them. He liked the food although they were a bit bossy but they had promised to not yell or beat him up. That was a start. It was certainly better than living on the street or in an orphanage.

Mac had said nothing about a curfew this afternoon when he had ask about his date tomorrow only told him that he would give him a lift. Why did he care anyway?

Normally foster parents didn't really care, if he was save or not. They were glad when he did not bother them or cost too much. He had seldom gotten new clothes or shoes only hand downs from their children, relatives or from the Salvation Army. Some of them had bluntly told him that he would eat too much and had monitored his food. Sometimes he had to go hungry to bed.

But Mac and Tessa had given him the permission to eat whatever he wanted and he had a bunch of new nice clothes too in the nicely furnished guest room with a perfect bed. What could he want more at the moment?

Oh, he had forgotten to write down the list of food, he didn't like, as Tessa asked him to do. Well, he should do that now. Otherwise he had to eat things he really didn't like. He searched for a notepad and pen and was successful. He sat down and started to write down the food he didn't like and the food he was allergic to in another row and labelled them.

Duncan wondered what Richie did in the kitchen. He had noticed that he had done the dishes. But now it was very quiet. He appeared in the kitchen and saw Richie write. He came over and inspected the list Richie had finished writing and then pinned it at the refrigerator door.

"I'm sure the list is not finished he told the boy", smirking.

Do you like haggis, snails, caviar, frogs or mussels?

"No", Richie shouted and went to write them down immediately. "Do you really eat those things", he asked curiously?

"I certainly know how to cook it. What do you think? It's Scottish or French cuisine, Richie. Tessa and I like it. But I won't make you eat it, I promise!"

"Okay, I'm glad", Richie admitted.

"I thought so, little one. Don't worry."

"What about Tessa", the lad asked.

"Oh I don't know you have to ask her yourself Duncan told him and chuckled. But I think she will have a hard time if she insists. Am I right? "

"Yes you are."

Tessa came into the kitchen and asked; "Why I should have a hard time Duncan?"

"Well, my love Richie doesn't like haggis, snails, caviar, frogs or mussels and he is afraid that you make him eat it."

"Oh, Tessa snorted of course I will."

Richie looked horrified and Tessa started to giggle.

"Richie, we don't eat this things usually and when we do then mostly in a restaurant. Duncan and I will never force you to eat something you don't like or want and that's a promise. "

"Huh, I'm glad. It's good you made the list perhaps you want to add what you like best," Tessa suggested.

"Yes, I can do that."

"Richie, come and sit with us for a while in the living room", Duncan said. Duncan and Tessa sat down on the sofa and Richie sat down in the armchair.

"We can discuss what we do on Sunday. Do you have an idea Richie?" Tessa asked.

"No, I do what you want."

Tessa frowned and said; "What do you mean, Richie?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother, just do as you normally do."

"Richie, you are no bother for us, you belong now to our family," Tessa said forcefully.

"During the summer time we normally love to go out on a Sunday, when the weather it allows. Would you like to go rather to the beach or the mountains", Duncan asked.

"Huh, I never was in the mountains but sometimes at the city beach with my friends or some foster families", Richie said.

"There are a lot of nicer beaches around Seacouver but I think we should visit the mountain area. Tessa and I love to live in Seacouver because here you have both," Duncan stated.

"Then Richie I suggest we go in the mountain area, do you agree Richie?" Tessa asked.

"Sure I do, whatever you want, Tessa."

"Richie, it is not what I want, I asked you what you want. It is your decision, Richie. Think about it and tell us when you know what you want. You are now almost recovered. It is our first weekend we can spend together and we do what you like.*

Richie was confused he was not used that foster parents asked him what he wanted.

Duncan sensed that Richie was confused and this discussion should not go on."Richie, you look pale again do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, Mac I fell okay. Just my shoulders and my back hurt a bit. May I go to bed now I am tired."

"You may go to bed; we come later to say good night."

Tessa said when Richie was in his room; "I do not understand Richie! In one way he is a cheeky brat and when we want him to tell what he wants he cannot."

"Tessa, his brash and cheeky behaviour is pure self-protection he is very insecure and vulnerable. He does not know us and he still walks on eggshells with us. I'm sure it was the first time that foster parents asked him what he want to do on a Sunday. He is not used to discuss things and that he can have an own opinion or idea and it is accepted.

When we were shopping it was hard for him to just say what he liked even at the restaurant. If I wanted him to buy only pink T-Shirts he would have not opposed. He is very supple to suggestions; he mostly will give in when he doesn't have one of his tantrums although in certain things I'm sure he can be very stubborn. He needed both to survive.

We have to be patient with him and reassure him to tell us what he needs and wants. It is also important that he knows and experience that we are there for him and at least we listen and try to find a solution."

"You are right Duncan. What do we do now about this weekend?"

"Nothing, Tessa if he doesn't decide we go to the mountain area this Sunday. That's fine for me, Duncan."

"Tessa I think it is important that he perceive us as a unit and that it would be good for him when we both together would say good night. If only one of us is at home than this one is responsible.

I will stay with him and take him through the relaxing exercise. You don't have to stay."

"Yes, Duncan I agree with you we should do that together. He needs to know that we care both about him.

"I am concerned about his shoulder and back ache."

"Why don't you give him a massage? That's a good idea he seems to be tense."

"Well, go and take care of him, Duncan. I join you in about fifteen minutes. "

Duncan knocked on Richie's door but there was no answer so he entered and sat down on the bed. Shortly after that Richie emerged from the bathroom.

"Richie, I'm concerned about your shoulder and back ache."

"It's nothing Mac, it will be over tomorrow."

"I would like to give you a neck and shoulder massage with herbal ointment Richie, it seems that you are very tense. Please take off your T-Shirt and come here."

Duncan noticed the brief fear and distrust in Richie's eyes.

"Richie, you are always safe with me. If you don't want a massage you are free to tell me. I won't be angry. I just want to help you."

Richie hesitantly took off his T-Shirt and went to stand in front of Mac and then turned slowly around. Duncan opened the herbal ointment and began to massage the tense neck and shoulders parts.

"Ugh, Mac that stinks awful."

"I know Richie but it usually helps."

"Where did you learn that? I learned it in a monastery in China and later in Tibet, Malaysia and India. I learnt a lot more about massage techniques, energies points, reflexion exercises, meditation, Yoga and Tai Chi. It was an interesting time."

"Huh, I bet."

"Do you feel a bit better now?"

"Yes, it helped a bit."

"You can put the T-Shirt on and then hop in your bed."

Richie did and Duncan covered him and sat down in the chair.

Richie, if your headache won't get better we'll see a doctor. Huh Mac, it isn't necessary, Richie said.

At this moment Tessa knocked and entered. "So did Duncan's massage help a bit?"

"Yes it did", Richie said.

"I hope you lose it during the night and you feel better tomorrow. Good night Richie and sleep well", said Tessa and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night Tessa. See you later Duncan."

"Hmm, yes I bet."

"Good then good night and sleep well, Richie" and with that he did give the boy a kiss on the forehead as well and sat down again.

"Good night, Mac", Richie said.

He helped Richie to relax and soon the lad was asleep and Duncan went in search for Tessa.

On Saturday morning after breakfast Richie had to help first Mac and then he had to go grocery shopping with Tessa. Shopping with Tessa was the most strenuous thing he'd ever experienced. Richie was downright tired.

"Mac, I now knows why you wanted to supervise the shop. This is unbearable and cruel to go shopping with this woman."

Duncan smirked, "Richie every man has to go through that from time to time even me. I made lunch so go on I'm sure you are hungry and then come back here I have some more work for you."

"You are a slave driver Mac."

"A slave driver wouldn't feed you first. Now go and have lunch Richie."

Half an hour later, Richie was back in Mac's office and sat down, with a plop on the vacant chair.

"So, what do you need me to do Mac?"

"I want you to bring this letter's to the post office around the corner and post them for me." Duncan handed him the bundle.

"You have to go now because they close in half an hour and you want to go to the cinema with your friend Angie."

"Mac is it okay when I don't come back here because I can catch the bus near the post office."

That's fine with me. Then we meet about ten in the Starbucks near the cinema, Richie."

"Yeah Mac, we'll be there."

"Fine, we'll just have to find out whether you have earned your allowance this week or not."

"Oh, Mac, you know that I gave my best. Yes, you usually have. Here 60 U.S. dollars I think that is enough for the cinema and what else you need."

"Oh, for sure thank you Mac."

"Well, go now and have fun!"

"I will see you later Mac."

Richie had a lovely evening with Angie. About ten Duncan met them at Starbucks and first brought Angie home.

At home he ordered Richie to go immediately to bed. Duncan and Tessa came to say good night and Duncan stayed as always. Richie felt worse and worse and he suddenly jumped up and disappeared into the bathroom and vomited.

Duncan went after him and when he saw that the teenager vomited. He wet a wash cloth and then filled a glass with water for him. Then he bent down and stroked the lad's back. When Richie was done he gave him the glass.

Richie drank a little and sat down on the toilet lid.

Duncan did run the wash cloth gently over Richie's face and neck.

"Richie, do you feel better now?" Richie could not answer he had to vomit again and Duncan bent down and stroked Richie's back reassuringly.

He heard a knock and Tessa entered. "Oh, le pauvre, can I help something Duncan?"

"Yes, if you can fetch a glass of coke for him, it's in the fridge."

When Richie was done Duncan handed him once again a glass of water and instructed him to just rinse his mouth.

Tessa came back with a glass of coke and handed it to Duncan.

"Now, Richie, just sip slowly some coke, it will help to settle your stomach ache." Duncan handed him the glass.

Richie did as he was told and saw that Tessa had disappeared.

"Do you think it's over now, Richie?"

„Yes, I think so, Mac."

"Then I suggest that you lie down again."

"Okay, Mac." Mac helped Richie back to his room and then tucked the boy back in. Duncan sat down and took Richie's hand in his and began the relaxation exercise. Richie had a long time until he finally fell asleep. Duncan gave him a kiss on the forehead and then switched off the light and went into his bedroom.

"How's Richie?" Tessa asked.

"He is sleeping now.

"Do you think he will be okay tomorrow so we can go out? Tessa asked.

"Yes, I think so. We go to the mountains when Richie is doing well. We want to enjoy Richie's first Sunday with us."

"I agree with you, Duncan."

At nine o'clock Duncan stepped in Richie's room and woke him. "Good morning Richie, how are you today?"

"Oh, leave me alone, it is Sunday. I want to sleep some more", moaned a very grumpy teenager.

Duncan sat down on the bed and stroked his back several times.

"Why can't you let me be", the boy groaned.

"No, I want to know how you feel and you have to get up."

"I feel better today but I want to stay in bed."

"Well then you remain in bed and you may only use the toilet. Absolutely no reading, watching TV or listening to music, said Duncan. Nothing is allowed."

"Huh, but you are cruel."

"No, you do not feel well so this result is logical. Then I'll bring tea and crisp bread. For small patients this is the best."

"Mac, I'm doing really well, I wanted to sleep just a little more."

"Okay, you are either in 20 minutes at breakfast or you stay all day and all night in bed without distraction. It is your decision."

"I hate you; you are a cruel man Mac." the teenager moaned.

"That does not bother me. It is normal for teenagers to hate their carers from time to time. I'll leave you alone so you can sulk. But it would be a shame; it will be a bright, sunny and warm day, just right for a picnic, my lad."

Duncan left the brat alone with the knowledge that he felt better when he was so rebellious.

"Well, did you had some success with the awakening of our teenager", asked Tessa and handed Duncan his mug with coffee.

"Yes he was quite rebellious, he feels better. He can now choose between 24 hours bed rest without distraction and crisp bread with tea or a picnic in the countryside."

"Oh, but you are a villain."

After 20 minutes Richie appeared in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tessa and Mac, he greeted.

"Good morning Richie, so you've decided to get up yet", Tessa said.

"Hmm yeah."

"Well then eat something and then we head into the mountains. We want to make a beautiful and pleasant trip, Duncan stated.

"Eat your breakfast, and then go brush your teeth. Put on good shoes and do not forget your jacket. In the mountains it is colder. Take an additional sweater. We'll meet at ten o'clock at the door. Understood little brat?

"Yeah Mac, do I have a choice here?

"No, we see you later and leave the kitchen in a clean state."

Tessa and Duncan went to their bedroom and emerged about ten again. Their teenager did await them pouting.

"Get in the car, Richie. Stop now with the pouting there is no reason for it."

"This is so easy to say for you. You don't have to do always just what you're told."

Yes that's because we are adults and you're still a child that is the difference between us. We will not leave you alone at home, this option you can forget.

"I'm fifteen not five, Mac and you know it."

"It does not matter to us because you always seem to do mischief, so it is not an option to leave you alone at home, Tessa confirmed.

This is not true. Then you can prove it in the future, but today we want to enjoy the rest of the day and not argue. Understood my little brat, Duncan said.

"Okay, okay, I give in" but he was still sitting sulking back in the car.

Tessa and Duncan said preliminary nothing to him and talked about various things. Richie soon lost interest and went to sleep.

When they had arrived at their destination Duncan said gently.

"Wake up lad, we are at our destination." Richie stretched and groaned und got off the car.

"Oh, that looks like a mountain to me. I won't climb it. It is too strenuous."

Duncan grinned and said; "It would never occur to me in a dream to let you climb this mountain. That would be too hard for me even though I am immortal. Look there is a cable car we can use. I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Huh, Mac, I've never been up so high."

"Don't be afraid. The cable car is safe and it is only 1300 meters high. High mountains are twice as high."

Tessa had already purchased three tickets and waited for the two. "Come on, we want to be on the mountain top in half an hour. The cable car travels in 5 minutes."

Richie was a little uneasy but he did not try to show it, because he was a tough guy.

Once at the top Richie admired first the view. "Are you sure that here are bears and wolves, Mac?"

"Yes but they are too shy we won't see them. Perhaps chamois and smaller animals like squirrels, marmots and small lizards or snakes."

"Snakes oh my God, are they poisonous?"

"Snakes are more afraid of you. Only if you make them afraid, they will bite you", Duncan reassured him.

Duncan took Richie's hand and said. "Come now let us walk to the lake and make our picnic there."

"How long do we have to walk", Richie pouted.

"About half an hour, I'm sure you can do that."

"Huh, for sure is this just the limit for me."

"Well, come now", look Tessa is already over there. For Richie it was so unusual. He was not used, that someone was nice to him. It embarrassed him. They met Tessa soon because she was waiting for them to join her.

"You okay, Richie?"

"Yeah sure."

"I only wanted to be sure, Richie", Tessa said.

Half an hour later they arrived at the lake and Richie relaxed slowly. It was a beautiful afternoon and Duncan told a couple of interesting stories and explained the vegetation and wildlife in the mountains a little. He could enjoy the return with the cable car now.

When they got home Richie was allowed to watch TV until dinner was ready and it was a relaxed evening till Tessa broke the mood with her announcement.

"Richie, it's time for you to go to bed", Tessa said as the show was over.

"It's only half past nine, I am not tired and don't want to go to bed", the boy protested angrily.

"Richie go to bed, Duncan told him. No, Mac I'm not tired, I don't want to and I am fifteen not five.

Richie go to bed, Duncan said more forcefully. Richie stood up, gave Tessa and Mac a furious look and shouted angrily; "It gets on my nerves I'm not a baby that needs to go to bed so early every evening."

Duncan just calmly got up grabbed his arm and accompanied him to his corner.

"Calm down Richie. Stand now in the corner as I have instructed you. Think about your behaviour."

Richie followed the instruction but only slowly and still angry. He knew that if he resisted Duncan, things would only get worse. The time did not pass for him and he was really bored.

He heard them discuss in French for a while and then Tessa left the living room. After twenty minutes Duncan ordered him to sit down in the armchair.

"Richie, we won't tolerate your outburst and you arguing with us about your bed time. You stop now immediately to fight us on this. Do you understand me? You may speak.

"Oh, Mac this is really too hard. I am fifteen. That's really unfair."

"We know that you're fifteen years old and that's why we send you to bed at a decent time. We don't want to deal with a grumpy teenager every morning when it is not necessary. "

"Huh, I'm not grumpy in the morning. I just need time to wake up. Not everybody is awake at five in the morning."

"Richie, it is enough. Make sure you stop arguing about it. You still think it is too early to go to bed?"

"Yes, I'm not tired."

"Well, Richie it is not your decision. You go immediately to bed or you receive another punishment."

"Huh, then I choose to go to bed" Richie decided.

"Good lad, then go now."

Then minutes later Duncan and Tessa went to say good night as usual and Richie was soon asleep.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager in later chapters

Duncan was always up at five in the morning so also this Monday. He had developed a new habit. Before he started his morning run he always quickly looked after Richie. The boy was still sleeping soundly but the duvet was on the ground. He covered the boy and kissed him on the forehead.

Soon after he left the house and started his morning run along the coast. His life had changed a lot in the last few weeks. But he was never as happy as now. Tessa knew everything about the game and the gathering. She was not happy about it but had nevertheless chosen to live with him. It would have been very hard for him to live without her. He had never loved someone as much as Tessa in his nearly 400 years. She was exceptional and his soul mate.

Now there was also Richie. He also knew his secret. Richie was the son, who he had always wanted. Richie needed a lot of attention and love from him. A child he could claim for himself, but needed him equally. Richie would be immortal in the future and a companion through time and centuries as was Connor. He would belong to his eternal family and would remember Tessa.

Now he was three weeks Richie's guardian. Three really stressful weeks, that he had to admit. But he did not want to miss a single day. The days when Richie was in the hospital were particularly stressful. They had divided the time between the hospital and the antique store. They had nearly constantly watched over him at the hospital because Richie was afraid to be alone there.

Duncan had started to read or tell him stories and Richie had loved it and of course the attention he got from them. Afterwards the boy had kept him and Tessa quite busy at home. Fortunately he was recovered and healthy again.

Duncan was aware that now was the right time for him to help Richie to establish good habits in his live. He must now learn perseverance, patience, discipline and most importantly to control his temperament and his moods.

But it was also important that Richie started to view himself as a family member and learned to trust them especially him.

Duncan was sure that the next few months would not be easy. Richie would try to impose his will and also test out their limits. He is a teenager and it was his right to be cheeky, curious, careless, reckless, brave but also very insecure, vulnerable and to have his own quirks and to make his own faults.

I'm sure it will be difficult for me to guide him and to be strict with him. As Mrs. Harrington said, as a parent you have to go through it all. One thing is sure, I will never neglect, abandon or send Richie away and always try to help him.

I just hope that it is possible that the inflicted emotional wounds start to heal and we are able to build trust. But it will not be easy and we will need great patience and love.

I'm sure some of our expectations and educational measures, he will hate and he will defend himself accordingly.

I'm curious how he reacts when I wake him today and tell him from now on he receives every morning at seven a yoga lesson. I bet he will be grumpy and moody and perhaps he will try to ignore me or yell at me.

Good thing that I expanded and renovated the attic this spring. Now I am able to exercise my kata's and teach Richie yoga and Tai Chi.

Before I do that, however, I have to put away my swords otherwise Richie maybe wants to play with them and hurts himself.

Duncan was back at six o'clock from his morning run and went to put away his swords and took a much needed shower. Shortly before seven he sat down with his coffee and he thought again about his teenager.

Oh, perhaps I should talk first with Richie. He is not in a boot camp here and I want him to enjoy the yoga and Tai Chi lessons. It is something to help him along and prepare him in a gentle way for his immortal life.

To wake him up at seven is a no go Macleod. You are not cruel and you are supposed to be his Dad and not his drill master.

Well, Connor would do it like that, no doubt, but I am not him. I often thought that he is too hard and too strict with John and it will probably backfire one day.

He loved Connor but he had hated him sometimes when he was his teacher. Huh, back in the 16th century he had hated the morning runs but it had changed.

Well then I go to my office. I still need to clarify when Richie's placement test in the St. Mary's High School can take place. I have also heard anything yet from Powell and Mrs. Keller. Well, we just wait and see.

Too Duncan's surprise Richie was already up at eight o'clock at breakfast.

"Good morning Richie."

"Morning Mac."

"You are already up." "

"Yes, I was not tired anymore."

When you have finished your breakfast, please come to my office. I would like to lead a conversation with you.

"Yes, sure Mac."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, Richie, do you have a guilty conscience?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought so because you phrased it that way."

"Huh, that was just a reflex."

"Okay, see you later, Richie."

Richie did not really want to talk to Duncan and tootled around. He did not appear until an hour later, in Duncan's office and looked tense.

"Sit down, Richie." The boy sat and looked at Duncan questioningly.

"What is it, Mac?"

"I talked with Mr. Lester. Tomorrow we can have a look at St. Mary's High School and then the placement test will be held. You'll spend the whole day there. On Wednesday afternoon, the placement test and the opportunities and possibilities for you will be discussed with us."

"Mac, but you already know, that I do not agree with you. I will not attend at St. Mary's. I will just hooky and you can do nothing."

"Be not so sure, my brat", Mac retorted.

"Richie, why are you just so stubborn, you know you have to go to school, you're not sixteen, and even then it would be useful! You need a high school degree so you can later have an interesting job. One you like."

"In this sense you're right, but I hate school, it's too boring and I won't go."

"Well Richie, I take your concern seriously. Be aware that I requested that you do the placement test tomorrow. And Richie, you do your best. Then we'll see. "

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, Richie and you know it. No excuses are accepted."

"Then I'm going to play dumb and fill out all wrong. I do not want to go to school again! Richie pouted.

Duncan gave him a stern look.

"Do you have more bad news for me or will I receive a lecture now or even a spanking because I'm not happy with your decisions. I will not go along!" Richie stated angrily.

"Richie, what are you thinking to talk so snotty with Duncan? He means well. For minors, the school is mandatory and Duncan did not lay down the law", Tessa stated. "It is not his fault."

"You will write an essay about why the compulsory school attendance makes sense till noon. Written by hand in small legible letters and the minimum is three A4 pages. Go to your room and now", Tessa instructed the boy.

"No, I will not do that, just leave me alone," Richie retorted angrily.

"Richie, I recommend you to go your room immediately and do what Tessa has told you. We conduct our conversation later. At the moment this does not make sense anymore. Think about your behaviour", Duncan advised.

"Oh, it is probably better I disappear for a while." He carried out their wish, but he shot them a long angry look.

Duncan had left an hour later because he had a meeting with a customer.

After noon Tessa entered Richie's room but the boy was not there. He had snacked out; when he got back he would be in big trouble.

Duncan was back shortly before eleven and Tessa informed him immediately about Richie's disappearance.

Oh, I did not expect that, but it was a possible reaction, Duncan said.

Yes but I am very worried and concerned. He is still not back. What can we do Mac?" Tessa asked.

"I go look for him."

Just at that moment the door bell rang. Duncan and Tessa went to open.

"Good evening Mrs. Noel, Mr. Macleod," Sergeant Powell greeted them.

"Good evening, Sergeant Powell", they greeted in union.

"I found someone who I know lives here." He waved to his colleague to bring Richie to them.

"We found him with some other kid's in the park just after ten. They had a little party with alcohol going on and your boy is a minor. Probably the alcohol was stolen, but we don't know it, so we will let it go."

"Thank you Sergeant Powell for your willingness to let it go and for bring him back safely", Duncan said.

Richie did not dare to look at them and kept his eyes downcast.

"Richie, go immediately to your room, take a shower and stay there", Tessa said in a harsh tone. Richie did what she told him, glad to escape for the moment.

"Not as easy as you thought with this boy Mr. Macleod."

"No indeed, but he just needs time to adjust but I still think he is worth the effort Sergeant Powell.

"Well, Mr. Macleod he is now your little problem but I think a punishment would be appropriate."

"Sure Sergeant Powell he will receive a punishment for sure."

"When can I come and interview him about Mrs. Tyler?"

"Thursday or Friday afternoon would be agreeable".

"Okay then I visit you this Friday about four o'clock."

"That's fine with me Sergeant Powell", Duncan confirmed.

"Okay Mrs. Noel and Mr. Macleod good night."

"Good night Sergeant Powell and thank you."

Duncan and Tessa were both angry with Richie.

"I am really furious Duncan. He snacked out; he was cheeky, did not write his essay, had some alcohol and was out late without our permission. Tomorrow he has his placement test."

"Tessa I think it is best that he is now in bed soon so he gets enough sleep. He needs to know what he did wrong and that his behaviour will have consequences for him. But we won't argue with him tonight and tomorrow morning. It does not help the situation. If you think you are too angry, just let me deal with him tonight."

"Yes, that is best; say good night for me, I go to bed."

Duncan needed to calm down as well. He sat down on the sofa. He took some deep breaths and then he used a special meditation to calm down.

Twenty minutes later Duncan knocked and entered Richie's room. Richie sat on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, folded arms and head on top of them lost in thoughts. Richie looked lost, vulnerable and very young.

Duncan sat down on the bed and patted Richie's head for a moment. The lad looked up.

"Oh, Richie, that was probably not a good day for you.

You were cheeky and defiant

You run away and had no permission to leave our home

You haven't written the demanded essay about the compulsory school attendance

You drank some alcohol.

The police brought you home very late

You have violated several rules. Why did you act like this?"

"I will not go back to school and I do not like it, when you order me around all the time", Richie said forcefully.

"That is no explanation but I don't want to argue with you. It brings us no further.

You will go to school, that is final.

There are certain social rules and conditions which we have to keep and to respect, otherwise we get into big trouble and have to live with the consequences.

I expect from you that you will give your best during the test tomorrow.

If the teacher is satisfied with your effort and your behaviour your punishment will be less strict. It is up to you how we will proceed tomorrow evening and how severe the punishment will be.

But you need your rest my lad. So lie down."

Richie followed his instructions without further protest and Duncan covered him.

"Mac, I'm sorry."

"I know my lad but we will discuss it tomorrow evening.

We are disappointed Richie about your actions and behaviour, but nonetheless we love you.

Tessa also wishes you a good night. She went to bed because she was exhausted. She was too upset about your behaviour and she was worried when you didn't come home at a decent time."

"I'm really sorry Mac, tell her that and say good night for me too."

"Sure I will Richie."

"Please try to relax and fall asleep." Duncan kissed him on the forehead and said; "Goodnight Richie sleep well.

"Good night Mac."

Then Duncan led him through the relaxation exercise.

Twenty minutes later Duncan joined Tessa in their bed.

"What happened"; Tessa asked.

"I explained to him what he did and told him that we are disappointed.

I told him that we expect that he will give his best during the test tomorrow.

If the teacher is satisfied with his effort and his behaviour the punishment will be less strict. It is up to him how we will proceed tomorrow evening and how severe the punishment will be.

He asked me to tell you that he regrets his behaviour and wishes you a good night."

"You have mastered this situation really well Duncan. I would have been too strict and too harsh because I really was upset."

"I know my love. Sometimes it is better to retreat. It will certainly happen to me too. It is important that he knows we love him anyway."

"I love you Duncan Macleod of the clan of MacLeod."

"I love you too my sweetheart;" and that led to other actions.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager in later chapters

On Tuesday morning Duncan went to rouse the lad at 8.15. He sat down on the bed and stroked slightly his back.

"Richie wake up and dress decently we have to leave in half an hour. Your breakfast is ready."

Richie stretched a bit.

"Ah, Mac, I'm sick I have a headache. How many beers did you drink last night?"

"Hmm, don't know. "

"This is just an excuse. Get up and get dressed. In five minutes you are at breakfast."

"Oh, no I am really sick Mac. Please ask for a new appointment."

"Certainly, and then you're sick again or are you thinking of something else. Headache or not you are at breakfast in five minutes. If you are able to drink alcohol you may also attend a placement test.

"Please have mercy, Mac".

"No, get up immediately and stop whining."

Duncan left the room.

Ten minutes later, a bad-tempered Richie appeared at breakfast. Everything was ready. Duncan drank his coffee.

"Is that really necessary, Mac."

"Please eat your breakfast. Do you need a pain reliever against headache?"

"Huh, that would be a good idea, Richie said.

Duncan got up and a few minutes later he handed Richie a pain reliever. Richie took the pain reliever and swallowed it.

"Well now go brush your teeth and get your jacket. Meet me in five minutes at the door. Hurry up and don't dawdle."

Huh, today Mac was really strict with him. Better not pick a fight with him today or I lose, Richie thought.

Shortly before nine, the two were at the school. Richie wanted to get out of the car but suddenly he felt Duncan's hand on his left arm.

"Richie, I expect that you will give your best during the test and you are polite. Understood?"

"Huh, yes sir I'll be good."

"Well then you can now get out of the car and remember it."

Duncan greeted the secretary and informed her about his appointment with Mr. Lester. She led them straight to her boss.

"Good morning Graham."

"Good morning you two, you must be Richie."

"Good morning Sir", Richie replied politely.

I will show you the school first and then we will accompany you to Mrs. Smith. She will implement the placement test and take care of you. It will last all day but no worry there will be small breaks and a longer lunch break."

The tour was interesting. The school was very different than state schools. It was clean, functional and practical with a good technical standard. There were a maximum of 16 students in a class. The cafeteria you can visit later with Mrs. Smith. Now we will not let her wait any longer."

"Mrs. Smith this is Richie Ryan and this gentleman is Duncan Macleod his guardian."

"Good Morning Mr. Macleod and Richie", she greeted them.

"Richie is here for his placement test but we all know that", said Mr. Lester.

"I now have another appointment. I have to go unfortunately. Duncan, we'll see you tomorrow afternoon. Good luck Richie and a good day."

Duncan and Graham left the room and suddenly he was alone with Mrs. Smith.

"Please sit down where you want to Richie", she said.

Huh, sure Mrs. Smith, I sit over there." Richie did what she told him and sat down near the window.

"If you agree, you will do in each subject the written part first and then I'll ask you a few oral questions."

"Yes, that is fine with me", Richie confirmed.

"In the end, we will lead a closing discussion. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes that's okay, Mrs. Smith."

"Good, if you do not understand something, you can ask me any time. Take your time; you do not have to hurry.

I will always interrupt you after 50 minutes and you'll be able to rest 10 minutes."

"Here's a bottle of water and a glass, please help yourself."

Then she handed Richie the first test.

Ms. Smith was nice with Richie but still it was very exhausting for him.

He tried to do everything as best as possible. He did not want to disappoint Mac and Tessa. He was a little bit ashamed of his behaviour from yesterday. Actually, they only wanted his best and he had not behaved exactly exemplary.

Twenty minutes after five Mac came to pick him up. He led a brief conversation with Mrs. Smith and then they parted.

"I am very pleased that you gave your best and you were polite", Mac said and tousled his hair.

"Now we are looking forward to the result. How are you Richie?"

"Huh, I'm fine but I am rather tired and hungry."

"I believe you. Tomorrow you can sleep in. You have earned it. Dinner will be ready when we are at home. I'm sure you will like it."

Richie and Duncan entered the kitchen together.

"Hello Richie, everything went well", Tessa asked curious.

"Hi Tess, yes everything went well.*

"Well then you have indeed earned your favourite dish", Tessa said.

"Mrs. Smith was very pleased with Richie, and he was polite", Duncan confirmed.

"Sit down", everything is ready.

The dinner was pleasant. After that Richie had to do the dishes.

Duncan and Tessa retreated into the living room and spoke French with each other.

When Richie had done his duty, he entered the living room and asked; "May I please go to my room, I'm tired?"

"No, Richie, first we want to talk to you about your behaviour from yesterday. Please sit down and tell us which rules you have violated, Tessa instructed him.

Richie sat down a bit frustrated, easy to see for Duncan.

"Huh, do we really need to talk about it?"

"Yes, Richie we have to talk about. We will not let it just go", Duncan stated.

Uhm, Well, I was cheeky and defiant

I run away and had no permission to leave home

I haven't written the demanded essay about the compulsory school attendance

I drank some alcohol

The police brought me home very late

That's it."

"Well, you listed everything. We will tell you now for what and how you will be punished.

You were cheeky and defiant

We let it go because you're a teenager and you behaved as expected today", Duncan stated.

"You have not written the essay about the compulsory school attendance. This you will do on Thursday morning", Tessa demanded.

"You run away and had no permission to leave our home

Can you imagine that we were worried about you?" Tessa asked him.

"Huh, yes, I'm really sorry I did scare you, Tessa."

"For a kid in your age it is very dangerous to be out this late so we can not overlook it", Duncan said forcefully.

"You get house arrest for a week. No television, no phone calls and no music. After dinner you go to your room and at nine o'clock you're in bed. The house arrest starts tomorrow evening", Tessa told him.

"But this is really hard", Tessa.

"The decision has been made and we do not discuss it with you. I recommend you to accept it", Tessa advised.

"You drank some alcohol and the police brought you home very late", Duncan declared.

"For that you receive a spanking tonight", Duncan said.

"Hey are you crazy. I'm fifteen, not five; this punishment is really unfair and unjustified. I only had one beer. That Powell found us is not my fault."

"Be glad that Powell found and brought you home. He has saved you and us more trouble. He comes over on Friday afternoon because of the survey. You will say thank you.

He brought you home instead to arrest you. He decided against an arrest. Minors are not allowed to drink alcohol and it is against the law to instigate a riot in a public park at this time. Each of it would have been enough reason to arrest you or all of you and brought before the judge.

Be glad that you just have to say thank you Sgt. Powell and receive a spanking in addition. You may go to your room and prepare for bed," Duncan said a little annoyed.

Richie no longer dared to rebel and trotted off in the direction of his room. He had not thought about that. Powell had been able to arrest him. Perhaps the judge would have put him really in prison this time. After that Mrs. Harrington certainly wouldn't allowed him to live with Mac and Tessa. Huh, he really was stupid.

"Oh, that was really arduous, Tessa moaned. He was not aware that he now could already be in jail."

"The main thing is that he has realized it now and that he thanks Powell", Duncan said.

"I just want to watch the news quickly Duncan;" and then she switched on the TV and they cuddled a bit.

"I suggest that we now seek out our teenager in his room. You wish him good night and you leave.

Then I will explain to him again why he deserves and receives this spanking."

"Yes, that's a good suggestion. So we go ahead and promise me Duncan, that you have no pity on him. It could have come much worse. He deserves a proper spanking."

"This is also my opinion", Duncan confirmed.

Richie was already in bed when he heard a knock and the couple entered. Good, the two were just here to say good night.

Tessa sat down on the bed and said, "Richie you know that we love you and therefore we have to correct your behaviour."

"Yes, I know, Tessa." Not so good he thought.

"Well, it is important for us that you know we love you. I wish you good night and then she kissed him on his forehead. Good night Richie and sleep well. "

"Good night Tessa."

Mac sat down in the chair next to his bed. The threatened spanking was just a joke. Richie was sure he was almost grown up.

"Richie get up we have to discuss and edit something."

"Uh, what you mean Mac", Richie asked nervously.

"The spanking is still outstanding", Mac said seriously.

"Mac, it's just a joke between us I'm too old for that."

"I do not agree. For me you're still a little boy and it will remain the same when you're 25. I still will be 385 years older than you and that gives me every right to discipline you when you obviously need it."

Suddenly Richie's face was deep red.

"Huh, you mean it seriously, Richie asked with a trembling voice.

"Huh, yes Richie I mean it serious. Stand up or do you need my help for that?"

"Uhm, I can do that myself" and he followed Duncan's instruction.

"Tell me now why you deserve this spanking," Duncan demanded.

"Mac, that's just your opinion, I'm not on the same wave here!"

"Actually it is my opinion and Tessa's also."

"I deserve no spanking you bastard, Richie shouted angrily.

"Well then I'll explain it to you again no problem", Duncan said in a calm manner. He did not respond to the insult. Richie was just excited and probably a little anxious and that was understandable.

"You'll get a spanking because you drank alcohol.

Minors are not allowed to drink alcohol. It is against the law.

It is prohibited to instigate a riot in a public park at a late time and you risked your live.

You probably remember your second day with us when I told you that it is crystal clear that you are not allowed to do any criminal or illegal stuff and you do nothing that endangers your life.

If you do one of those things you are definitively in for a spanking and a severe punishment in addition."

"Huh, yes I remember and I violated this rule. I'm really sorry, can't you punish me differently" Richie asked desperately.

"I have also told you that a Macleod keeps always his promises. I will not change that yet. Please come to me."

"No Mac, please don't spank me", Richie pleaded.

Duncan simply grabbed Richie and moved him in one swift motion in his lap. His head down and his butt up ready to spank. Richie tried to fight and stand up but Duncan held him firmly.

Richie got a severe panic attack and tried to fight back. But Duncan held him and would not let him go.

There was no going back he had to do that now. Duncan did not like this but it needs to be done. Better a sore posterior than in prison.

When Richie no longer resisted because he was too tired for it, he felt that Mac began to rub soothing circles on his back.

So he told Richie several times; "You must have no fear Richie. Just calm down my lad, I would never touch you inappropriately. I would never beat you, molest or rape you and that's a promise. When I must correct your behaviour, you receive a spanking no less and no more.

Richie slowly calmed down when he realized that Mac spoke calmly but firmly with him. Slowly, he also understood what Mac said and meant. Nevertheless, the fear remained.

"I shall start now with the spanking", Duncan informed him.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Richie gasped; these first blows already produced an unpleasant heat and a slight burn on his butt. He bit his lip, determined to get through this without making a sound. Mac had a hard hand Richie noticed and distributed the blows masterly on the various zones on Richie's butt.

Richard tell me why you receive this spanking, Duncan asked him.

"Huh, tell me again", muttered Richie in a trembling voice.

"You are not allowed to do criminal or illegal stuff and you do nothing that endangers your life", Duncan declared.

"Repeat it Richard", Duncan demanded forcefully.

"I am not allowed to do criminal or illegal stuff and I do nothing that endangers my life", Richie repeated in a trembling voice.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Richie whimpered. The stinging heat had now become a slow burn. He felt how some tears began to gather in his eyes.

"Richard tell me again why you receive this spanking!" Duncan demanded again.

"I am not allowed to do criminal or illegal stuff and I do nothing that endangers my life", muttered Richie with an even more trembling voice.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Richie felt the blows on his butt more and more and his sensitivity and the burning feeling did increased immensely. He did not know how much of this he could endure before he would cry like a baby.

"Richard tell me again why you receive this spanking"! Duncan demanded again.

"I am not allowed to do criminal or illegal stuff and I do nothing that endangers my life", sobbed Richie choppy.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The tears started to fall. Richie's butt was on fire and he was not able to stop the sobs at this point.

Mac had monitored him closely and knew that Richie was near his limit.

"Mac, please stop, I'm so sorry!"

"I know, Richard, but you must learn that your actions have consequences!"

Then Duncan informed him. "But it's almost over."

"Richard tell me again why you receive this spanking!" Duncan demanded again.

"I am not allowed to do criminal or illegal stuff and I do nothing that endangers my life", sobbed Richie choppy.

Richie felt that Mac now pulled his pyjama pants down. Oh, no! How embarrassing Richie thought.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

The final blows were the hardest and Richie lost his control completely.

"Richard, the spanking is over", Duncan informed his teenager.

Richie was now crying hard and Duncan started to rub again comforting circles in his back.

Richie's butt was deep red and hurt.

When the boy had calmed Duncan ordered him to stand up and assisted him. Richie fixed his pyjama pants back in place and winced.

Duncan stood too and pulled his troubled teenager into a big bear hug. Richie didn't resist him and hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, Mac."

"I know Richie and you are forgiven. I love you and want you to be safe and well.

"You have a hard hand, Mac! " Richie complained.

Good, I'm glad you are impressed. I hope it will help you to choose to obey us and calm down your life.

Tell me again why you received this spanking just to be sure that you know it."

"I am not allowed to do criminal or illegal stuff and I do nothing that endangers my life", Richie repeated.

"I believe it is enough for now," Duncan said.

"Hop in your bed!"

Duncan covered him gently with his blanket.

"Richie I love you. Good night my lad. Sleep well." Duncan kissed him on his forehead.

"Mac, I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"I know Richie", and he tousled his hair.

"Good night Mac."

Duncan took Richie's hand in his and started the relaxation exercise and soon Richie fell asleep.

Duncan turned out the light and went into his bedroom. He noticed that Tessa was already asleep. He lay down and soon fell asleep.

Richie had a terrible nightmare. First Duncan heard him only moan and then the lad began to mumble.

He opened the door to the Richie's room and said reassuringly, "Richie it is just a nightmare. Wake up you are safe. Richie wake up!"

"Mac"? Richie asked.

"Yes, it's me Mac. May I sit down on your bed, Richie?"

"Huh, yes why not!"

"You had a nightmare you want to tell me about it?"

"No,I'm okay I cannot remember."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"It is not necessary."

"Are you sure I make some tea for myself."

"Okay I'll take one too."

"Stay in bed I will bring it."

Duncan made some tea and soon he handed Richie his mug.

"Thank you Mac."

"You're welcome. Is this the old priest's special tea", Richie asked.

"Yes it is Darius recipe."

Richie sniffed at his tea, and then took little sips. When Richie had finished his tea he handed Mac the mug.

"Do you want me to stay till you drift off to sleep again?"

"Huh, yes", Richie said hesitantly.

Duncan tousled Richie's hair and kissed him on the forehead and sat down in the chair.

Duncan took Richie's hand in his large one and started the relaxation exercise again.

"Breathe slowly in and out. ... "

Ten minutes later Richie was asleep again. Duncan disentangled his hand and went back in his own bed.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager

Duncan was at breakfast when Tessa joined him.

"Good morning Duncan" and she kissed him.

"Good morning, my love."

She sat down. "Yesterday I was very tired and fell asleep. How was it with Richie?"

"Oh, he was not enthusiastic. He meant that it was just a joke and he would not get a spanking."

"But Duncan, that was clear from the beginning. We have explained it to him under what circumstances we deem it appropriate."

"Yes, but he has not taken us seriously. I then refreshed his memory a little and repeat what we told him after our visit at social service."

"Did he understand it", Tessa asked.

"Yes, I think so or hope so at least."

"And how did you deal with him then?"

"Well, he did not follow my instructions and then I had to pull him onto my lap. He then had a panic attack and he fought hard with me. I held him firm on my lap and did not let go. I had to wait until he was weary.

Then I helped him to calm down a bit. I told him that he must not be afraid of me. I assured him that I would not exceed the threshold to abuse. He would receive a spanking and nothing more.

Tessa I was really worried when he reacted so violently. But I had to go through with it otherwise he would not take me or us seriously any more.

I dealt him a total of 100 strokes, 80 over the pyjama pants and 20 on the bare butt. I have not struck too hard because it was his first spanking. Every 20 strokes he had to tell me why he received this spanking to be sure that he did really did know why he got it.

Then I comforted him and put him to bed. I declared again that I love him."

"I think you've mastered this situation well, Duncan. But you're right, it worries me that he was so opposed."

"Tessa, we do not know what he has experienced so far. We must be very careful. He does not trust us. He does not believe we just want his best. Above all, he does not believe us that we love him and want to give him a permanent home."

"Well, Duncan, it is up to us to prove it to him. We need to prove that we stand behind him and love him. It takes time but we have this time."

He had nightmares tonight, Tessa and I hope it was not because of the spanking. I woke him and made him some tea. Afterwards he fell asleep soon again."

"Well then you've taken care of him. I hope he realized that he is important to you."

"Duncan it is nearly nine o'clock, you should go wake him."

"No, I have promised him yesterday that he can sleep in. I will wake him up at half past ten, and after a light breakfast I give him his first yoga lesson."

"Good idea, I will prepare lunch at half past one, and then we do have enough time. At three we have our appointment with Graham at St. Mary's High School", said Tessa.

"I'm looking forward to the results; I hope that Richie will be in a class with children the same age as he is."

"Yes, me too Tessa, now I do have a few phone calls to take care of" Duncan said.

"I will open the store", Tessa retorted.

Richie woke up just before ten o'clock. Today, no one had roused him. So Mac had kept his word.

Then yesterday evening came to his mind as he rolled onto his back. Oh, my butt still hurts a little and he turned on his right side.

Huh, Mac has given me a hard spanking. At least his fingers did not find the way into my butt or to my genitals. He has not touched me in a sexual way or groped at me indecently.

He promised me no abuse. The others had promised that too. Then they did it anyway. They did not continue to renege.

What should I do? Run away or wait? Well, actually he was quite nice and has comforted me and cared for me when I had this nightmare.

Why do they say over and over again that they love me and only want to help me? We do not know each other for a long time not even for a month. I cannot trust them and they can't love me.

Now, by law he is my guardian and I have to do what he asks of me. He is not the first which is nice at the beginning and suddenly everything changes.

Huh, I'm terrified that this time it also does not work out. But I do not want to live on the street. In addition, the orphanage or a prison is not an option. Here at least I have a nice room and enough to eat.

But the next few days will be uncomfortable. I got house arrest and I must write this essay. They're just too hard with me. Still, I like the two somehow.

Okay, if I'm honest I deserved the punishment. I really did not behave like the two expect it of me. Do they expect too much of me?

Huh, I must admit that it is not too much. Actually, I should just behave decently and obey and do nothing illegal or criminal anymore. Ah, and do nothing that endangers my live.

At that moment he heard a knock and Duncan entered.

"Good morning Richie, you're awake?"

"Uhm, yes Mac, I'm awake and hi."

"Have you slept well after the interruption my lad?"

"Yeah, no more nightmares."

"Well then get up and dress in some sportswear. After breakfast, I'm going to teach you some yoga and Tai Chi."

"What are you crazy I am not an old man!"

"No, not really", Duncan smirked.

"The doctor said that you are underweight and malnourished. He instructed us to control your diet. He also told me to encourage you and do some sport with you. He said nothing too intense at the beginning. You have to build your muscles and endurance."

"Ah, Mac, please can we negotiate the kind of sport?"

"Sure, but only when you reached your normal weight and you did build up your muscles and your stamina."

"Please have mercy with me, Mac."

"Richie you've ever done yoga or Tai Chi before?"

"No, but.

"Then just try it first. I'm sure it will challenge you. You like the relaxation exercise in the evening."

"Huh, okay I'll try."

"Good lad."

"So from now on we will every day practice either some yoga or Tai Chi together.

"Must we really do that every day, Mac?"

"Yes, it must be my lad and I think you will live."

"Richie, the doctor told us something else."

"What?"

"That you had unprotected sex and you caught a little unpleasant sexually transmitted disease."

"Huh, you know about it." Suddenly Richie was deep red in the face.

"Well, that can happen but it would be better to protect yourselves with a condom. No one should put his life at risk just for sex. Do you know how to use a condom?"

"Huh, Mac, I know don't worry" Richie retorted embarrassed.

"Well then, I expect that you use always condoms in the future for your protection."

"Promise me, Richard!"

"Huh, I promise."

"If you have any questions on this subject, please talk to me about it. I take it seriously, and advise you."

And Richie, you can tell me absolutely everything. I will not think badly of you or not take you seriously. I will not judge you.

Tessa and I will always stand by you and try to help you.

I have already experienced so many unpleasant things in my life. As an immortal you experience all. I had unpleasant experiences myself, including abuse.

Huh, okay Mac.

"Now get up Richie and dress. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes."

Duncan left Richie's room and went to prepare his breakfast. He was glad that he finally had his chance to talk about the boy's sexual live and to clarify what they expect from him in the future. He thought it would be more difficult. Well we will see.

Oh, Richie thought, that I have just been missing for my happiness.

I do wonder what he really knows about me.

Why did he say I can tell him everything?

Okay I will say to Mrs. Keller and Powell only the most necessary. I will not stand in the line of fire.

No one needs to know what I already have experienced.

They would only condemn me. I am very sure that Mac and Tessa would bring me back immediately to the next orphanage. I am not talking about me and that's final.

As long as it reasonably well here I'll stay. When that changes, I will run away.

Mostly it's just for a short time well. Even with Mac and Tessa it will not be different. I cannot afford to lower my barriers. I must be careful and I cannot trust them.

Twenty minutes later Richie entered the kitchen.

"Richie here, your breakfast is ready, sit down and enjoy it."

Duncan sat down with a cup of coffee and a sigh, and looked at Richie with concern.

For Richie it was clearly visible and he was embarrassed and said nothing.

"Is everything okay with you", Duncan asked the lad.

"Does Tessa know it too?"

"The doctor has informed both of us."

"Well, the antibiotics took care of your pneumonia and the sexually transmitted disease. The doctor has assured us that you'll be back in perfect health. Your blood was okay too."

"Oh, well I was not sure, he said shyly.

"I thought the doctor spoke to you about it. Yes he did but I was not sure if he was honest with me, Richie said".

"You are okay and on your way to recover and be healthy again. But we have to do something for it."

"Huh, yes, the yoga lesson I nearly forgot" Richie admitted.

"I will remember you. Come on I show you the practice room."

"There is a practise room, Richie asked surprised.

"Yes in the attic."

"You did not show me this room", Richie accused.

"No, I had my swords here, so I felt it was not a good idea."

There is another house rule Richie. You do not handle a sword without my permission. It is far too dangerous for you!

You heard me? "

"Yes, Mac I heard you."

Duncan showed him the attic and then instructed Richie some yoga exercises. It was not as bad as Richie had imagined it. It was also not as easy as he had though.

After an hour and a half Mac let him go. Richie went to take a shower and to dress.

Duncan was surprised when Richie entered his office. He had thought that the lad would watch some TV.

"Mac, can we talk?"

"Sure Richie, what do you want to discuss."

"Uhm, Mac, I wanted to go out with some friends this weekend to be correct we have some tickets for a concert Saturday night.

I paid for my ticket already. Now I wanted to ask you if the house arrest may be postponed until Sunday morning, or you could make an exception."

"Richie that was a little bit premature to pay for the ticket before you got our permission. You know that you should ask us before you go out with your friends. I will talk about it with Tessa. We'll tell you later how we decided."

"Okay, I can wait. Do you have a job for me", Richie asked.

Duncan was a little surprised.

"Yes you could roll the coins."

"That I can do", Richie retorted.

Duncan gave him the sack of coins and the corresponding roles.

"Look on this side of the desk is enough space to perform this work."

Duncan turned to his work and let Richie do his task.

Richie said nothing and concentrated on his task. He hoped that he could attend the concert. He tried to be a good boy.

Suddenly Tessa was in the office.

"Lunch is ready!"

"Oh, I'm really hungry" Richie yelled and rushed into the bathroom to wash his hands.

"Well, at least he is hungry" Tessa laughed.

"Huh, it was quite scary, he was really busy," Duncan smirked.

The lunch was pleasant and after that it was nearly time to visit St. Mary's.

This time Tessa accompanied them. Richie was visibly nervous.

"Richie, nothing will happen to you", Tessa said reassured.

"We will surely find a good solution for you", Duncan added.

He went to the secretary and she waved them through. The director is waiting for you in his office. You know the way Mr. Macleod.

Duncan knocked at the door.

Graham opened the door immediately.

"Good afternoon, my friends please come in and have a seat."

They greeted the Director and then they sat down.

"So, you're sure looking forward to your results, Richie?"

Yes, Sir, Richie retorted polite.

"Luckily, I can tell you that they turned out well.

Duncan has told me that you've changed school often during the last years.

Therefore I find it even more amazing.

Mrs. Smith informed me that you told her that it was often boring for you at school."

"Yes, that's right."

"We know why this was like that. You are very intelligent boy and you were not enough challenged.

That will change in our school. We have a special program for children like you. Since we have the results of your test, we also know what level you achieved in the various subjects already."

Duncan said "Really good news for us, Graham."

"How have we now to proceed", asked Tessa?

"Richie can visit our school if you want him to attend," the Director told them.

"Yes, I definitively would like him to attend this school," Duncan declared.

"Well, I'll give you with pleasure the registration forms and test results."

"Graham, we will fill out these forms and send them back in the next few days", Tessa said.

"Graham, has Richie some knowledge gaps? If yes, how can we help him to close them before school starts," Duncan asked?

"Well, Richie should work at his English spelling and grammar that is his weak spot. It would be an advantage if he would learn one or two foreign languages, perhaps French and Italian."

"We will think about it," Tessa said.

"Well, when we received the entry forms, you will get a confirmation of acceptance. A month before school starts Mrs. Smith will contact you. She will invite you to a meeting. Then you can discuss Richie's timetable with her."

"Graham, we want to thank you for your help and your understanding," Duncan said.

"This is really not necessary."

"Well, then we should go now," Tessa said. They said goodbye and left.

"Well, really good news. I'm proud of you Richie", Duncan said and ruffled his hair.

"I am also proud of you; Tessa said gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Huh, thought Richie embarrassed and not able to respond.

"I think you deserve an ice cream", Duncan told him.

"Yes indeed, the Italian ice cream shop is just around the corner", Tessa informed them.

"Well, we know our goal, come on Richie."

It was a pleasant afternoon, and Richie was hopeful that he could attend the concert.

At home Tessa instructed the boy to tidy up his room and bathroom. After that he had to wipe her workshop and then to bring out the garbage.

Richie heard them speak French and he hates it, because he did not understand them. He took care of the duties assigned to him and then retired to his room.

Shortly before dinner Tessa inspected his room and the bathroom. She informed him that he had completed all tasks to her satisfaction and dinner was ready.

The dinner was pleasant and good as ever. Tessa and Duncan talked about their business. After dinner, Tessa asked Richie to do the dishes and then to join them in the living room.

When he had finished his task he went in the living room and sat down as requested.

"Richie, we want to talk to you about your request this morning", Duncan informed him.

"Richie, I was actually against it to allow you to go to this concert. You received house arrest and not without a reason, Tessa stated.

Duncan, however, voted that we should allow you to attend this concert.

We have now agreed that the house arrest will start tomorrow morning.

Tessa noticed that Richie clearly was shattered but held his tongue in check this time.

But we agreed that you can visit the concert on Saturday night. Duncan will pick you up after the concert", Tessa informed him and smirked.

Huh, thank you, Richie said.

"The crucial factor was that we have seen that you've tried to give your best at the placement test and you have completed your tasks to our satisfaction.

Nevertheless you will write the demanded essay tomorrow morning", Tessa demanded.

"Sure I will do that Tessa."

"We need to clarify something Richie," Duncan said seriously.

Mrs. Keller will visit us tomorrow afternoon and Sergeant Powell on Friday afternoon.

We expect that you are polite and respectful. If you do not want to answer because it is too painful for you, then that's fine.

Simply say you do not want to answer but stay calm. Nothing will happen to you. You'll be safe. I will monitor it and support you", Duncan assured him.

"We find it important, that you tell what happened to you, but it is your decision and we will accept and support you", Tessa confirmed.

"We also want you to thank Sergeant Powell", Duncan said forcefully.

"Huh, I'll try, but honestly I will be very difficult for me!"

"We know it, but we still expect good manners, Duncan stated.

Richie had no wish to deepen this topic. "May I go to my room please", he asked instead.

"Yes, you may go it's time for you anyway. Get ready for bed."

Richie left and went to his room.

A few minutes later the adults followed him to say good night.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager in some chapters

Richie woke up just before eight o'clock. No one needed to rouse him. Today and tomorrow will be hard. He was not really thrilled to talk to Mrs. Keller. A talk with Powell would be annoying as hell.

Oh, and he had to apologize and to thank him. Was Mac crazy? Well, but Powell had the right to arrest him and Richie had a long criminal record. That could have been the final straw. Okay, I will do what Mac expects. But Powell doesn't need to know a thing about me.

Okay, I take a shower and then breakfast.

As Richie entered the kitchen only Mac was there.

"Good morning my lad, you are early today."

"Morning Mac, yesterday you sent me to bed at nine. Don't be surprised."

"You want some pancakes?"

"Oh, yes I like them."

"Then sit down. They are ready in some minutes."

"Uhm, can I use your computer after breakfast?"

"Yes, why not, but remember the essay you have to write till noon."

"I know I will write it after using your computer, I promise."

"Okay, here are your pancakes. I have an appointment in half an hour. See you later Richie."

Richie used the computer in the office to gather some information about the compulsory school attendance. Now it was easy to write the essay.

Richie went to his room and an hour later he had completed his task.

Just when Tessa's customers had left the store, Richie strolled into the shop and handed her his essay.

"Here I hope you're happy with it."

"You're done? Well, I will read it as soon as possible. Please go back to your room you are still under house arrest."

Richie sighed, but obeyed and went back to his room.

Tessa was surprised the essay was well written but with some minor errors.

Duncan came back a little later.

"Hello my sweetheart!"

"Hello Duncan!

"Is everything all right Tessa?"

"Yes, Duncan, Richie handed me his essay."

"Are you satisfied? Yes, but I wonder from where he had his information."

"I allowed him to use the computer this morning."

"Ah, the little rascal is really clever."

"Please, show it to me."

Duncan read the essay.

"It is well written and it has only a few small errors. Tessa I think we should be satisfied with it."

He looked up and saw that Tessa frowned.

"Tessa, don't tell me you want to punish him for using the computer."

"Duncan, he cheated!"

"Oh, no, Tessa, he only sought information."

"Okay, I give in. You are once again on his side. But I will inform him" Tessa said.

I take care of our store no problem.

Tessa knocked and then entered Richie's room.

"Well Richie, I read your essay and I am satisfied. But next time solve the problem without using the computer. Understood?"

"Yes, of course, Tessa."

"Until lunch you stay in your room" and then she left without another word.

Huh, Tessa can be a witch. Note to myself, do not infuriate Tessa. You can only lose.

Tessa entered the store again.

"That was a quick talk" Duncan remarked.

"I just informed him that I'm satisfied and told him to stay in his room till lunch."

"Tessa, I think that is not a good idea to let him stew in his room. He is under house arrest Duncan. It is justified. He needs to know that we are consequent with him."

"Yes, Tessa but he is nervous and anxious because he has to talk to Mrs. Keller this afternoon. I am not sure it is good to let him alone."

"Oh, you again! Do what you want with him Duncan but you are too soft with this boy. It will backfire."

"He can roll the coins in my office. So he is distracted and not alone."

"Okay, I let you handle him today, but do not complain if he starts to make only what suits him."

"I will not complain, for I'm sure this will not happen."

A customer entered the shop and Tessa greeted him and asked if she could help.

Richie felt left alone after Tessa's abrupt departure. He brooded immediately about the next two afternoons. He sat down on the floor, leaned against the wall and drew up his knees, arms and head on top of them.

He did not hear Duncan knocking at the door. He was surprised when he suddenly saw Mac's legs appear in his vision field. He felt a slight touch on his head and he looked up.

Duncan sat down cross-legged in front of Richie.

"Oh, you were deep in thought my lad."

"Huh, yes it seems so."

"How do you feel?"

"Uhm, I am not especially happy. I thought about the meetings today and tomorrow afternoon."

"That I can understand my lad but it is important to talk with them."

"But you know Mac, it is difficult for me."

"Yes, I know but I will be with you. Don't worry."

"Mac, why are you here at all?" Tessa has condemned me to stay in my room, Richie complained.

"The coins must be rolled; I need to bring the rolled coins to my bank." Duncan stood up.

"Come on Richie."

"Duncan stretched out his hand and Richie took it. Duncan pulled Richie out of his thinking and pouting position and tousled his hair."

Some minute's later Duncan worked on his accounts and Richie was busy to roll the coins.

"Mac, I'm done. What do I do now?"

Duncan looked at his watch and noted that it was already half past twelve.

"Will you help me prepare lunch?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"How about pasta, steamed vegetables and some salad?"

"Sounds good!"

"Okay, let's go."

With Richie's help, lunch was soon ready and Tessa joined them.

After Lunch she opened the store again and Richie had to clean up the kitchen and then vacuuming the living room.

Shortly before three o'clock Mrs. Keller came and Duncan led her into his office.

"I will fetch Richie", Duncan said.

"Just a moment please Mr. Macleod, I would like to talk to you first and perhaps we need to talk again after the interview. Meanwhile I have interviewed all the other children involved.

It is certain that Richie has been sexually abused by his penultimate foster father and we suspect he was not the only one who abused Richie sexually.

One boy has witnessed it when it happened to Richie and not only once. The two boys stayed for some time in the same family.

We have learned frightening facts about various foster homes Richie was in."

"Mrs. Harrington has already indicated it but she was not sure about it", Duncan stated.

"Mr. Macleod I think that Richie completely ignores these experiences and imagines that everything is fine and nothing happened to him.

This also explains why he freaked out last time when I asked him. I will try to deal more carefully with him this time but I must ask him about all of his previous foster homes and Mrs. Tyler. It is impossible to predict how he reacts."

"Now we will indeed witness it soon. Mrs. Keller if I think it is too much for him, I'll interrupt this meeting."

"I agree, Mr. Macleod."

"Well then I go fetch him."

Duncan found him in the living room reading the newspaper.

"Hi, my lad, Mrs. Keller is here and you know she wants to talk to you"

"Oh, Mac I do not feel well."

"I know but you have no choice in this matter."

Richie got up and followed Duncan to his office and greeted Mrs. Keller politely.

"Good afternoon, Richie."

"Mrs. Keller I would like to apologize for my behaviour last time we met. It was just a very intense and exciting day for me."

"Richie I understand that it was a hard day for you. We forget it easily.

Well then let us begin with your second foster home.

What do you mean Mrs. Keller my second Foster home? Emily Ryan was my mother!"

"I'm sorry Richie; she was your first foster mother. We do know nothing about your real parents so you got her last name.

What do you remember about your second foster family the Farrell's?"

"Huh, not much I was still so small but I was always hungry and thirsty, so I ran when I had the opportunity."

Mrs. Keller questioned Richie more and more about the various foster families. Duncan noted that Richie became increasingly restless and he took Richie's hand in his to calm and support him.

With every foster family discussed he got more and more agitated and restless.

"Mrs. Keller, I want to interrupt for a while and go with him in our living room", Duncan said.

"Well, I agree and I will wait here", Mrs. Keller said.

Richie immediately ran off to the living room and sat down.

"Richie calm down. I am with you in a minute."

Duncan disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water and handed it to Richie.

"Huh, thank you Mac."

"You're welcome."

Mac sat down next to Richie and rubbed soothing circles in his back while the boy gulped his water down.

"How do you feel my lad?"

"Miserable, Mac, please send her away."

"Richie, I think that it will be even more difficult for you when Mrs. Keller must come again."

"Mac I have no desire to remember the last five foster families. These were the worst!"

"Well, then just say the most important and don't go into any details. Ms. Keller knows already enough. Some of the other children have told everything.

Until now you have done very well. I'm proud of you. Lie down a few minutes and try to relax."

After twenty minutes, Richie had calmed down. Ms. Keller was able to proceed with the survey. Richie held on to Mac's instruction and said as it was but no details.

He was glad that Mac was with him and held his hand.

"Richie, I think we're done. Thank you for your help and I'm sorry you had such bad experiences.

I hope that you at least feel comfortable with Mr. Macleod and Mrs Noel."

"Mac, may I go to my room."

"Yes, you may and dress for sport. I'm with you as soon as possible."

"Okay, bye Mrs. Keller. "

"Bye Richie."

"Now, Mrs. Keller, I think Richie told you enough. It was difficult for him to talk about it."

"Yes you are right Mr Macleod. Richie represses a lot of bad memories and experiences.

He does not trust us, so he says very little about himself and his feelings.

Maybe he will tell you a thing or two when he knows you better and you established some trust between you. It would certainly help him in the processing."

"Well, so far he does not tell us about himself or trust us. Tessa and I have to be patient and show him that we are there for him. This is currently the most important task for us."

"I agree with you Mr. Macleod. Maybe you should encourage Richie to visit a therapist."

"I will think about it Mrs. Keller. "

"Well, Mr. Macleod it is a start. Mrs. Harrington will visit you soon. Now I must go I have another appointment."

"I'll bring you to the door and then the two said goodbye."

Duncan went to his room and dressed in sportswear. Then he knocked at Richie's door and entered. Apparently, the boy was in the bathroom so he sat down on the bed. A few minutes later, Richie came out of his bathroom.

"Are you ready for a yoga lesson my lad," Duncan asked?

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope, but I think it is even better than being banished to your room, right?"

"Maybe, whatever!"

"Well then come on."

"Mac, can we take a walk along the coast instead of yoga."

"Yes, it's also possible I just inform Tessa about it. Stay here."

Tessa had just closed the store.

"Tessa, Richie and I would like to walk along the coast instead of his yoga lesson.

"Oh, that's a good idea, Duncan."

"Would you like to join us my sweetheart?"

"Yes, surely I am coming but the boy received house arrest. Do you even remember?"

"Yes, I know but he has asked me if we could walk along the coast instead of his yoga lesson", Duncan told her.

"And of course you consented," Tessa stated.

"Why not the boy needs some fresh air and he had a hard day. I will tell you about it later when we are alone."

"Okay, I'm ready in twenty minutes."

"Well then I still have time to teach him one or two yoga exercises." Duncan went back to Richie's room.

Tessa knocked at Richie's door and said; "I am ready".

Richie and Duncan emerged immediately.

"I thought we can eat dinner at the beach restaurant", Tessa said.

"Oh, Tessa that's a wonderful idea", Duncan said. "Let's go."

The three walked cosy to the restaurant and found a nice place with good views of the sea.

The waiter brought the menu. Duncan and Tessa knew immediately what they wanted but Richie just saw the prices.

"Hey, Richie, what do you want to eat?" Duncan asked.

"Huh, I don't know."

"What about the roast veal with steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes?"

"Well, yes but it is expensive."

Duncan tousled Richie's hair and said; "It does not matter just take what you like!"

"Okay then the roast veal and a Coke."

Duncan told a couple of brief episodes from his life and Richie was thrilled. It was after ten when the three were at home again and of course it was bed time for Richie.

Duncan awoke the third time in this night because Richie had nightmares.

"Richie wake up, you have another nightmare."

"Hi Mac, I'm sorry I've woken you up again. No issue just try to relax. Tell me about your dream it usually helps."

"No, I do not remember what it was."

Of course that was a lie and Duncan knew it but nevertheless he sat down again and took Richie's hand in his.

"Okay trying to fall asleep again and he started the relaxation exercise for the fourth time. This time he sat with Richie over two hours until it was time for his morning run.

Duncan was ready shortly before eight for his breakfast; the teenager was already in the kitchen.

"Good morning Richie, how are you feeling?"

"Morning Mac, I'm okay."

"The questioning yesterday was probably a bit much. Powell only asks you about Mrs. Tyler. I think it will be a bit easier today.

You were really brave yesterday and I'm proud of you." Richie looked a little embarrassed and Duncan tousled his hair.

"Today I will explain to you how to serve customers and where to find the needed information about the antiques and the minimum prices. I will also show you how you deal with the cash register and credit card machine."

Duncan focused all the time on Richie. He did not want the lad to brood about yesterday to much.

Suddenly it was just before four, and Powell stood before the door. Duncan let him in and led him into his office.

"Please sit down, Sergeant Powell. Would you like to drink something?"

"Yes, a coffee with milk and sugar. Well, just a moment, I must inform Richie anyway, that you are here."

Duncan disappeared into the kitchen where Richie made his well-deserved break.

"Sergeant Richie Powell is here. Please come in my office in about ten minutes. I want to talk first with Powell alone."

"Okay, ten minutes, your office", Richie retorted.

Duncan entered his office with two cups of coffee and handed one to Sergeant Powell and then he sat down.

"Thank you Mr Macleod."

"Sergeant Powell, I would like to thank you. I was really glad that you brought Richie home instead to arrest him and bringing him for the judge."

"In recent weeks I have learned a lot about Mrs. Tyler and Richie's previous foster parents.

I realized that he had some foster parents who incite him to do criminal and illegal activities. They even taught him.

Unfortunately, he never has enlightened us about it before. We would have acted earlier. So I think that Richie has earned another change.

No child needs such foster parents.

"This is also my opinion, Sergeant Powell. For Richie it is very difficult to trust adults.

So please do not be disappointed if he doesn't tell a lot. Be aware that Richie represses a lot of bad memories and experiences."

In that moment there was a knock and Richie entered.

"Good afternoon, Sergeant Powell."

"Good afternoon Richie."

"Richie come here and sit down", Duncan gently requested. Richie followed Duncan's request.

"Sergeant Powell, I would like to thank you. I'm glad you brought me home the other day instead of arresting me. You have saved me big trouble."

"I'm glad you realize it apparently. So stay away from criminal and illegal activities."

"I'll try Sergeant Powell, really. "

"Well, that's a start."

"Please tell me now about Mrs. Tyler."

"Huh, actually I do not know much. I only know that some foster parents said that they received not enough money for me and I should therefore contribute. I did not understand it at this point. I had no idea how much they received for me.

I've never dared to speak to someone about all of it let alone with Ms. Tyler, or with my teachers.

If it was too bad, then I ran away. Normally Ms. Tyler placed me just in a different family but it was never better on the contrary.

The last five families were the worst. But I do not want to talk about it. You can ask Ms. Keller, I told her some of it."

"Well, actually this is enough for me Richie. We take your statement for the record. You do not have to testify in court. Some of the adult foster children will help us and testify against her.

I will send the report by post to Mr. Macleod. Both of you sign it and send it back to me. Then the affair is done for Richie.

Now I must go. Thanks Richie that you told me what you knew about Mrs. Tyler.

Richie, try to be a good boy and stay clean. Understood?"

"Yes, yes I try Sergeant Powell, I promise", Richie confirmed.

"Mac, may I go to my room?"

"Yes you may go, Duncan confirmed.

"Bye Sergeant Powell."

"Bye Richie."

"Well, that sounds quite different. It seems that you get a grip on this boy, Mr. Macleod."

"Yes, I hope so and I try", Duncan retorted.

"His attitude has improved visibly. I never expected that he would be thankful that I didn't arrest him."

"Basically, he's a good boy and has his heart in the right place. Sometimes a hint is enough."

"I'll accompany you to the door Sergeant Powell." And then the two parted in a friendly manner.

Duncan knocked and entered Richie's room. The boy was once again in his thinking and pouting position.

"Richie you've done well and I'm proud of you", Duncan said and sat down on the bed. He tousled Richie's hair.

"Really?"

"Yes, Powell was satisfied and surprised about your behaviour.

But one thing you must be clear. Your relationship with Powell is over. I don't want to pick you up at the police station. Understood!"

"Huh, yes, Mac, I promise I'm a good boy."

"Well, I think it is time for your yoga lesson. See you in ten minutes in the training room."

Richie had no interest in yoga and tootled around.

Twenty minutes later, Duncan was back in Richie's room. "Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Mac, I have no interest in yoga. Well then I'll show you a Kata."

"What is that?"

"It is a series of defence movements against an invisible enemy", Duncan explained.

"Okay, I can always use that, Richie retorted.

Duncan smirked, basically, it was not much different as Yoga or Tai Chi but it sounded better for Richie.

The rest of the evening went without complications and disagreements. Richie was tired and went to bed shortly after nine o'clock.

This night Richie was without nightmares to Duncan's relief.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager in some chapters

On Saturday morning, Duncan woke the boy shortly before nine o'clock. Richie grumbled a bit but 20 minutes later he appeared at breakfast.

"Richie, we have a job to take care of. So hurry up now. We need to unpack and to catalogue a shipment today."

Richie didn't dare to contradict, because the concert was this evening.

Fortunately the day was not as boring as Richie had imagined. Duncan explained him the antiques and told him some stories. He was even allowed to try out and clean a sword. Of course, under strict supervision of Duncan but at least it was a small success.

Duncan dismissed him at four. Richie went to his room and took a shower. Then he made himself ready for the concert and ate a sandwich.

He was looking forward to attend the concert. He was glad that Mac had made sure that he could participate.

"Mac, I'm off."

"Richie I await you after the concert at the meeting point, understood?"

"Yes, Mac I will be there, don't worry."

"Well have a nice evening my lad."

"Thank you. See you later Mac."

Richie enjoyed the concert and being together with his friends.

His friends bought some soft drinks with alcohol. Richie did not only drink one and was just a little tipsy. After the concert, he accompanied his friends. He had simply forgotten that Mac was waiting for him.

The boys ran across the almost empty parking lot.

"Hey Richie, look at the great car over there! It is magnificent! That one I would like to try out," John yelled.

After a certain time, Duncan decided to search for his missing lad. He got out of his car and walked around.

Suddenly he saw a group of boys in the parking lot in front of an expensive sports car. He was able to feel Richie's pre-immortal buzz.

He approached the boys from behind.

"Richie, please crack up the car for us you are the most experienced of us all", John told him.

"Yes, why not it is really a cool car. But I will drive this car first, Richie declared.

Duncan had heard the last sentences. Oh, was he mad at his little rascal.

Duncan grabbed Richie's left ear.

"Here you are my little foolish rascal," Duncan said.

"Ow," Richie yelped.

They all turn around immediately. Duncan did not let go and Richie wailed. "Ow, ow, ow, Mac let go. Ow, Mac please let go."

"Let him go now, asshole or you will wake up in the hospital," said the bravest boy called John.

"Huh, John don't threaten my guardian, he is much stronger and a master in martial arts," Richie advised.

"We are more and therefore we are stronger", John threatened again.

"Guys in your place I would not try it out," Duncan said forcefully.

"You can do what you want I don't care, but Richie comes with me."

Suddenly three men approached.

"Is there a problem", asked the oldest one.

"No, I just pick up my protégé and I'm sure the other boys intend to go home," Duncan informed them.

Richie's friends scattered apart quickly.

Duncan let go of Richie's ear and grabbed the boy's upper arm firmly and pulled him to his side.

"So now hurry along my little brat," Tessa worries already.

Duncan led him immediately to the car.

"Get in, Richie."

The boy obeyed. When both were seated in the car, Richie tried to apologize.

"Mac, I'm sorry. "

"For what exactly do you want to apologize little boy", Duncan asked angry.

"I have not found you. I waited for you over there, Richie indicated.

"Richie, there's no point to lie. I have waited over half an hour for you here. I had seen you. (and felt in addition of course, Duncan thought)

After that I looked for you Richie. I was worried.

We want to fix the following facts so that it is crystal clear my little boy.

You were not at the meeting point as requested.

You have been drinking alcohol again; I can see and smell it. You know it is an illegal activity.

You intended to crack a car and afterwards drive with it and you know it is a criminal activity.

You lied to me.

You endangered your life and your freedom once again."

"But Mac ... "

Duncan cut him off. "Do not say another word Richard; it is enough for me right now."

Richie dared not to say another word, and pouted the whole ride home.

Richie thought to himself; Oh, now Mac is really angry with me. Not a good sign. Why I listened to the others and went along. This time I will certainly be punished hard. The first spanking was mild. It did not hurt a long time.

Suddenly the car stopped and they were in the alley.

"Richard, get out, take a shower, brush your teeth and go to bed. I'll come to say good night when I have calmed down."

Richie obeyed immediately and without grumbling. Oh my God he is really very mad at me, he thought.

Twenty minutes later, Duncan was calm enough to wish his lad good night and he entered Richie's room.

Richie was already in bed and pretended to be asleep.

Duncan sat down anyway. He waited for some time. Richie still pretended to be asleep. Duncan had no desire to stay the whole night up. He kissed the boy on the back of his head and wished him a good night and sweet dreams.

He turned off the light. The door he left wide open.

Soon after, Richie heard them speak French again. It annoyed him that he did not understand what they said.

He noticed the open door. Huh, I do not like that. He got up and closed the door.

Ten minutes later, Duncan opened the door again, but said nothing.

Why did he do that? It was a puzzle for Richie.

Should he make himself something to eat? He was hungry. Well, they had him allowed to eat any time.

The decision was made. Richie stood up and strolled into the kitchen and he made himself a sandwich.

"Ah, you're still awake Richie."

Richie was a bit startled. "Huh, yes, why not? I woke up because I was hungry."

Duncan made his tea and handed Richie a mug. Huh, Richie thought, Darius recipe.

"I go back to bed and Richie the door to your room remains open. Understood!"

"Why", the boy asked astonished.

"Because I said so, no further discussion, just accept it", Duncan retorted forcefully.

"Good night Richie and sleep well and recall that I love you." Duncan tousled his hair and kissed him on top of the head and then he disappeared.

"Good night Mac" said a surprised and very confused Richie.

Oh, what's this? Is he crazy? Richie brooded a little about Mac's behaviour but was none the wiser afterwards.

So he decided to go to bed again. He found it difficult to sleep. The relaxation exercise was missing. The thoughts swirling around in his head and he was restless but in the end he fell asleep despite the open door.

The morning came too soon and Richie awoke. He realized that no one had roused him. It was shortly before noon and his stomach growled.

It occurred to him that he was a naughty boy yesterday.

Oh, that will probably have unpleasant consequences for me. Well, I cannot change it. I can still run away.

This was of course an illusion. Duncan would never allow that, but Richie did not know it at the moment.

Richie stood up and strolled into the kitchen.

Was he alone? All the better, I can eat my breakfast without disturbance.

Duncan was in his office and had heard that Richie had stood up and then had his breakfast. He let him eat breakfast in peace. He wondered what Richie would do next. We'll see.

After breakfast Richie cleaned the kitchen a little and took care of the dirty dishes in the sink. That was his job anyway. Duncan heard it and gave him a plus point.

Oh, that was boring so alone in the apartment. Well, perhaps Mac is in his office and maybe Tessa is in her workshop. But I do not hear any noise. Perhaps the two still sleep.

But no, he had washed the dishes.

Huh, what do I do now for God's sake?

Back in my room and close the door? Not a good idea, Mac has forbidden it.

Well I look if he is in his office.

The door was ajar. Nevertheless, Richie found it appropriate to knock first.

"Come in and sit down my lad, Duncan said calmly.

Richie obeyed but Duncan ignored him for a short time and typed in something in his computer. Richie fidgeted a bit and seemed to be restless.

Then Duncan suddenly looked him straight in the eye.

"Good day, Richie already awake and busy, I heard it."

"Hi, Mac" he said sheepishly and looked away because his face got red.

Aha, he seemed to remember that not everything was in order. Good for him.

"Richie, it is considered as a polite gesture to look your eyes with your interlocutor during a conversation. So look at me when I talk to you."

Oh, no, this is Mac in lecture mode. I easily could do without it. Nevertheless, better I look at him, thus he forced himself to interlock his eyes with his guardian's.

"Well, that's better my lad" came the confirmation from Duncan.

"Where's Tessa?" Richie asked.

"She went with a girlfriend for lunch."

"I want you to tell me what you have done yesterday, my foolish brat," Duncan requested.

Richie tried to remember how Mac had phrased it.

"I was not at the meeting point as requested.

I have been drinking alcohol again and it is illegal activity for minors I know it.

I intended to crack a car and afterwards drive with it, and it is a criminal activity and I know it.

I lied to you.

I endangered my life and my freedom once again."

"Good enumerated Richie. We will talk about it in a quiet atmosphere this evening when Tessa is back home.

But please repeat it for me once more."

"I was not at the meeting point as requested.

I have been drinking alcohol again and it is illegal activity for minors I know it.

I intended to crack a car and afterwards drive with it, and it is a criminal activity and I know it.

I lied to you.

I endangered my life and my freedom once again."

"Again please", Duncan requested.

Richie was annoyed but did it anyway.

"I was not at the meeting point as requested.

I have been drinking alcohol again and it is illegal activity for minors I know it.

I intended to crack a car and afterwards drive with it, and it is a criminal activity and I know it.

I lied to you.

I endangered my life and my freedom once again."

"Well done Richie and now you go into the living room and stand quietly in your corner and focus on it. I will be with you in a few minutes. You know the drill."

Richie looked very angry at Duncan but dared not to talk back. He stomped off into the living room as requested by Duncan.

Richie was annoyed and very angry but he obeyed Mac and stood in the corner as Duncan entered the living room ten minutes later.

Duncan approached the boy and intended to correct his position somewhat. Richie had cheated a little. When Duncan tried to push him in the right position, Richie exploded.

"What do you want more you son of a bitch. I obeyed you," he yelled.

"I would like that you stand as I instructed you. You have not done so," Duncan declared.

"Leave me alone you asshole," the boy yelled even angrier.

That was enough for Duncan but he had expected it.

"Richie, collect yourself immediately and stand as I instructed you. Last chance, otherwise you know what will happen."

Richie obeyed instantly. He was well aware that he should not aggravate the situation he was currently put in.

"Good boy," Mac acknowledged in a calm manner.

Duncan had to correct the lad's position only a little.

"Hold this position and don't move again. No scratching, no muttering, no mumble and no further insults," he instructed.

Duncan sat down comfortably and read the newspaper and drinking his tea. Richie was very annoyed and it was absolutely difficult not to move.

Duncan missed nothing, but Richie had to endure it and learn from it. He was certain that Richie no longer concentrate on what he had told him. The teenager radiated anger and frustration. His stance was tense like an arrow. It was time for a reminder after twenty minutes.

"Richie I want you to tell me again what you have done yesterday," Duncan requested.

Richie was annoyed but did it anyway.

"I was not at the meeting point as requested.

I have been drinking alcohol again and it is illegal activity for minors I know it.

I intended to crack a car and afterwards drive with it, and it is a criminal activity and I know it.

I lied to you.

I endangered my life and my freedom once again."

"Richie, focus on it again. Don't let distract you from your anger and frustration."

Easier said than done, Richie thought. He was annoyed more diligent about Duncan instead of himself.

After another twenty minutes Duncan noted that, unfortunately, nothing has changed yet, on the contrary. Okay, he needs more time and a further reminder.

"Richie, it seems to me you do not concentrate on the essential."

Huh, why does this bastard know it? Presumably these are the 385 years more experience.

"Please Richard, tell me again what you have done yesterday," Duncan requested again.

"I was not at the meeting point as requested.

I have been drinking alcohol again and it is illegal activity for minors I know it.

I intended to crack a car and afterwards drive with it, and it is a criminal activity and I know it.

I lied to you.

I endangered my life and my freedom once again."

"Good boy," Mac acknowledged in a calm manner. "Now focus on it.

After half an hour the lad asked politely. "Sir, may I go to the toilet, please?"

"You may go but you will return and take that position again."

Ten minutes later the boy was back in his corner.

Duncan approached him and corrected his position a little. This time Richie remained quite to Duncan's relief.

"Okay Richie, tell me again what you have done yesterday," Duncan demanded.

"I was not at the meeting point as requested.

I have been drinking alcohol again and it is illegal activity for minors I know it.

I intended to crack a car and afterwards drive with it, and it is a criminal activity and I know it.

I lied to you.

I endangered my life and my freedom once again."

"Good lad," Mac acknowledged in a calm manner. "Now focus on it."

After another 20 minutes, Richie felt really tired.

Duncan had observed him well. He found that his stance had changed somewhat.

Well, the last hurdle had to be taken. Duncan went into the kitchen and got a piece of soap.

"Richie, turn around stay in your position and look at me!"

The teenager followed his instruction but very slowly. Duncan could still see the lingering anger in his eyes and body.

"My lad it is high time to think about how you talk to an adult. Unfortunately you need a reminder.

Open up your mouth!" Duncan waited and Richie did not respond immediately.

"Oh, no Mac, I apologize for my behaviour earlier on. Please have mercy."

"Okay, Richie I accept your apology but the punishment stands. I have no desire to continue to receive such insults and to hear these kind words in our home.

Last chance Richard. Open up your mouth!" Duncan told him in a calm manner.

Richie opened his mouth. He knew he had to obey. He had no desire to aggravate the situation.

Duncan placed the piece of soap in his mouth and said; "You may close your mouth again. Stand up straight and the elbows over your shoulders. Duncan corrected Richie's position a little. This position you hold!"

Duncan sat down and watched Richie constantly.

Richie felt miserably. The soap first only slightly prickled on his tongue. Huh, the hated taste of lavender. Then it was getting sharper and sharper. After some minutes his tongue started to burn and then it started really to hurt. He could not swallow and he felt almost sick. The tears began to run down his cheeks.

This was the signal for Duncan that the boy had reached his limit.

He said. "You may go into the kitchen and spit the soap into the sink. However you are not allowed to rinse your mouth. Come back here and reassume your position!"

When Richie had reassumed his position to his satisfaction Duncan sat down and started to read again. From time to time he watched Richie.

For Richie it was terrible. His shoulders and his back hurt like hell after two hours and he had a bad taste in his mouth. The time stretched and stretched for him but in reality it was only five more minutes.

„You may rinse your mouth. Then come and sit down in the armchair.

No, talking. Richie did what he was told and then plopped down in the armchair glad to be allowed to sit down.

Now look at me when I talk to you." Richie lifted his head and looked at him.

Okay, that was a bit a long punishment but you only have to blame yourself.

I am going to cook lunch. You lie down on the couch and try to relax. I'll call you when lunch is ready.

After lunch you lie down in your room for a nap. Thereafter you receive a yoga lesson.

Now you may speak again."

"Do I have a choice? "

"You know the answer. Now lie down and relax my lad." Duncan tousled his hair and then disappeared into the kitchen.

The lunch was soon finished. Neither Duncan nor Richie felt like talking.

"Shall I wash the dishes", Richie asked.

"No need but thank you for the proposal. Lie down for a nap but remember the door remains open."

"Huh, yes I won't close it. Don't worry."

"Now go Richie."

Shortly before four o'clock Mac roused the teenager.

"Huh, I feel stiff", Richie complained.

"Well then a little yoga is good for you. Get ready and come to the workout room."

Duncan made a few extra exercises with Richie. They helped his back pain as well as his stiffness and tension to improve.

After nearly two hours Richie felt better.

Duncan had noticed it but asked him anyway. "How do you feel now?"

"Huh, I feel a lot better than before."

"Yes, I see that and without a painkiller", Duncan remarked.

"Go shower and get ready for bed."

"Mac but it's only just before six o'clock."

"Yes, I know but I want it that way. I heard that Tessa is back. I prepare dinner and then we talk about the next weeks."

"Mac, I think you punished and ordered me around enough for today."

"This is just your opinion Richie. Stop arguing."

Richie crept into his room and showered. Of course, he closed the door.

Shortly before seven Tessa knocked and entered. "Hi, Richie dinner is ready."

"Hi, Tessa."

"Duncan told you that the door remains open. Well, yes but I thought it was over, he has not mentioned it again.

Come on, we will discuss that later."

Oh, that'll be fun, Richie thought.

Dinner was good and reasonably bearable for Richie. Then he had to do dishes. Duncan cleaned up the kitchen. Tessa got a phone call.

Richie noticed only at the sound of her voice that probably something was wrong. She spoke in rapid French.

"Richie when you're done, please go to your room. I will inform you when we are ready for our conversation. Ah, and the door remains open."

"What's that about?"

"We will talk about it later."

Duncan joined Tessa in their bedroom. "What's up my sweetheart?"

"Oh, Duncan, my grandmother had a stroke and is in hospital."

"Oh, my love, no good news if you want I book you immediately a flight to Paris. Sweetheart, it is important to be with your Grandmother.

Unfortunately I cannot come because of Richie. He is not allowed to leave the state of Washington, while he is still a ward of the state."

"Yes, I understand that Duncan."

"May I book your flight?"

"Yes, please Duncan."

"Okay, I do it now. "

"Duncan afterwards we will lead our conversation with Richie. I do not like it if he thinks only you are responsible for his punishments."

"Well, thank you sweetheart."

Half an hour later, everything was done. Tessa would leave tomorrow at eleven o'clock. She still had enough time to pack.

Duncan fetched Richie for the much needed conversation. They all sat down.

"Richie, we will now discuss some issues with you.

First I would like to inform you, however, that my Grandmother had a stroke. Therefore, I am flying to Paris tomorrow.

Duncan will stay with you here and take care of you. I do not know when I come back from France. Maybe I'll stay even a few weeks there."

"I'm sorry for you, Tessa."

"Thank you Richie for your compassion."

"However Richie, you know that I did not really agree, that you were allowed to attend the concert.

Nevertheless, we have allowed it. You have not behaved as we expected it. Quite the contrary you have committed some errors.

Please tell us about your errors again. So that we are all on the same level of knowledge", Tessa demanded.

"I was not at the meeting point as requested.

I have been drinking alcohol again and it is illegal activity for minors I know it.

I intended to crack a car and afterwards drive with it, and it is a criminal activity and I know it.

I lied to you.

I endangered my life and my freedom once again."

Well, it occurs to me that we had to discuss some of these issues already. Therefore I would like to enumerate the mistakes you've committed last time.

You were cheeky and defiant

You run away and had no permission to leave our home

You haven't written the demanded essay about the compulsory school attendance

You drank some alcohol.

The police brought you home very late

Now you have violated several rules again.

Richie, it is enough for us right now. Because of that we have to punish you sharper. You do not take us seriously.

We intend to change that."

"Tessa it is not true. I respect you and Mac. I'm no angel. I know this and I have apologized.

I have not asked Mac to be my guardian.

I did not ask if I can live here. It has been decided.

You wanted to be my foster parents.

You have expectations and determined the house rules. You did not ask me if I feel alright with your expectations, house rules or your decisions about me.

So do not blame me if you can't accept me and my mistakes", Richie said loud and excited.

Richie apologies and excuses are not sufficient anymore your actions have consequences." Duncan said in a calm manner.

"Ha, that's nothing new for me," Richie retorted.

"Okay, we have now established that you feel not comfortable with us and you cannot trust us even though we mean it well.

It does not matter if we do worry about you and only want your best.

We also expect too much of you.

You do not want to change your life. To do criminal and illegal stuff is okay for you. It does not bother you to go to prison.

You're a tough guy and you can take care of yourself, even though you are only fifteen years old."

Mac summarized in a slightly different way.

"It means that you are probably soon reach your limit and you'll run away", Tessa stated.

"It is a pattern which runs with every foster family in a slightly different way, but viewed objectively, it is always the same pattern. You are or you feel unfairly treated and that triggers your resistance", Duncan told him.

"Richie, it cannot go on like that. It's about you, not us, we want to help you and be there for you" Tessa said.

"Richie, please go stand quietly in your corner and focus on it for some minutes. You are allowed to stand normal with your hands at your side", Duncan instructed.

Richie obeyed and stood in the corner. Suddenly he was glad for this break. What Mac and Tessa had said, was true, most of it anyway.

It was the best foster family he ever had so far. It was his chance to lead a normal life and perhaps to be regarded as a family member. To be honest, he had screwed up. Especially Mac tried to understand and support him. He took time for him without expecting anything in return. He even wanted to send him to an expensive private school.

I'm ungrateful and behaved badly towards Tessa and Mac. He got very scared that they would send him away.

Suddenly the tears ran down his cheeks.

Duncan noticed the change in his stance immediately.

"Richie please come to me now."

Richie obeyed and stood in front of Mac. Duncan pulled him into his lap. Richie put his head on Mac's chest and sobbed for a while. Tessa patted his head in a calm manner and Duncan rubbed circles into his back.

After a while, Richie had calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry, please don't send away. I'm ungrateful and ill-behaved. But please, please don't send me away. I am trying to be a good boy."

"Och, Richie, we will not send you away and we stand by you, Duncan said reassuringly.

At the beginning we promised you the following:

We will not let you make foolish errors or dangerous things.

That, for example, meant when you run away we will find you. Now you belong to our family and we solve our problems together.

You know you've made mistakes and you will be punished for them. Still, we love you and we have no desire to get rid of you.

However, I do think it's enough for today. I'll tell you tomorrow, how you will be punished and what happens in the next few weeks."

"Richie you do not need to be afraid, we love you;" Tessa confirmed and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's bed time for you my lad. Please go to your room and get ready."

Richie climbed out of Duncan's lap and strolled into his room.

Tessa and Duncan followed their teenagers several minutes later to wish him good night and to show him that he was loved, despite his faults and weaknesses.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager in some chapters

On Monday morning, Duncan woke the boy shortly before eight o'clock. Richie grumbled a bit as always but 15 minutes later he appeared at breakfast.

His mood improved somewhat when he saw that it was truly scrumptious, and all he liked was being served.

Huh, Mac this breakfast surpassed everyone I ever had.

Then help yourself, Duncan advised.

Tessa entered the kitchen greeted them and sat down. Duncan handed her a cup of coffee and Richie his chocolate milk.

"Thank you, Duncan is a delicious breakfast."

"You're welcome."

"We take you to the airport later."

"No Duncan, I take a taxi. I do not like to say good bye at the airport and you know it."

Richie wondered about this comment. He would have loved to visit the airport.

"Okay, then we open the store. I will order a taxi for nine o'clock."

"Yes, thank you my darling."

Duncan disappeared in his office.

"Richie, try to be a good boy and don't give Duncan a hard time."

"Oh, I think he will give me a hard time not the other way around Tessa," Richie said.

"Richie, we love you and therefore we want only the best for you," Tessa told him.

"Huh, I think I will miss you Tessa."

"Richie, I for my part know that I will miss you. It is a shame that you and Duncan are not able to come with me. You would like France and my family."

"Well, I'm a ward of the state Washington. It is not possible for me to travel."

Duncan entered the kitchen and said; "Maybe next year we can visit your family."

"Yes, maybe," Tessa retorted.

The three enjoyed the breakfast. Soon after, Tessa had to leave. She kissed Richie on the cheek and told him he should be a good boy.

Then she said goodbye to Duncan and got into the taxi.

"Come on Richie, we open the store. The two worked all day in a quiet way."

By the late afternoon Duncan let Richie in charge of the store. He wanted to prepare dinner.

Shortly before closing time Duncan heard that someone had step into the store and he was curious and wanted to observe Richie.

It was John who had entered the store.

"Hi, Rich, how are you?"

"Hi John, I am fine."

"I worried a little about you. Your foster father dealt not exactly squeamish with you the other night. Did he beat you up black and blue?"

"No, I do not think that Mac would do that. He has promised me not to beat me up."

"But yesterday I had to stand for two hours in a damn corner, but I survived."

"A silly punishment, if you ask me. But at least you're okay," John told him.

"Huh, I think that won't be all. I'm sure he has another idea. He just had no time to let me know about it. I already have house arrest because of our little party last week. Mac was not thrilled as Powell brought me home."

"Yes, my parents were not at all thrilled to see Powell at their door step again and my father gave me a spanking with his belt. I still feel it when I sit down."

"Huh, I also got a spanking but he only used his hand and fortunately it did not hurt for long."

"Do you like it here?"

"Actually, yes, but I have to get used to it. Basically, Mac and Tessa are friendly and attentive but also very strict if I don't live up to their expectations."

"Richie, it's kind of a weird combination."

"I am still uncertain and I am not able to classify them. I just wait and see in the worst case I run away. At least I have a roof over my head, a nice room and enough to eat. That is sufficient for the moment."

"Yes, you're right", said John.

Duncan had heard enough and went into the store. The two boys were a little startled.

"Hello, who do we have here," Duncan welcomed the boy.

"Huh, Mac, this is my friend John and this is my foster father Duncan Macleod," Richie attempted to rescue the situation.

"Good evening, John."

"Good evening, Mr. Macleod, I hope I do not bother you. I just wanted to see if Richie is fine."

"No, you do not bother me, quite the contrary. I think it's always good to take care of his friends. But I don't like it, when you bring Richie in difficulties with your ideas.

Just that we are clear on this matter. Richie has a long criminal record and has to be careful. Each additional conflict with Powell or the police, stupid, criminal or illegal actions could lead for him to a stay in the juvenile hall."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. It was a stupid idea to borrow the car. It wasn't my intention to get Richie into trouble and I'm sorry that I have threatened you Mr. Macleod."

"Apology accepted. Want to join us for dinner?" Duncan asked.

Both boys looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, yes why not, thank you Mr. Macleod."

"Well, Richie close the store and then you might go to your room. I call you when dinner is ready."

"John inform your parents, I'll bring you home afterwards. A phone you can find over there."

He left the two teenagers alone and went back to the kitchen.

"Oh, he is not as bad as I thought," John remarked.

"No, he is sometimes pretty cool," Richie confirmed.

Richie closed the store and took out the daily receipts of the cash register. He put the money counted on Duncan's desk with a brief note. Meanwhile John had called his mother and told her that he did not come home for dinner and that Mr. Macleod would bring him home later this evening.

"Come on John, we go to my room."

"Oh, you really have a nice room but it still looks more like a guestroom. Yes, but I was sick for a while. They have allowed me to change what I want."

John closed the door.

"Huh, John, I open the door again. Since yesterday Mac doesn't allow me to close the door."

"Why?"

"I do not know. He wanted to explain it but he was too busy yesterday and today. His girlfriend needed to leave us for some weeks. Her Grandmother had a stroke and she flew to Paris this morning."

"Then you are alone with Macleod," John asked.

"Yes, for the next few weeks."

"Are you coming back to our school after the summer holidays?"

"No, I will visit the St. Mary's High School just around the corner."

"But St. Mary's is quite expensive."

"Yes, but Mac wants it like that and it is no issue for him."

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom."

"No problem, just go through that door."

"Oh, you have a private bathroom really cool."

Twenty minutes later, the dinner was ready. Duncan wanted to inform the boys. He noted that Richie's door was open and was satisfied.

"Hi guys, dinner is ready."

"Oh well I'm starving, come on John."

The dinner was good as always and Richie felt comfortable. Shortly after eight o'clock they brought John home and were half hour later back home.

"Mac I have counted the daily receipts and placed the money on your desk."

"Thank you Richie. I'll put it quickly into the vault. Go into the living room, we have a lot to discuss."

Shortly thereafter he joined Richie.

"Mac may I ask you something?"

"Yes, sure."

Why did you invite John for dinner?"

"Richie, friends are very important. Especially those, who are interested how you're doing, but as I said, you have to be careful. No further mischief, no stupid ideas, criminal or illegal activities with John and your other friends otherwise you end this friendships. Understood!"

"Yes, Mac I understand."

"Okay, now we should talk about Saturday night and the resulting consequences for you."

"Mac, I'm really sorry, can we please just forget it."

"Oh, no, my lad, certainly not you have to learn something from it."

"Remember you were not at the meeting point as requested and you lied to me. For that you received your punishment yesterday.

You have been drinking alcohol and wanted to steal a car and drive with it.

This time you are under a really strict house arrest and your pocket money is stopped until further notice.

That means now you are in your room. Unless you are working at the store or you executing assigned tasks in the household.

You will write sentences. So that you stay focussed and learn something from your errors.

Absolutely no television, no radio, no internet, no music, no phone calls, no meetings with your friends or other activities.

Then you endangered your life and your freedom once again.

We decided to restrict your freedom accordingly.

When you are in your room the door remains open until further notice.

During your house arrest, you stand up just before seven o'clock in the morning.

After seven o'clock you will receive a lesson in Yoga or Tai Chi. Maybe you learn to perform some kata's.

No later than nine o'clock in the evening you're in your bed.

The house arrest will last until mid September, including the weekends.

We expect you to take these guidelines seriously and follow them strictly and without a murmur otherwise you risk that we extend the house arrest until mid-October."

"Oh, no, these are a couple of weeks. This is definitely too strict."

"That is your opinion Richie."

"I and Tessa see it quite differently. We want you to feel the consequences."

"Can we negotiate, please?"

"What do you want to negotiate?"

"I write 100 sentences every day. Wake up time at eight o'clock in the morning and bedtime at ten o'clock in the evening. Yoga or Tai Chi in the evening, house arrest until the end of August that would be almost four weeks!

You change that and I do not mind if I get a spanking every week."

"Oh, interesting proposal. Unfortunately I cannot agree."

"Why not?"

"Richie it would be too easy."

"No, the spanking would compensate for it," Richie retorted.

"No, I do not think that a spanking would compensate for it," Duncan told him.

"Richard, the next few weeks are conducted as I have explained it and not otherwise.

I expect you to endure it without defying; no grumbling, no ranting, no complaining, no whining and so on or it goes into overtime till mid October.

Understood? "

"Huh, yes Sir I understand."

"But Mac why do you think a spanking would not compensate for it?"

"Well, the topic of spanking then.

You received last week a spanking, because I told you that I do it when necessary.

This does not mean that I have to do it. I told you that we are capable to think about something else to punish you.

The spanking has not really impressed you. It was a conscious and mild spanking. It was your first time with me. Be aware it can be very different.

However, your panic attack made me thinking.

When I received a spanking from my father I never was afraid of him. I had no panic attack. I trusted him absolutely. I was angry or ashamed and it was uncomfortable and I felt it for several days.

We know each other only a short time. You do not trust me or Tessa and that's okay.

Trust must be earned. That is the reason why we renounce a spanking at the moment.

A good punishment for us is, when it impresses or annoys you, it is even better when you hate it. Your punishment should help you to regret what you did and to learn from it."

"You tell me that you waive a spanking because I had a panic attacks and do not trust you. But I get a penalty that lasts for weeks and you take away all my freedom."

"Yes, that's right Richie, but I'm sure it would be extremely more unpleasant in the juvenile hall. You were just fourteen years old when you had to stay for a few weeks in the juvenile hall as a warning."

"Huh, you know that about me."

"Yes I do know it. And I will do everything in my power to ensure that it does not happen again."

"Even when I really must be strict with you I love you Richard and only want the best for you so does Tessa."

"Does she know about it?"

"Yes she knows we have no secrets."

Now Richie looked really depressed, vulnerable and ashamed.

Duncan moved from the chair to the sofa and sat down next to Richie.

"I know it was a hard and unpleasant time for you and then it got worse."

Duncan hugged Richie and gave him a kiss on the head. That was enough to break the dam and Richie started to cry. Duncan rubbed soothing circles into his back and reassured him gently with words.

When he had finally calmed down Richie had to go to bed.

Duncan was sad that he had to be so direct and hard with Richie but it was better that way. The next few weeks would not be easy but they had to endure them. He just hoped the boy would not make his own life more difficult. He hoped Richie would be able to tear himself together.

He decided to call Connor.

He heard, "hello Nash speaking."

"Hi, Connor."

"Hi Duncan, how are you."

"Good and you."

"I'm doing great Duncan but you are a liar."

"Why are you calling?"

"Tessa had to fly to Paris today for several weeks because her Grandmother had a stroke."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"How's Richie."

"He is a little troublemaker." Duncan told Conner the whole story.

"Duncan you really need to crack down hard on him. But I see you're on the right track. You need some help in the store. I will ask Rachel to visit you for some weeks and help you. Right now you have to concentrate on this boy."

"You're absolutely right. It would be helpful if Rachel could come. What about your store?"

"The next two weeks I'm in New York and then I fly with John for three weeks to Scotland. One of our staff members can take care of our store.

Then John and I come and visit you in Seacouver."

"Oh, what a great idea Connor."

"Duncan you hear from us tomorrow. I wish you a good night."

"Good night, Connor."

Duncan went to bed.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager in some chapters

Duncan roused the boy shortly before seven o'clock. Richie grumbled and Duncan sat down on his bed and stroked his back for a short while. Richie get up and dress. In ten minutes you're upstairs or you have a problem with me. Duncan left the room.

Oh, I do not want any more trouble with Mac, I should get up. I want to know what he found out about me. Unpleasant that they know, that I was in juvenile hall for a few weeks. The judge was really very strict with me. It was hell there. The older boys had plagued and tormented him.

Richie endured the yoga lesson grumpy and sullen. Duncan was unimpressed by it because he had expected it. An hour later, he dismissed the lad for a shower and breakfast.

When Richie entered Duncan's office the Highlander was on the phone. So he went to open the store. His mood had not improved. Then he heard Mac talk in another language and he also heard his name twice. He hated when somebody talked about him and he could not understand this person. All he knew it was not French.

When Duncan had ended the phone call, a very angry Richie stormed in Duncan's office.

"I hate it when you talk about me in a language I do not understand. Even in English you can make fun of me asshole. I hate you!"

"Are you done with your accusations my boy?"

"No, damn it. I want to know what you know about me and be honest. You always want me to be honest with you, but you are not honest with me you son of a bitch."

"Richie, it is enough. Sit down immediately and no further word or you will regret it bitterly," Duncan said forcefully.

Richie did not obey and stared angrily at Duncan.

"No, I have no regrets. For I have enough you freak. I'm so tired of you, asshole. All the time you order me around like a crazy drill master. I'm out of here."

Duncan ignored Richie and left the office because he had to close the store again. He wanted to be undisturbed with his trouble maker. Meanwhile Richie fled to his room and began to fill his bag with his old clothes.

Duncan opened the door to Richie's room and observed him for a moment his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, if things do not go according to your will, you try to run away. But you are forgetting something very important my lad. You are a fifteen year old child and I am your guardian. I decide on what you do and where you are and that you will learn now the hard way whether you like it or not."

He moved and grabbed the boy by the upper arm and pulled him into the living room and led him to his corner. Richie protested vigorously but without real success. He only managed to kick Mac once. Duncan was much stronger and knew exactly what he wanted.

Duncan pushed the boy in his corner. Richie tried to turn around and face Mac because this way it would be easier to kick him again.

But Duncan did not allow this. Instead he grabbed Richie's hands and pulled them upwards as far as possible to immobilize him and the other hand he pressed against his backside. He pressed the boy face forward into the corner and blocked him completely with his weight.

Richie stood helpless in the corner and had no possibility to move or see something other than the corner.

"Richard, you calm down and tell me when you are ready to stand as instructed. If I believe you I let you go. You go immediately in the requested position. I'm sure you do not want more problems and a more severe punishment."

"Let go of me you damned motherfucker", Richie yelled.

"Richard, it is enough. Collect yourself."

Richie was not aware of how strong Duncan really was but he began to suspect it. He had no chance against him.

"Mac, please, I am calm and obey. Let go of me."

"No, you're not calm enough. Try it again in a few minutes."

"Please let me go Mac," Richie begged.

"No. Calm down and collect yourself first."

Thus, Richie had to remain in this uncomfortable position, and had no way to get free.

"See it is easy for me to restrict your freedom, as long you have not calmed down. "

"Try to relax and collect yourself", he reminded Richie some minutes later again because he was still tense like an arrow.

Some minutes later Richie asked again; "Sir, please let go of me, please I will obey."

"Okay, Richie we try it." He let go of the boy and Richie obeyed to Duncan's relief.

He corrected Richie's position a little.

"Do not move and think about your behaviour towards me. I just talked to Connor in my native language. It is a habit and yes I mentioned you, but we did not laugh about you.

Conner just told me a joke. This had nothing to do with you.

You are important to me and I love you, but still there are other issues which we discuss."

Suddenly he heard the door bell.

"You stay where you are, Richie."

"Good morning Mrs. Harrington."

"Good morning, Mr. Macleod."

"I was just in the area. I wanted to ask how Richie settles in with you."

"Oh, you have selected an interesting time. We just had a little argument and the boy had a violent outburst. He's pretty mad at me and wanted to run away."

"Where is he now?"

"He stands in the living room in his corner and thinks about how he should behave. But I am sure he is not focused on this topic at the moment.

Please follow me in my office, where we can talk undisturbed. Please sit down Mrs. Harrington, can I offer you something?"

"Maybe, some water, please?"

"No problem." Duncan set down a filled glass in front of her.

"Thank you Mr. Macleod."

"You're welcome."

"What happened, why he had a tantrum?"

"He had a tantrum because I have spoken Gaelic with my cousin on the phone. He heard his name and thought that we laugh at him when Connor told me a joke."

"Only because such a small thing, he had a tantrum?"

"Yes, he has also been irritated when Tessa and I used French in his presence. He must learn that just because a different language is spoken, we aren't automatically against him. Not everything is designed for children's ears."

"Yes, you are absolutely right. I heard that Richie behaved decently during the surveys. But Sergeant Powell informed me about the incident. He told me that he brought Richie home at a late time.

He mentioned that he had disturbed the peace at the Waterfront Park together with other teenagers and was intoxicated with alcohol. The boy can be glad that he was not arrested and brought to the court."

"Well, he did not have a good week true. He has apologized to Sergeant Powell for his misconduct and thanked him for his forbearance last Friday.

He has received house arrest and other minor penalties."

"Well, Mr. Macleod I see you have the boy under control. I am sure it is not easy and his tendency to run away, if it does not go according to his will, is well known."

"No, he's not exactly a model child but we knew already."

"Mr. Macleod, I'm sure he just needs a lot of time, a strong leadership, patience and love. Is Mrs. Noel at home?"

"No, she flew to Paris yesterday because her Grandmother had a stroke. She stays a few weeks in France."

"Oh, I'm sorry for her."

"Yes, thank you."

"Not so easy with your business and alone with Richie, right?"

"Yes he is a handful but my cousin Rachel Ellenstein will support me until Tessa's return. She comes from New York tomorrow."

"I see you have organized everything well."

"Richie needs a lot of attention right now. "

"Yes, certainly, Mr. Macleod," Mrs. Harrington confirmed.

"May I interrupt the meeting for a moment? I would like to quickly look after Richie."

"Yes, sure, Mr. Macleod just go and look after him."

Duncan entered the living room and found Richie in his think and sulk position at the floor but at least in his corner.

"Richie, I think that this is not the position you should be in."

"Huh, sorry Mac," Richie said.

"Simply stand up and take the position again."

He waited until Richie was back in his position. Good boy stay that way. No further disobedience", Duncan advised.

"Sorry, Richie needed my assistance. We can now proceed."

"What do you mean Mr. Macleod?"

"Well, he thought he could get out of his position as long as we talk. "

"I'm not surprised."

"Mrs. Harrington last week, Richie performed the placement test and achieved very good results. We registered him at the St. Mary's High School. The admission letter is only a formality."

"That pleases me and I like to hear it. I need a copy for Richie's record. Sure, I will send you a copy as soon as possible.

I suppose Ms. Keller reported to you about the testimonies of the other children and adults."

"Yes and she advised me to visit a child psychologist with Richie. But he is not ready to talk about it and he trusts no one at the moment. I think it's too early. It is sufficient when he is able to settle in with us. He is confused and must first come to rest."

"Yes, Mr. Macleod I agree. I would like to give you and Richie the needed time. I will write the report for the family court in early November. I hope that Richie has made enough progress by then to allow the adoption to go through."

"Really good news, thanks Mrs. Harrington."

"May I briefly talk with him?"

"Yes, sure I will accompany you to the living room."

"Richie, you can come out of the corner and sit down. Mrs. Harrington wants to talk to you."

"Good morning, Richie."

"Morning, Mrs. Harrington."

"Richie, are you all right after your illness?"

"Sure, I'm as good as new."

"I'm glad to hear that and Mr. Macleod told me that you have achieved good results by your placement test and can attend the St. Mary's High School."

"Yes, I heard that too. "

"It seems that you are a little cynical today. Sergeant Powell told me about your problems with the police last week. I have already told you recently to be careful and behave decently and no further conflicts with the police. No further criminal or illegal activities.

You'd have big problems if Sergeant Powell had arrested you and brought to court. In my opinion, you do not realize how serious the situation is for you."

"Huh, you think I'm so stupid that I do not even realize that I'm in trouble. I have enough of it. Everybody tells me what to do and not to do and orders me around like a puppet.

Especially someone like you I have absolutely had enough. You give children in families that are not suitable. The social workers are criminals and earn money with children.

I had to steal or beg for my foster families. For that I got juvenile detention for a few weeks. It was not my idea to break in houses and steal. I had to steal otherwise my foster father would have beaten me up.

Yes, great you old bat now it is all my fault and I have to change. You all make me sick. Let me alone", he yelled.

Richie stormed out of the living room and fled to his room. He slammed the door and started again to pack his bag.

Duncan had overheard the argument and entered the living room.

"You were right Mr. Macleod; the boy has a bad day. I cannot even say that he is wrong with his accusations."

"No, you cannot because he is right."

"Well, I have not made your task to deal with the boy easier."

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure he continues to pack his bag at this very moment.

Mrs. Harrington, I think it is better if you go now. Richie must calm down and then I will talk with him."

"Yes you are right Mr Macleod. I'm really sorry. Normally, children do not react so violently, but Richie is known for his tantrums."

"Yes, I need to get somehow a grip on this problem. I'll take you to the door. Goodbye Mrs. Harrington and do not blame yourself. Richie has a really bad day. It will be all right again."

"I hope so, Goodbye Mr Macleod."

Duncan decided to let Richie alone and wait. He went into his bedroom and left the door open. He sat down in his reading chair. He also had to calm down a bit. In addition, he could feel from there Richie's pre-immortal buzz. When Richie was trying to run away, he would feel and hear it.

The teenager, however, had other ideas and wanted to get out as quickly as possible. He stormed out of his room and wanted to leave.

Duncan got up and followed him. "Where are you off to Richie you are under house arrest!"

"What do you care you asshole just leave me alone. I go I've had enough of you psychopaths."

"As far as this we were actually an hour ago. But I will repeat it again for you. I am your guardian and I determine where you are and what you do. I care about you and therefore I don't let you run away.

Two possibilities how to proceed now, Duncan said forcefully.

You go back voluntarily in your corner or I'll help you."

"No, you son of a bitch leave me alone I am out of here and that is final." Richie tried to reach the door.

Duncan moved and grabbed Richie's arm and twisted it gently on his back.

"Ow", Richie cried and dropped the bag. Duncan was sure that he had not hurt the boy. He was just a bit surprised.

Duncan caught his other arm and held it fixed at his back as well. Richie struggled against Duncan and kicked him in his shin. Duncan let him briefly go but then grabbed his upper arm. He led Richie again to his corner.

Richie tried to defend himself vigorously but to no avail. Duncan was much stronger and knew exactly what he wanted.

Duncan pushed the boy in his corner. To his surprise Duncan let him go but only for a moment. Richie tried to turn around but Duncan did not allow this. He grabbed Richie's hands and pulled them upwards as far as possible to immobilize him and the other hand he pressed against his butt. He pressed the boy face forward into the corner and blocked him completely with his weight.

Richie stood once again helpless in the corner and had no possibility to move or see something other than the corner.

This time Richie did not beg Duncan to let him go. He knew that he only would be released when Mac thought it was the right time.

Duncan did not say a word. Every time Richie tried to move just a bit Mac blocked him with his weight. After nearly half an hour Duncan let go of Richie only to pull him along. Mac grabbed Richie's bag and dragged the boy in his room.

"Unpack your bag and put your clothes and things back where they belong."

Richie did not move.

"I don't want to stay with you anymore Macleod. Just let me go I'm too much trouble. It was a stupid idea of you to take me in. I will never tell your secret. Just let me go."

"I'm in charge here and you are worth the trouble. Now unpack or do you need my assistance?"

"No, I don't want to unpack and I don't want to stay here I hate you. Let me go Macleod."

"I'm your guardian and you are a fifteen years old child. I don't care if you hate me or you want to go. You cannot take care of yourself. When you are eighteen you may do what you want and you can stay or leave. It will be your decision. But right now you will unpack or do you need my assistance?"

"No, let me go you asshole."

Duncan grabbed Richie's left ear. "Ow, Ow, Ow, Mac let go."

"I let go when you start unpack your bag."

"Huh, okay when you insist."

"Yes Richard I insist indeed."

Duncan let go of Richie's ear and stood back. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Start unpacking boy."

"I can do it myself. You don't need to stay."

"I stay and that's final now move."

Richie started to unpack under Duncan's supervision. Richie put his things back in his cupboard and then looked angry at Duncan.

"If you're at it make your bed", Duncan instructed.

"Good boy and now we go back to the living room and you sit down. We have to lead an important conversation."

"Yes, yes, I know. You talk and I listen as always", Richie grumbled.

"Go ahead boy or do you need my help again. As I recall you have another ear."

"No, leave me and my ear alone."

Richie plopped into the chair and Duncan sat down on the sofa. Duncan just looked at Richie for some time.

"How did you feel when I took you captive and restricted your movements?"

"Like shit, of course."

"Interesting but surely you have felt more."

"Yes, I was very angry, helpless and was not in control what happened to me."

"Ah, very interesting, yet you always claim that you can take care of yourself.

I am assuming that you felt in your life often helpless, unfairly treated and misunderstood."

"Huh, for sure."

"Okay, you realize that this will happen again and again, even if you are an adult?"

"Oh, really?"

"Richie, it is clear that as a child you cannot decide everything alone and have to rely on the guidance of adults. Therefore it is quite normal that these feelings come up from time to time. You're basically an independent teenager and you can already do many things alone but you still need support, help and advice. You need a guardian because you are a minor. "

"No, I do not need anyone I can take care of myself. Otherwise I would not live."

"Maybe Richie, Duncan said.

"But honestly it did not work out so well. You had no home and no income or food. You were a thief and with one leg already in prison."

"But I can take care of myself if I have to," Richie insisted.

"You are one stubborn child Richie. Then I assume that you find it hard to be a child with limited skills and possibilities?"

Huh, yes of course."

"You are not comfortable about it, that someone takes care of you, because your freedom will be restricted accordingly to your age, right?"

"Uhm, yes."

"But it is especially difficult if you can't trust and everybody is against you, right?"

"Uh, yes."

"Well, we know each other a few weeks and you lived with us. Did you feel that we wanted to take advantage of you, harm, hurt, or abuse you in any way?"

"Huh, no, not really," Richie admitted reluctantly.

"Well, we've established that."

"Did you feel we are not capable or do not want to take good care of you?"

"Huh, no, not really," Richie admitted.

"Well, then we've established that too."

"Did you feel we like to punish you or love it to restrict your freedom?"

"Huh, no, not really but you are very strict with me," Richie lamented.

"Yes, I understand very well that you perceive it that way. Nevertheless, we think it's important that we set you limits and show you your faults and correct them with a penalty if necessary."

"Do you find it responsibly if we do nothing? We let you do just what you want?"

"Huh, no, not really," Richie admitted pensive.

"Well, then we've established that too."

"Do you feel that you or your opinion is not important enough to us?"

"Huh, sometimes, the school thing you know!"

"You know the law, you are under sixteen. We cannot ignore it. If we do not send you to school, we make ourselves liable to prosecution. Moreover, it would be irresponsible. "

"Huh, I know Mac, but I still don't like it."

"This is absolutely understandable but we cannot change it. I'm not asking that you agree.

"Well, then we've established that too.

Can you accept that we worry about you and just want the best for you?"

"Huh, really, maybe a little," Richie admitted shyly.

"Good, that's a start.

Can you ever imagine that you have already found your way into our hearts?"

Now Richie looked really surprised and vulnerable.

"I see it in your eyes Richie that you can't imagine it yet and certainly do not believe me.

That makes me very sad. We have to work on it including the trust problem. At least we still have nearly three years. I hope that we are able to achieve together real progress in these matters.

But we should probably focus on more simple things at the moment.

Do you feel that we do not respect you?"

"Huh, Mac no, not really," Richie admitted shyly.

"Why do we often feel that you not respect us and insult us again and again? Even though, we want to be there for you and support you."

"Uh, I don't know really. Sometimes I'm just so angry and frustrated. It just happens, but I'm really sorry."

"Do you think your behaviour towards us is fair or justified?"

"Oh, no, not always, I admit it," Richie said and looked a bit affected and ashamed at Duncan.

"Well, then we've established that too.

Okay, then please explain to me why you no longer want to live with us. What have we done to you?"

"Oh, I do not really know. I always run away when I cannot stand it anymore. When it is too much for me ", Richie said shyly.

"Ah interesting. Presumably, when your protection armor gets holes or cracks, in the fight against others, Duncan noted.

With too much, you probably mean that you don't like it, if others are interested in you and come too close, because they want to know you. You feel unsafe and vulnerable.

You let nobody approach you because you have been hurt too many times and pushed back. Am I right?"

"Maybe," Richie said visibly agitated.

"Well, then we've established that too.

We have discovered that if we do set a direction, you will be defiant and rebellious. Can you try at least in your own interest to accept our wishes, demands and expectations and implement them as best you can? Because we have established a few days ago, that this really should be feasible for you."

"Huh, yes I know and honestly Mac I try."

"Well, my boy, I'll take your word and will remind you again when needed."

"Now that you've answered my questions, I will make you attentive to the following and now listen very carefully.

We will not allow you to run away. We will not allow it, that you do foolish, criminal or illegal stuff again.

You're not there yet in your personal development that you can live on your own. You need someone to look after you. We like challenges and we consider it as such.

We voluntarily and gladly took over the responsibility and parenthood for you Richie. We liked you from the start and think you are worth the effort. You are a decent and lovable boy who deserves a family and a home.

I repeat it again for you so that is crystal clear. You belong to our family and that is your home. You are stuck with us for at least the next three years and that is final. Even your worst behaviour will not change that.

But nevertheless, we do expect that you behave as expected and decently. Whatever you do, we will support you anyway and be there for you. But we will also take the necessary measures in your best interest. Even if you do not like it or you hate us for it.

Do you understand that Richie."

"Uh, yes I understand Sir," Richie said visibly shaken and uncertain where it would lead him.

"Now I will answer your question from earlier this morning.

Yes, Connor has made inquiries about you on my behalf. I wanted to know something about you before I offer you a job and may offer you our guest room. At that time we did not know that you're only 15 years old but I suspected it. Powell has told me you're almost 18 years old.

What we learned about you has confirmed that you need help and not a long stay in prison. Therefore we refused to press charges against you. We realized that you are not just a petty thief but also a child in distress and in urgent need of parents or at least friends, which could guarantee a loving and a decent home. We had access to some files and your criminal record including your birth certificate.

From Mrs. Harrington and Mrs. Keller, we also learned some but nothing concrete. The most shocking fact for us was how many times you have been relocated and put in new foster homes or orphanages. From files you generally do not learn much about people. It's just a hint.

You can tell me everything if you want I'll be there for you. I will not condemn you or make fun of you. But it's your decision and I will not force you because I respect your privacy.

If you want to know something you just ask. We told you before to talk to us about your feelings and problems it is important and welcomed. We take it serious."

"Uh, Mac, I'm sorry how I behaved. I'm also very sorry that I offended you again."

"Apology accepted. Do you still intend to run away?"

"No, not at the moment", Richie stated a bit nervous.

"Well, that's at least a little progress," Duncan sighed.

"Mac, what I get for a punishment for my behaviour?"

"You'll apologize to Mrs. Harrington.

I prepare lunch and you are up again in your corner. You focus on your behaviour towards adults.

In the afternoon you think about how you could get a grip on your temper tantrums and how you should behave properly towards adults. Then you'll write down your insights. Thereafter, the matter will be settled. If I'm satisfied with your essay otherwise you have some soap in your mouth every evening for three nights.

But be aware, if you yell again, or insult me or someone else then you have a very big problem. The same applies generally for your foul language. You immediately remove swearwords from your vocabulary.

If this happens again, we will have to deal with your dirty mouth somewhat sustainable. This means that we need at least to wash out your mouth with soap for one week every night."

"Mac you go too far and it is just unfair. Are you serious?" Richie asked confused and a little nervous.

"What do you not understand my lad. I want to hear no more insults and no swearwords out of your mouth in the future. Learn to deal with it."

"What if I use those words by accident? It is a matter of habit, you know.

"I understand your concerns but at some point, a line has to be drawn. Then I advise you urgently to change this particular habit.

I will decide from case to case but be aware my lad I will no longer muster much patience in this area.

The type of punishment is clear and it can take longer than seven evenings if I find it necessary or appropriate. Is that clear my lad", Duncan said forcefully and gave him a very stern look.

"Huh, yes, really crystal clear, but please do not be too strict. I'll try to speak without swearwords, I promise.

Well, it depends on you otherwise you'll just feel the consequences.

"Mac, do you extend my house arrest? " Richie asked tense and somewhat anxious.

"No, but I intend to intensify it a little."

"Uh, Mac what you mean by that, Richie asked curious and a bit startled?"

"As long as you're awake, you'll stay at my side all the time. You remain always in sight. No unauthorized leave. You always ask me first for permission and in a polite manner. This applies until further notice."

"Huh, I did know that you're a crazy psychopath!" Richie said indignant.

"What, I'm a crazy psychopath? Would you like to repeat your statement?" But be careful my boy you are moving on very thin ice here.

Duncan threw him a very annoyed glance and Richie grew numb visibly.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry, really sorry. Mac I beg your pardon," he stammered agitated and timid.

"It seems very hard for you to keep your mouth shut and your thoughts in check. We need first to curb your language in your stubborn head. We will work on that.

If I hear something like that again even a quiet murmur in such a direction, you will definitely feel the consequences and bitterly regret it.

Is that clear boy?"

"Yes, sure crystal clear."

"Huh, okay, thank you for your indulgence."

"You're welcome. I'm sure you are also hungry. So stand in your corner and focus on your behaviour towards adults."

Richie followed Mac's instruction gladly and without a murmur. Huh, I'm an idiot. I can be really glad that I did not get a spanking or something worse like soap in his mouth. He did not know what he hated more.

Richie was not thrilled that he had to write an essay. He had no idea and that was not a good sign. He was desperate because he wanted no soap in his mouth. He had enough of that already.

Why do I bring myself with ease in so many difficulties again and again?

Mac has read me the riot act in a calm but firm manner. He showed understanding for me even though I acted rude and ungrateful. Should I have defended myself more? The opportunity was there.

Huh, no, I would probably be a head shorter by now. In such matters, Mac had really enough experience.

Nevertheless, I behaved childishly and received a receipt for it.

It seems that Mac and Tessa really mean it well with me and I idiot always screw up my chances.

At lunch, Duncan informed the boy that Rachel would arrive tomorrow from New York and would help him in the store for the next few weeks.

Then they cleaned up the kitchen and the whole apartment and Richie help to prepare the second guest room for Rachel.

Richie had no desire to write the essay but had an idea.

"Mac, I'm tired, may I lie down for a while, please."

Duncan looked at him intently.

"Richie, that's a fib."

"No, I'm really tired after all this cleaning."

"It is good when you're tired. Then you can sleep better tonight. Maybe we put you into bed at eight o'clock."

"Uh, you are a sadist."

"What have we discussed this very morning, Richard. Would you please repeat it!

"Huh, no insults and respectful behaviour towards you," Richie said ruefully and a little upset.

"Well, it can be interpreted as sarcastic or insulting. I choose this time the former."

"Oh, thank you."

Better watch out now my lad.

"You can take a fifteen minutes break in the kitchen. Then you come into my office and start to write your essay."

Crap, it did not work. He knows me already too well, Richie thought.

Duncan just smirked and entered his office.

Exactly fifteen minutes later Richie entered a little hesitant into Duncan's office and sat down on the chair across from him.

"Mac, how many pages do I have to write?"

"As many you need my lad to write down your thoughts, insights and ideas. Whether you fulfil your task or not depends on the content and your suggestions."

"How long do I have time for it?"

"It has to be finished by the end of the week."

"About what exactly should I write? Mac, please help me just a little."

"Okay, write about:

"Courtesy, manners, how to develop good habits, appropriate language, tantrums," Duncan explained.

"Mac, this is a list and does not help me," Richie whined.

"Okay, I give you some more hints.

Why civility and decent behaviour is important. What good habits you could develop in this area. How can you manage to speak without swear words. What can you do before you insult other people? Why do you get fits of rage and what triggers them. How do you feel after such a tantrum? How does another person feel during or after your tantrum? How can you prevent a tantrum? And so on.

Oh, and do not forget to write nice and legible, otherwise I will not read your essay."

"But you're picky Mac, Richie whined.

"No, I'm 400 years old and do not want a wrinkled forehead or glasses because I need to read your essays."

Duncan noticed that it was difficult to write this essay for Richie. It was not Duncan's intention to make it easy for him. He had to do something about Richie's bad behaviour and temper tantrums.

Richie had to be involved in finding the solutions for his problems. Otherwise there would be no improvement. Mac watched him from time to time. Richie was nervous and excited. Suddenly, the boy stood up and wanted to get away.

Duncan stood up and blocked the way and grabbed his arm.

"Richie, where are you going?"

"Let go of me. Let me!"

"No, first I want to know what is wrong with you and where you want to go. Plus, you know you have to ask politely for permission. Remember you are under strict house arrest."

"Leave me alone I will not write this damn essay," Richie said forcefully.

"Rephrase this answer once again and tell me why you are so upset," Duncan demanded.

He sat down and pulled Richie on his lap. He started to rub soothing circles in Richie's back. That helped Richie to calm down.

"I cannot write this essay. Mac please let me go and I'm sorry about the curse word it just slipped out because I am so frustrated with this essay. I beg your pardon, please do not punish me!

Duncan grabbed the unfinished paper and read it.

"But you are well on our way. It is not always easy or pleasant when you have to think about yourself and your behaviour. That is also the point of this essay that you are dealing with your thoughts, feelings and emotions, and find solutions, that you learn to behave better and are able to avoid tantrums.

"Please Mac, may I stop for now? It is too much for me at the moment. Please, Mac I continue tomorrow."

"Okay, I see that you're upset. It is now almost six o'clock, time for dinner, Duncan stated.

"Huh, yes I am starving."

"I presumed that. But first, we need to correct your language."

"No, please not the soap thing. Mac, I'm sorry."

"It was a curse word Richie and I see one last time over it, but a small penalty is still necessary."

"Huh, Mac, what kind of punishment do you have in mind?"

"A mini spanking, three blows, my lad. Stand up and bend over the desk."

Richie obeyed, and steeled himself for three very hard blows. They did not come. There were only three mild strokes and it did not even hurt.

"Okay done. Now you help prepare dinner."

Richie was visibly relieved.

Duncan ruffled his hair and planted a kiss on Richie's head. "I love you my brat," Duncan assured him.

It helped Richie to come out of his bad mood.

Duncan was glad that he managed to avoid a further dispute and a tantrum. A dessert would help to improve the boy's mood some more. But he was aware that the day was not over yet.

The dinner was quiet and without a murmur Richie helped clean up. It was only shortly after seven o'clock.

"Richie, you can choose between two options.

You can write down a few selected sentences for the next two hours.

Or you receive a yoga lesson and then you write down a few selected sentences till bedtime."

"Oh, Mac, please do not be so strict with me. Why can't I just read something on the sofa, I'm tired," Richie wailed?

"No, stop arguing or you will spend the next two hours in your corner."

"Okay, second option," Richie gave in.

"Well then you go change clothes. We meet in ten minutes in the garden. Fresh air is good for you and it's a mild evening."

Duncan showed him only a few simple exercises and some breathing exercises. Chosen to relax and calm him down.

"Well this is enough yoga for today. We go back to my office."

Richie just sighed but obeyed.

In the office Duncan handed him some papers and a pen.

"Richie, do not forget to number the sentences and write legibly, Duncan reminded him.

So write down the following sentence.

Instead of using swearwords I try to express my opinions politely or I keep my mouth shut."

"Only this sentence," Richie asked.

"Yes, that's enough. The next forty minutes, you concentrate on this sentence."

Duncan turned his attention to his office work and Richie began to write.

"You can stop; it's time for you to go to bed. Pass me your work." Richie handed the papers and trotted off to his room.

Ten minutes later he came out of his bathroom. Duncan was waiting for him.

"Hop in my lad." He covered him up.

"Huh, Mac today I was quite naughty and disobedient."

"Indeed, you had a bad day my little one."

"Mac, I'm really sorry."

"I know Richie."

"Thank you that you talked to me in a quiet and sympathetic manner and pointed out the important things to me. I was glad that you were a bit lenient. Despite the foul language I used to insult you."

"Oh Richie, you should have already noticed that we always make you aware of the important stuff. This is our most important task and of course to support you in your development."

Duncan stroked a curl from Richie's forehead and gave him a gentle kiss on it. "I love you my little brat."

"Huh, other foster father would have beaten me up and then locked me in the basement for several hours or until the next morning."

"Has it helped you to improve your behaviour?" Duncan asked.

"No, I was just always very scared," Richie said serious.

"You would never receive such a punishment from us, that's just plain cruel in my opinion," Duncan said forcefully.

"Did you fear me today Richie and please be honest."

"No, no fear I was very angry but when you have kept me in the corner and forced me to stand in this other position, I felt uncomfortable and vulnerable. Especially the second time because you have not said a word and really forced me to stand still."

"Richie, I would be glad if we do not need to repeat this exercise. I needed to show you your limits and remind you in a physical way. Sometimes only words are not enough. Your body needs to feel it then you really are able to understand it.

You needed to know, who is in charge here and that I am capable to control what you do while you're underage, cheeky, unreasonable and an unruly brat.

The more you behave as expected the more freedom and leisure time you get. It's worth to work on it and develop yourself in a positive manner. Richie, you're still young enough to take on good habits easily. It makes life much easier and more enjoyable."

"Huh, okay I try."

"Please try to relax and fall asleep." Duncan kissed him on the forehead and said; "Goodnight Richie sleep well.

"Good night Mac."

Then Duncan led him through the relaxation exercise.

Twenty minutes later the boy was sleeping soundly. Duncan went into his bedroom and sat down on his reading chair.

Oh, a really tough day but perhaps it brings us a little further on our way.

Probably write essays help him the most, because he has to deal with himself his feelings, his emotion and his thoughts. But he does not like it at all, so it is a good punishment.

Also write down the sentences seems to me very important for Richie. While it is boring enough it helps him to focus and can also help him organize his thoughts and to steer a new course.

Yes, I think that was not such a bad combination today, but very intense. I'm just glad that my feeling was right, to massively restrict his freedom of movement. I did not hurt him, but I showed him clearly his limits. Richie needs clear announcements and a little pressure that I've learned now.

Duncan was really tired and went to bed.

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


	12. Chapter 12

After Soldiers Bridge

It is a first season story about Duncan & Richie and of course Tessa.

Warning / Spanking of a teenager in some chapters

Duncan got up early as always and already had his morning run behind him and a strenuous kata-exercise when he returned home.

He quickly jumped under the shower. When he entered the kitchen for a cup of coffee he noticed with surprise that his little troublemaker was already awake.

The teenager was already dressed for his yoga lesson and drank some orange juice.

"Good morning Richie, you're up early."

"Morning, Mac", Richie mumbled.

"Is there a special reason for your unusual early awakening," Duncan asked concerned.

"Uh, no not really", the teenager mumbled.

"Did you sleep well or did you have nightmares again."

"I just had a nightmare this morning. The night was okay."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, not necessary," Richie said rather too forcefully for Duncan's taste.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm no i... uh, I go upstairs."

Duncan just smirked and followed him a few minutes later.

The yoga lesson was completed without any further complications, but Richie was not focused and Duncan noticed that he was not really thrilled about it.

Duncan dismissed him after an hour for a shower and breakfast.

"After breakfast you present yourself in my office and do not dawdle."

"Yes, yes I know the drill. No dawdle around and obedience."

"Well, then everything is clear my boy."

When Richie entered Duncan's office the Highlander was already busy with his paperwork. The boy plopped down on the chair across from him.

Duncan handed him his papers and his pen back.

You can continue with your sentence.

Instead of using swearwords I try to express my opinions politely or I keep my mouth shut."

"Again," Richie asked.

"Yes, again till I allow you to stop."

Richie looked just annoyed at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"How long must I write down this stu... sentence?"

"Please rephrase that question again?"

"How long do I have to write down this sentence."

"Until I allow you to stop, just go ahead."

Richie gave him another annoyed look, then started to write.

Duncan turned his attention to his paperwork however he watched him from time to time to follow Richie's progress.

"Mac, may I please go to the toilet," the boy asked after a bit more than an hour.

"Yes, you may go", Duncan allowed.

When he came back Mac was on the phone. He sat down again and continued with his assigned task. But it upset him more and more.

After Duncan had finished the call, immediately the question came.

"Hey Mac how long for God's sake," Richie asked very annoyed.

"The Lord has certainly nothing to do with it", Duncan informed him in a dry manner.

Until I allow you to stop. Please continue and Richie pull yourself together. Another tantrum does not help you on the contrary.

Duncan turned his attention back to his own paperwork.

Richie knew he would get into trouble, if he was not able to calm down. But he was more and more upset. He could not help it. The writing caused him more and more problems.

Duncan watched the inner struggle of his child for a short time and then decided to help him.

"Richie, sit up straight and breathe slowly, evenly and deeply in and out."

Richie obeyed and soon he felt a bit better.

"So now you're a little calmer, Duncan stated. Please continue writing when you have calmed down enough and you feel in a position to do so."

The angry look he received from Richie said a lot. The boy was very close to exploding again.

"Okay, please calm down and come here."

"No, leave me alone."

"No problem, you know what you have to do. It is better when you get it under control yourself. You are sure old enough for that."

"Leave me alone you a..., huh.

Duncan turned his attention back to his own paperwork. He pretended that he hadn't heard anything. It was not his intention to provoke him he wanted to help Richie.

The teenager started his breathing exercise again and some minutes later he was able to restart his writing exercise.

Duncan waited several minutes and then he went to the boy.

"I'm proud of you Richie, you did very well. He ruffled Richie's hair and planted a kiss on his head.

"Would you like something to drink? I go get a coffee in the kitchen."

"Huh, yes please an apple juice."

"Coming right up," Duncan retorted.

Richie had not yet been praised so often in his life and it made him embarrassed. The same applied for shown interest in him or affection towards him. Especially difficult was it for him if the affection came from a man.

For this reason, Duncan let the boy a few moments alone. Nevertheless, Richie had to learn the difference between attention from benevolent adults and someone who has taken advantage of him.

When he returned Richie had already regained his composure and continued writing.

"So here your apple juice, Richie."

"Thank you Mac."

Duncan sat down and continued with his paperwork.

Richie dared not to ask Mac again when he was finally able to stop. He feared that he then had to write this one sentence the whole day. That would be very stupid and boring so he pulled himself together now.

Half an hour later, Duncan had mercy with him.

"You can stop; please pass me your work." Richie handed him the papers.

You can now continue to work on your essay for the next forty minutes. Then we will pick up Rachel from the airport."

"Mac, I'm under house arrest, remember?"

"Yes, but tighter house arrest, I told you so. If you do not come, I cannot keep an eye on you. Where I am we consider as home."

"Oh, that's fine. That means I can leave the house."

"Yes, but only in my company."

Richie was looking forward to visit the airport. Duncan noticed that the lad was flustered.

"Mac, may I look upon the airport, I've never been there," Richie confessed.

"Yeah sure, we will be there early enough. We can watch the planes arrive and depart."

"As a child I always wanted to be a pilot," Richie confessed.

"After a college degree, everything is possible. Therefore, a good education is important. That's why I insist that you attend St. Mary's High School. So you can choose the college and the profession that suits you."

"I can't attend college before I'm over 18 years old," Richie stated.

" Yes, that's normal," Duncan said.

"But I will not be able to pay for a college education," Richie told him.

"Richie, that's my duty to pay for it. You don't need to worry or think about it."

"Not when I'm over 18 years old then I'm considered as an adult. Then I must take care of myself."

"Richie you are a member of my family, so I'll pay for it. It does not matter whether you're 18, 22 or 25 years or older. The most important thing is that you choose a profession that suits you."

"But you don't need to pay for me, Richie stated.

"No, but I'll do it gladly and voluntarily. Even if you're 18 years old you still will need support, not only in financial matters. It means to be a family member. We will be there for you as long as you need us.

After your 18th birthday of course you decide what you want and chose your lifestyle. We hope that you will stay with us and listen to our advice. But if it is your wish you can run away. It will be entirely your decision.

But the next three years you are stuck with us. I'm responsible for you and I take that very seriously. But you know that my lad.

Okay, fetch your jacket the airport awaits our visit."

Duncan showed Richie the whole airport. The boy was thrilled.

Only when they waited for Rachel, he became a bit quieter and seemed shy.

Rachel will not bite you. She is a nice person. John worships and adores her.

"Look there she comes." Duncan greeted and embraced her. Then he introduced them to each other.

Rachel took Richie's hand and with her free hand she stroked him gently over his cheek. "So you're Richie. Nice to meet you, please call me Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Rachel," Richie said politely.

"Now I'm starving Duncan. I'm assuming that you know a good restaurant where we can get lunch," Rachel said.

"Oh, that will be expensive. Richie is always hungry but for a teenager that's normal. Okay, let's go!, Duncan retorted.

The rest of the day went off quietly. Richie found that Rachel was a nice person. Anyway, he knew that Mac had now more time to care for him. That certainly would be a very exhausting experience.

Duncan had already brought the boy to bed, but Richie woke up a short time later and was thirsty. He actually wanted to just get something to drink when he heard Rachel and Mac in the living room talking to each other. When he heard his name he naturally wanted to know what they talked about him.

"One can see that you already love Richie as your own. I think you're doing well as a father figure, Duncan."

"I try at least. The boy has his own way. It is easy to grow fond of him."

"I think it's good that you want to adopt him. He needs a home and parents. I don't know Tessa, but I'm assuming that she stands fully behind you. Yes she does and he wormed his way quickly into her heart.

But Richie is struggling with Tessa's way to deal with him. She is a bit harsh sometimes. She wants to punish Richie often much more severe than me. I need her to slow down sometimes."

"But perhaps she is right. Connor is often much more strict with John as I find it to be right. Later it turns out, he got it right from the start."

"Does the boy know that you want to adopt him? No, he does not know yet."

"Why, Duncan it would give him stability."

"Mrs. Harrington and I find it a bit early. I must confess, first I want that Richie is able to realize that he is loved and cared for. I wish that he understands that I want to be his father. It should not arise simply from a piece of paper. I think that Richie actually feels comfortable with us and that's what scares him too. He has great fear of loss."

"Yes, as a child of war I can understand that of course."

"We are the third family, with real interest in him. Two times it did not work out and the hurdle to overcome gets each time higher and heavier. He trusts us not at all and the situation he is in."

That was enough for Richie. Mac loved him and wanted to adopt him. No way. The judge would never allow it. They are always against me.

I can't stand it again, not again. It does not work out and I will again end up in an orphanage or a new foster family.

The judges are always against me or something unexpectedly happens.

Emily died, and Teresa was not good enough for the judge because she already had two children and was a single mother without a job. Tessa was in France and it was not sure she would come back. Maybe Mac wanted to move to Paris.

After Teresa everything was hard and wrong for him until he robbed Mac and Tessa's antique store.

Mac and Tessa are not married. The judge will never allow that he adopts me, and certainly not that I can continue to live with them.

In the end it will be even harder. I cannot stay here anymore. I can't be his son and I can't handle to lose them later.

I must go. This is too much for me. I cannot stand it anymore. It would be too painful. It's better to draw a line now as long as I am able to do it.

Richie went back to his room and packed up his belongings and the little money he had. He crammed some clothes into the bed so that one would think he would be asleep. Then he opened the window and disappeared.

An hour later, Mac realised that the teenager had disappeared. He could not understand why the teenager chose to run away again. He immediately went in search of Richie. Rachel phoned Connor and asked him to come here.

Connor arrived a few hours later in Seacouver to support Duncan in his quest.

A week later they had still not found the boy. Duncan was out of his mind and made himself serious allegations. The police also had no success in finding the boy.

Richie kept his distance from his friends. He hid in an old and deserted house on the outskirts of the city. He missed, especially Mac, but also Tessa a little. He did not dare to go home. It was too late. He had to disappear from Seacouver and had to take his life into his own hands. He could take care of himself. He needed nobody. It was easier that way.

He needed money so he would rob a store and then disappear. He already had a store in mind. He would do it tonight.

Connor began to search the outskirts of Seacouver. Duncan considered it as useless and unsuccessful.

Suddenly he felt a slight buzz. Ah, who could that be? In fact, he saw Richie, as he attempted to break in a small jewellery shop.

He quietly crept up to Richie and then he grabbed the boy's left ear.

"Oh, who do we have here? I think that is the little thief my cousin Duncan searched frantically over the last week," Conner said.

"Ow. Ow. Let go of me you bastard."

"Now I'm sure. This is Richard Ryan, the little thief and troublemaker. Can you ever imagine that we were worried about you foolish boy!"

"Ow. Ow. Leave me alone you asshole!"

"Aha, even the behaviour has not improved at all. Duncan has still to work a lot with you."

Connor dragged the boy with him and held his ear and upper arm firmly. Richie had to followed him. Not much further ahead Connor saw a little bench.

He sat down and drew the astonished boy on his lap. Richie fought back strongly but Connor held him firmly. Connor opened his jeans and pulled them and his underpants down.

Richie could not believe it. Soon after, he felt the first blows and they were extremely hard. Richie protested and tried to continue to liberate himself but to no avail.

After thirty hard blows Connor stopped and ordered him to get up and to put on his pants. Richie followed the instructions immediately.

"Remember my boy; never again talk with me in such a way. Understood! "

"Huh, yes Sir", Richie said and remembered Mac statement about Connor.

"Well then come with me. Duncan is worried about you."

Connor held firmly his upper arm and led him to his car. "Get in boy", he ordered and Richie obeyed.

The ride home was a silent one. Richie was very afraid of the consequences but he had also a yearning for Mac. He had really missed him the last few days. This was a new feeling for Richie and it made him additionally very tense and apprehensive.

Connor got out of his car and opened the door to the passenger seat. "Get out of my car boy." Richie obeyed and the older Highlander led him into the apartment.

Duncan talked with Tessa on the phone.

"Connor found him Tessa. I will call you back in some minutes," and then he hung up.

He immediately approached Richie and hugged him hard. "Are you all right, my lad?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Mac"

"I've been very worried about you and Tessa as well."

"Huh, I'm sorry."

Duncan held him for a while. He was so glad that Connor had found the boy.

"Go shower and put on your pyjama, then come into the kitchen, you must be hungry."

"Huh, sure I am."

"Well, go ahead."

"When Richie was in the shower Connor told him how he had found the boy. He wanted to break into a jewellery store and then he was even cheeky and cocky to me. He got of course a mini spanking and a warning, Conner informed Duncan.

"When does Rachel come back from the concert?" Connor asked.

"I think soon," Duncan said and prepared an omelette for Richie.

"Duncan this time you must be very hard. Such a thing must not happen again."

"Yes you are right Connor but first I want to know why he took off. It seems important to me."

"That's not important. First you have to show him who holds the reins. Later, you can still ask him. He will answer you, then certainly more honest."

"We'll see. I am responsible for Richie. He is not John. He does not trust me and with a spanking it is not done."

"He is your ward Duncan, but he belongs to our family. More disobedience and criminal activities you can no longer tolerate."

"No, you are right, I will not tolerate more disobedience and criminal activities but he is still a child and I will first feed him, then talk to him and then put him to bed. To overreact or just deal him a spanking will not help, Connor."

Richie had listened to the last sentences. Tentatively, he stepped into the kitchen.

"Sit down Richie, here your omelette," Duncan said reassuringly.

"Thank you Mac."

"You're welcome."

"At least we have found our missing family member, he is your ward and you deal with him now, Donnchaid!" Connor remarked.

"I call Tessa she still worries about Richie. Please, Connor stay with him."

Conner just nodded and Duncan disappeared into his bedroom.

Connor sat down. Richie felt uncomfortable and nervous. He tried not to gulp down the food too quickly.

Richie tried to stay cool. When he finished eating, he got up and washed the dishes.

"I am assuming that you know that you've done great crap", Connor barked.

"Why, I can take care of myself. I do not need anyone."

"This is probably your default response. Every child needs a family and you too. You can only be glad that Duncan is your guardian. I would have pointed out to you long ago where your place is in our family and how you have to behave."

"Don't worry Connor; Richie will learn that soon enough.

Go to your room my lad and wait for me there. Remember, the door remains open and the window remains closed," Duncan instructed Richie.

"Huh, sure, Sir", Richie said with a shy glance at Duncan and disappeared.

"What said Tessa?", Connor asked.

„The same as you told me, Connor."

At that moment Rachel came back home.

"Hello you two."

"Hello Rachel. Connor has found Richie," Duncan informed her immediately.

"Oh, thank God. Where is he now?"

"He is in his room. Okay, I tell him good night and then I go to bed myself. I am very tired. Good night."

"Good night," Rachel they said in unison.

"Hello Richie."

"Hi Rachel."

"Luckily, Connor has found you. We were all very worried about you. Duncan loves you and wants only the best for you. But you seem not to care."

"Huh, Rachel, that's not true."

"I know from personal experience that it is not easy when you have no parents. My parents were murdered by the Nazis during the war. I was constantly on the run. Connor has found me and raised me as his daughter.

Duncan wants to do the same for you. He wants to give you a permanent home. Why do you have such trouble to believe it? Why do you resist so vehemently against his good intention and his love for you?"

"Huh, I do not know Rachel."

"Then you should think about it. Duncan deserves at least your respect and your trust. He would never do something that harms or hurts you. I know this from experience. He took care of me a few months when I was twelve years old. Connor was then disappeared without a trace. He is a good person, Richie."

"So and now I go to bed. Good night Richie." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Rachel." Oh, please do not close the door."

"Why?"

"It is Mac's idea."

"Okay, sleep well, Richie."

Yikes, again someone who read him the riot act. Probably a family tradition, Richie thought.

Richie could not sit still. He paced for a while up and down in his room. Then it was too exhausting. He sat back down on the bed and took up his think and pout position.

Duncan found him like that as he entered the room. He sat down on the bed close to Richie.

"Richie, I want an explanation for your behaviour. Why did you run away?"

"Huh, I honestly do not know it."

"This is not good enough. Try it again."

" I honestly do not know Mac." Richie tried again to be evasive.

"This is not good enough. Try it again. I won't accept that."

"Okay, I overheard your conversation with Rachel."

"What did I say about you that you had to run away."

"Huh, you told her that you love me and intend to adopt me."

"Yes, I said that. It is meant very seriously. Still, I do not understand you. Explain it to me."

"I cannot, Mac, please let me be."

"But you can explain it to me. Try it."

"Uh, I got scared."

"Why, Richie am I a monster or did I hurt you?"

"Uh, no, just so no reason," Richie pouted.

"I do not believe you and it is no acceptable explanation. Try to explain it to me I have time."

"Huh, you know that Emily wanted to adopt me and then died, Richie said with a hint of stubbornness.

"Yes, what does this have to do with it? I brought her only misery and death."

"Richie, it had hardly anything to do with you, you were a five year old child. That was not your fault."

"Theresa tried to adopt me too. She lost her job shortly before because of me. As a single mother with two daughters she had no chance. The judge was against it. I've also brought her only problems and misery. She had to move away."

"Adults may repeatedly lose their jobs and have to move. That's life.

So you think, you bring the people who love you just misery and misfortune. "

"Yeah, sort of, Richie admitted with a shade of red in his face."

"Okay, therefore I assume, you deserve no family?"

"Huh, yes sort of, Tessa had also to fly to France, because her Grandmother had a stroke," the boy stuttered.

"That has nothing to do with you, Richie. She is 80 years old Lady and this can happen. That's life."

"I'm just trouble and bad news for you," Richie said with a shy glance at Duncan.

"Yes, you are a little rascal, but I still love you. You now belong to our family. Therefore, you are treated as a family member and I will refer you to your place."

"Uh, Mac what do you mean? "

"Richie, you're not a model child. We have already known. There is nothing new for us. That you have trouble believing that you are lovable is also very clear to me.

But that you think you bring us only trouble or misfortune is wrong and childish. Next time you talk to me about your feelings. So we can sort them out together.

And yes you are a handful and need attention, but that's okay. You are still a child in need of guidance.

It was not your wish that Emily died. It was not your wish that Theresa lost her job. It was not your wish that Tessa's grandmother had a stroke. That's just life. You could have done nothing to prevent that.

Do you understand that now?"

"Huh, yeah, that's just life."

"Therefore you also understand that I really have enough of your ill-considered actions and your bad behaviour.

Repeatedly I have told you that I am there for you. You can talk to me about everything including your feelings. But I know it is very difficult for you and you don't trust me. It is understandable but it makes me sad. But Richie I won't accept that anymore.

In future I want to know what's going on inside your little head. If you do not understand something or you're confused, you talk to me. Understood?"

"Huh, okay yes I try."

"No, you don't try, you talk to me. Is that clear my boy?"

"Uhm, yeah crystal clear, Sir."

"Well then, get up now."

"Why, Mac?"

"You have not followed our house rules and then you did criminal, illegal and dangerous things again. In our family tradition such misconduct and stupidities are punished with a spanking. So now get up immediately!"

"But you told me, that you would not spank me."

I told you that we can find other punishments, but now you've gone too far. I won't tolerate your behaviour and attitude anymore. I'm fed up with it."

"No, please, I'm sorry. You can't do that Mac, please", Richie begged.

"Richard, I can and I will. I'm your guardian and I am responsible for you. I'm really fed up with your behaviour." Duncan said firm and gave him a hard glance.

"No, you can't do that you bastard, Richie yelled angry."

Duncan had no more patience.

"I can and I will do it. In addition, you'll be punished for your foul language!"

Duncan pulled Richie out of his think and pout position directly onto his lap. The Pyjama pant was no problem and pulled down instantly to Richie's big dismay.

Before he could complain at all, he already felt the first very hard blows to his buttocks.

No comparison to the first spanking he had received from Mac.

Smack, Smack, ….

Richie just focused on the fact that he wanted to make no sound. Mac should not have the satisfaction of him crying like a baby.

Smack, Smack, ….

Mac would not bring him to tears. He would not embarrass himself. He was a tough guy.

Smack, Smack, ….

Mac could not hurt him. He was a though guy.

Smack, Smack, ….

He could run away again. He was a though guy and was in full defy mode.

Smack, Smack, ….

Mac noticed that Richie was in full defy mode and stopped for a moment.

"You're one little stubborn child, rebellious, pigheaded, obdurate, sassy, unruly and disobedient, who always brings himself in trouble and danger."

"That's just your stupid opinion you bastard", the boy yelled stubborn.

"That was just the beginning of your spanking my lad", Duncan informed him and struck him even harder.

Smack, Smack, ….

Duncan targeted his buttocks over and over again. Sometimes he hit the curve between the thighs and his buttocks and then he targeted his posterior again.

Smack, Smack, ….

Soon, Richie's butt was burning terribly. He couldn't resist anymore. He had to scream and cry.

"Ow, ow, huh, Mac, please ow, huh, ow, ow, huh, stop, huh, ow, please," he hiccupped.

Mac stopped for a moment.

"Nay, your butt is not even red enough. It is absolutely not red enough; you're still stubborn and defiant."

Duncan restarted and again a little harder, Richie could not believe it but felt it to his great dismay. Richie tried to resist and fight but had no chance against Duncan.

Smack, Smack, ….

Richie shouted and wept more violently. Duncan was not impressed by it and distributed blows to all parts of his rear.

Smack, Smack, ….

"Please stop Mac, ow, ow, ow, ow," Richie whined.

After a while Duncan stopped again.

Thank God, thought Richie. "Mac, I'm sorry, he hiccupped.

"Yes, I even believe you. But we have definitely reached a point and this is no longer sufficient. Your bum is not red enough."

"Oh, no, please be merciful Mac, I'm really sorry."

"No, not this time my laddie, otherwise you learn anything. In the future you're trying to keep your house rules and you behave decently. Otherwise I can repeat this lesson at any time."

Duncan struck again and distributed blows to all parts of his rear.

Smack, Smack, ….

Richie screamed and wailed and wept bitterly. But this time Duncan had absolutely no mercy.

Smack, Smack, ….

Richie shouted, "Stop you bastard I hate you!"

Thereupon, the blows got harder again and Richie immediately regretted his stupid mistake. Richie could only weep and wail.

Smack, Smack, ….

Duncan stopped after some time.

"So, now your backside is red enough in my opinion."

Richie could not even answer anymore; he was so dissolved and needed some time to compose himself.

Duncan pulled Richie's pyjama pants up and rubbed soothing circles into his back. Richie, however, was just very angry about this treatment. Duncan felt a little too late that something was wrong. Richie broke free and fled into the bathroom. Duncan was quick enough and Richie could not bolt the door.

"Leave me alone you bastard, you can't treat me like a toddler. Go away, you son of a bitch."

Duncan pulled the boy to his side and then he sat down on the toilet. Richie found himself once again in his lap. Head down and butt in the air.

"Apparently I was wrong. We need to continue for a bit."

It was raining hard blows on Richie's bum. It was not long he wept and wailed again.

Smack, Smack, ….

This time, however, Duncan felt that the boy surrendered after some time. Still, he did not stop with the spanking. He wanted the lesson to sink in. Richie had to really remember who had the reins in his hands.

Smack, Smack, ….

When he stopped, he let Richie get up immediately and grabbed his hands so he could not run away. Then he pulled him onto his lap. Richie hissed when his butt hit Duncan's lap.

"Are you done with your accusations, insults and your tantrum my boy?"

"Huh, yes Mac, I'm sorry," he stammered and rubbed his eyes.

"Good boy, it helps not to improve your situation, on the contrary, you should know that by now."

Richie felt miserable and his butt was hurting and only throbbed and throbbed.

The tantrum was now replaced by a fit of weeping and self-pity. Richie leaned against Duncan and turned his head into Mac's chest. Duncan was prepared and kept him tightly so he did not slip. He rubbed soothing circles into Richie's back and spoke reassuringly to Richie.

It was a very long time until Richie was calmed down and somewhat relaxed. Richie was very ashamed of his behaviour and his stupidity. Mac rocked him gently and stroked his head and back. Just let go, all is well now and forgiven. Try to breathe slowly in and out. You will be okay soon.

"So, better now", Duncan said soothingly after a while.

"Mac I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry that I offended you and ran away from home."

Ah, suddenly something has changed in Richie's perception? Richie had never said before that he was at home here, Duncan noticed.

"It's okay my sweetie. Duncan planted a big kiss on Richie's head. I hold you tightly. You need have no fear."

"Mac, my butt burns and really hurts," the boy whined.

Sometime later Duncan carried him back to his room and deposited him in front of his bed. "Stay put and don't rub your bum it will not help the burning. I go look if Tessa has some aloe vera."

After a while Duncan was back and told him to come to him and sat down in the chair. Duncan told him to face the bed and pulled Richie's pyjama pants down. Richie tried to escape but Mac gripped his hips.

"Richie hold still I only want to apply some aloe vera to your butt. But if you don't want it just tell me and you can step away."

He let go of Richie's hips and the boy did not move. So Duncan started to apply the cool ointment and rubbed it gently in.

"Huh," Richie gasped and moaned a bit.

"So, better now my lad you can pull up your pants."

Richie quickly pulled up his pyjama pants again when Mac allowed it. Richie wanted to hop in his bed but Mac pulled him onto his lap again. Richie hissed and then settled down.

"Not so fast my little one. First you repeat why you got these spankings."

Richie was ashamed and hid his red face again in Duncan's chest. Duncan stroked gently Richie's head and back and rubbed gently circles in his back and waited patiently.

Richie snuggled up to Duncan and breathed deeply in and out.

"The first spanking I got because I violated the house rules again. I run away and put myself in danger and did or attempted to do criminal and illegal stuff. The second spanking I received because I threw a tantrum and insulted you again. "

"Good boy, just breathe slowly in and out. It's forgiven but be aware that I will keep my promise to you about what happen when you use foul language again. I'm fed up with this habit."

"Huh, I'm in for the soap thing," Richie mumbled.

"Correct assumption, Richie it will help you to curb your language in your head."

"How long Mac, Richie pouted.

"At least a week as I promised you," Duncan told him firmly.

Richie sniffed and rubbed his eyes again.

"But not tonight, I'm very glad and relived that Connor found you in one piece and healthy. I missed you Richie and I worried about you. "

Richie sniffed again and snuggled even closer to Duncan.

"I hold you tightly my sweetie, you are at home now, and it will be all right in the end," he told the boy gently. Duncan planted another big kiss on Richie's head and continued to rub his back soothingly and rocked him gently.

Richie felt safe, protected, loved and accepted. He had missed Duncan so much over the last few days. He was not able to tell him but just snuggled closer. Richie still found it difficult to admit it to himself.

That was enough for Duncan at the moment and he stroked and rocked him gently until finally Richie fell asleep completely exhausted.

Duncan had been so focused on Richie that he had not noticed that Connor was leaning against the doorpost.

"Donnchaid you cannot spend the whole night in that chair you and our laddie would be very stiff in the morning."

Connor pulled the duvet off and Mac put the boy on his belly into his bed. Then he covered him gently.

"Sleep well my sweetie," and he planted another kiss on Richie's head.

"Come on Donnchaid you need a drink! This boy is quite a drama queen. It took quite a while for him to yield. At least he did calm down and fell asleep."

"Yes, you're right Connor. Thank God, he had no panic attack, this time and it is a great step forward. He has also apologized that he had run away from home."

"Yes, that sounds like one step forward. Why he ran away." Connor asked.

"He overheard me and Rachel talking about him. He has heard that I wanted to adopt him."

"Donnchaid that really is absolutely no reason to run away, on the contrary."

"Yes for you or me, maybe, but Richie has a different and a bit confused logic!"

"What do you mean?"

"He fancied that he would bring people who love him misfortune and misery. Emily died and Theresa lost her job and Tessa's Grandmother got sick and he blames himself that she is now in France. Moreover, he thinks the judges are always against him."

"Well, until today he had not the best experiences with judges, but the rest is really absurd," Connor stated.

"It just shows that I must be even more careful and attentive. It is not the first time, that he understands something else as we do."

"Hm, that makes it a bit more difficult, you are right. We should go to bed Donnchaid."

"Yes I'm tired and drunk. Good night Connor."

"Good night Donnchaid."

Richie woke up and rolled onto his back. He yelped and immediately last night came to his mind. He rolled onto his left side. Ah, that's better. He noticed the aloe vera ointment on the dresser. He certainly would use it later.

Mac had dealt him quite a spanking but he had really deserved it. It was stupid to run away. I should trust Mac and take his instructions seriously.

Huh, he had disgraced himself and behaved like a toddler. The spanking had not been pleasant. Mac had really hit him hard this time, absolutely no comparison to the first time.

Nevertheless it was a good feeling to be back here. If he was really honest, he had missed especially Mac, but also Tessa a little. After the spanking Richie had felt so safe, protected, loved and accepted. It was a new experience and a reassuring feeling.

Rachel is right. Mac is a good person, caring, understanding and sympathetic and he really deserves it, that I trust and respect him.

He and Tessa have taken me in on a voluntary basis and have tried to give me a permanent home. I have made only crap and mischief and was disobedient and ungrateful. In addition, I have took off and insulted, especially Mac again and again.

They have punished me but they did not hurt me not even last night. Okay, his bum hurt still a bit. Other foster parents have hurt me in ways Mac and Tessa can't probably imagine. They used for it different types of abuse or neglect.

On the contrary, he and Tessa have always cared for me even when I was sick. They were with me and have even read stories to me. Until I really got better, they stayed with me.

I think Mrs. Harrington was right, I must adapt and change and it is really my last chance. I must accept that I'm only fifteen and therefore need parents. Mac and Tessa want to take care of me. Perhaps I should let them.

The last week was exhausting and not nice. I felt so alone. His gaze fell on the clock. Oh shit, it is almost eleven clock. I should probably get up.

Richie put on something comfortable and then the hunger drove him into the kitchen. He wondered where Mac was and the visit.

Connor had heard that the boy had gotten up and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Morning Connor, where's Mac?"

"He escorted Rachel to a school friend who lives in the mountains of Seacouver. It is isolated but he knows the place well."

"When are the two back," Richie asked.

"I think in the late afternoon," Connor retorted.

Richie was visibly disappointed that Mac was not there.

"Duncan needed some time for himself. The last days were difficult for him. He cares about you and was afraid for you. He looked for you all over Seacouver and could hardly sleep.

I strongly advise you to refrain from such actions in future; otherwise you will get the next spanking from me even if Duncan is against it and I have to kill him temporary to deal with you.

I am the head of this family and I expect that you will respect and obey Duncan. He loves you and cares for you and so do I."

"Huh, sure, I will try Sir," Richie said intimidated.

"No, you will not try it. You will do it. Is that clear boy," Conner remarked forcefully?

"Huh, it is crystal clear, Sir."

"Well then have breakfast. Then you receive your yoga lesson. Even if Duncan is not here, your intensified house arrest still stands."

"Uh, Connor, do you know whether the house arrest will be extended or not?"

"I don't know, lad. You need to talk about it with Duncan. But I would assume it in your place."

Oh, that was not the answer he wanted to hear. But he probably should not annoy Connor. The Yoga lesson with Connor was more strenuous than with Mac and totally frustrating. He was constantly corrected or rebuked. He had to pull himself totally together.

Unfortunately the day did not improve. After the shower he had to continue to write his essay and he really had no desire to do so. Connor noted that, of course, and warned him again. After lunch, Connor told him do the dishes and then to show up in Duncan's office.

A short time later Richie presented himself in Duncan's office.

"Sit down laddie," Connor ordered. Richie obeyed but surly.

"I have some new sentences for you to write down and remember to write legible.

Here you have a pen and paper. Write down the following.

I respect and obey my guardian, without contradiction, and entrust myself to him.

I know that he loves me and therefore only wants the best for me.

I am a family member of the Clan Macleod and behave as it is expected of me, if not; I will be punished according to our family tradition.

Is that clear for you, laddie?"

"Huh, yes. Well then you know what your job is for this afternoon, you can start."

Conner turned to Rachel's laptop and paid Richie no more attention. After a while he started to lead endless calls in different languages. Richie did not understand a word. Even more tedious than with Mac, Richie thought. But he didn't dare to contradict Connors instructions.

After four hours, with little breaks in between he had quite enough.

"Connor, may I go to my room, please. I'm tired. I wrote now for more than four hours, always the same sentences."

Connor looked at him intently and Richie felt intimidated.

"Okay, you may go. Remember the door remains open and the window closed. Duncan has called; he and Rachel are back in half an hour. They bring Chinese food for dinner."

Richie was relived to be in his room. Connor was more firm than Duncan. It was a little wonder that he had let him go but he was thankful for it.

Richie needed some time for himself to think about what happened since yesterday evening. He sat down on his bed and felt just tired and confused.

The sentences he had to write down the last few hours crowded still his mind. Why had Connor let him write down these sentences?

Well, Mac was his guardian true and apparently he had worried about him over the last week. But Mac loves me and Connor too, no way. I'm not a family member I'm just an ungrateful street kid with a bad behaviour who lives here. I always was and will be. But they thought otherwise and they told him otherwise and even let him write down.

Yesterday Duncan had told him what was it? Ah, that I have trouble believing that I'm lovable . I can remember all this adults who wanted to have children and showed up at the orphanages.

Richie could remember that after Emily's dead he hadn't talked for over a year and the adults thought he was a difficult child. Then came the time he was too old for them or too cheeky or too wild and too uncontrollable and so on, never good enough to be adopted by someone.

The foster families, his social worker put him in, took only advantage of him. They needed the money, they needed some to beg and steal for them, or simply someone to beat up or abuse. Only with Emily and Theresa he had a good time and it was both time not Mrs. Tyler who put him into these foster homes.

This time Mrs. Harrington was responsible for him and it seemed that she was experienced enough. She thought that Mac and Tessa could give him what he needed.

But could he now after what he had experienced the last ten years just let go and try to fit in and trust and love them. There certainly would be a time Mac and Tessa would be fed up with him. Mac had told him that yesterday.

No, to be correct, he had told him with his behaviour and his attitude he was fed up not with him as a person. That's not the same and he had indeed showed him his place in this family. Richie could still feel the spanking.

It did not hurt anymore but his butt was still irritated. First he was so angry when he received the spanking but afterwards when Mac just held him then he had felt safe and protected. He had cried like a baby and had snuggled up to Mac, which just had hold him tight and told him that he is loved.

Richie was deep in thoughts and had not heard that Mac and Rachel had come home.

Duncan found him that way on his bed and in his pout and think position and not react to him when he entered the room.

Duncan sat down on the bed and waited a moment till Richie registered that he was not alone any more. Then he patted the teens head lightly. "Hi Richie, you okay?"

"Hi Mac, huh, sort of."

"What do you mean with sort of, Richie?"

"Huh, just a bit confused, you know."

"No, Richie I don't know that's why I ask you. I see you thinking but I'm no mind reader. "

"You, sure, you want to adopt me or view me as a family member? One day and I guarantee you it is before I'm eighteen years old you will regret it. You will bring me back to social service. It always happens."

"Richie, I'm nearly four hundreds years old and I'm consciously and voluntary decided to give you a home and a family. To care for you is a challenge but I like it, it is a new experience and I'm glad I have this opportunity. I told you, that we will be there for you. It is not an option to bring you back because you are sometimes not a model child. But you know we want you to work on it.

You're one little stubborn child, naughty, annoying, rebellious, reckless, pigheaded, obdurate, sassy, unruly and disobedient, who always brings himself in trouble and danger.

But you are not only that, you are also adorable, cute, lovable, smart, curious, brave, loyal, trustworthy, have your heart on the right place, funny, creative and fresh, enthusiastic, hardworking, helpful, you care about your friends, you are a challenge, it is not boring around you, you surprise me and so on."

"Huh, it really sounds that you made your decision."

"Yes, Richie I will adopt you and I hope it will go thru before the end of this year. So there will be no bringing you back to the orphanage."

"Mac, what when the judge is against it?"

"Then we have to think about another solution. But I'm pretty sure this is not necessary. If needed we can always fake identities and disappear. After all that's what Immortals normally do after a decade or so."

Somewhat satisfied with this answer Richie continued, "Mac, will you extend my house arrest?"

Duncan gave him a thoughtful glance and Richie shuddered visibly.

"We make a deal. We extend your house arrest for one more week, the one you missed. From now on you obey me; you do what you are told without a murmur or back talk, no whining and no complaining.

Then you have a full month till school starts to go out with your friends and to enjoy and relax a bit. Maybe we go on holiday for one or two weeks.

But if you disobey I will extend first your house arrest till end of September and if your attitude still not improves till I find you have learned your lesson.

So it is your decision, Richie. Every child has to learn to obey at a point in his live or feel the consequences. You are certainly old enough to understand that. It is necessary for your future. I had to learn it too. I was once a foolish and reckless lad too.

When I was a child I had to obey my parents and when I was a young immortal I had to obey Connor. It was not always easy because I then tough as you do now that I can take care of myself but it was simply not true. Not as a teenager and not as a young Immortal."

Connor was leaning on the doorpost and laughed.

"Aye, Donnchaid you were a very foolish, naïve and very reckless young immortal and I had to remind you several times that I was your teacher and you my student."

"Did you spank him Connor," Richie asked curiously.

"What do you think?"

"Huh, I asked you Connor."

"Well, laddie you should ask Duncan about that."

"He won't tell," Richie pouted.

"Well, there are things you don't tell but there are also certain possibilities to punish an immortal student for his foolishness. He can't die after all and can revive on your lap."

"Huh, that hard?" Richie asked again.

"Aye, if it's needed to prevent them from permanent death and so hard is important. Every death strengthens a young Immortal. But I'm sure you two are as hungry as Rachel and I, so come on."

Dinner was a pleasant one and after that Richie had to do the dishes. The adults retired in the living room. When his task was finished he entered the living room hesitantly.

Mac saw him and said," Come on lad, sit with me on the sofa." Richie sat down next ho him and Duncan put his arm around the teenager. Richie snuggled up and put his head on Duncan's shoulder.

"Do you want to know how I found Duncan and started to train him," Connor asked the lad.

"Huh, yes sounds interesting," Richie said curious.

"Connor, be aware that I'm sitting here. So be honest and don't tell the lad outrageous story's about me. In the end he still has to respect me. But I know that I sometimes was a foolish student. But I was 25 years old, cast out of my clan, had lived a year as a demon and got this quickening form this hermit who forced me to take it. I was so scared because I didn't know what I was and felt really lonely. I lived in a cave and was half out of my mind, Duncan explained.

Connor told Richie about Duncan and they laughed a lot. It was a mirthful banter between Connor and Duncan and Richie liked the stories.

Too soon Duncan told him to go to bed but he obeyed without a murmur.

Ten minutes later Duncan entered the room and found Richie already in bed and the boy faked deep sleep.

Duncan sat down and rubbed Richie's back for a moment. Richie did not react.

"Richie sit up you are not in deep sleep after only 10 minutes." Duncan pulled down the comforter.

Richie decided to sip up and looked at Duncan. "Huh, it was worth to try Mac."

Duncan just smirked.

"Sure laddie, but you know what I promised you and I will keep it. So you come either willingly with me in your bathroom or I can help you. If I have to help you your butt will be red again. It is entirely your decision."

Richie got up and entered his bathroom followed by Mac who had one of this little soaps in his hand and unwrapped it. Then he wetted the soap for a moment under hot water. Mac sat down on the toilet lid and told him to come to him. Richie grouchily obeyed.

"Now open up your mouth Richie," Duncan ordered.

Richie took a step back and Duncan took hold of his left wrist.

"Richie I told you to come here and to open your mouth. Do you really need my assistance," he asked firm.

"Huh, no," and then the boy decided to obeyed. Duncan put the wet soap in Richie's mouth.

"You may close your mouth."

The boy obeyed again and Duncan took hold of Richie's other wrist too and ordered, "now I want you to look at me all the time."

Richie did and Duncan told him.

"I know Richie, that it is a habit to use foul language and you learned it from your friends and your foster parents. But it is time to let it go. You can use other words to express yourself and your feelings.

I don't say that I never use a word like that myself but it is certainly on rare occasions and mostly not towards a person. So I will be more lenient when it slips out occasionally when something goes wrong but from now on I won't tolerate when you insult somebody and to just say sorry won't be enough.

To use a civilized language starts in your head. So you will focus on what you say and when you feel that you are angry or upset just try to breathe slowly in and out. It will help you to concentrate on something else instead of a outburst or a tantrum. You used that before and you know that it works.

By now Richie's cheek's were wet with tears and puffed-up and the boy was slightly shacking.

"You can spit out the soap then you come back to me," Duncan gave the longed-for permission.

Richie hurried to obey and when he was back Duncan pulled him in his lap.

"Tell me why you got this punishment and what you can do to prevent it in the future."

Richie sniffled and some tears rolled down his cheeks. The sharp taste and the burning was still on his tongue.

"I did use foul language and insulted you and that's the consequence for my behaviour, Richie pouted.

"That's correct Richie and what can you do to prevent further punishment?"

"I must keep a civilized language in my head and try to calm myself when I'm upset or angry. I can use the breathe technique you taught me and shut up."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"Huh, it worked once maybe it will work the next time. I try but it will be not so easy."

"Good boy, now you can rinse your mouth." Richie hurried to do so.

Duncan strolled back in Richie's room and sat down on the chair and waited for the lad. Some minutes later the boy came out and wanted to go to bed but Duncan stopped him and pulled him again on his lap. This time the boy struggled and said forcefully with a hint of attitude and annoyance.

"Mac let me be I'm not a baby," he tried to push at Mac's chest and to stand up. But Mac held him in a firm grip.

"Stop struggling Richard and sit still," came the command from Mac.

"No, let me go!" Richie intensified his struggle ut to no avail.

"Stop to be a stubborn child Richard and settle down," Duncan instructed and then landed a hard smack on Richie's butt.

"Ow, Mac!" he protested.

Duncan then started to rub soothing circles in Richie's back and told him firm but in a gentle manner.

"No you are not a baby. You are a fifteen year old laddie, who doesn't know what it means to be a family member or to be loved. I know that quite well and it makes me sad. I know too that you need some assurance and I'm prepared to give it to you in every fashion that is required. You need to know that we care about you and that you are lovable. I want you to feel at home, loved, safe and taken care of.

So from now on we will do that every evening before I put you to bed. It's your time to cuddle.

It is what parents do with young children usually. That's true. The parents want to let them know that they are loved and taken care of. You didn't have this experience or assurance during the last ten years. But we both know that it is something very important and vital for a child. You still are a child so it is not to late to give you the needed assurance, acceptance and love.

You know you can come to me anytime with your sorrows, feelings or problems. But not in your cuddle time.

Richie tried to stand up and struggled again but to no avail. Mac had to deal him two other smacks. Then the boy finally yield and settled down. Duncan held him firm. He continued to rub soothing circles in Richie's back and some time later the rigid boy relaxed and slid his head on Duncan's chest.

"That's fine laddie, just relax and breathe slowly in and out I hold you and you are always safe with me."

When the boy had calmed down and had completely relaxed, Duncan held him some more minutes. Then he allowed him to go to bed and tucked him in as usual and stayed till Richie was sleeping.

Then he joined Connor in the living room.

"Donnchaid, I will fly back to New York tomorrow afternoon. John will be back from his boarding school on Friday afternoon and we will fly to Scotland on Saturday morning. So you see I can't stay longer but I have arranged our flight back to go over Seacouver and John and I will stay for some days. I find it necessary that the boys meet. They have a lot in common and I'm sure it would be nice if the two can build a friendship."

"Yes, Conner I would like that and I'm very thankful that you found the lad."

"Donnchaid, you phone whenever you need my help, support or advice but you know that already."

"Yes, Connor I know, but you know too, that it also works the other way around."

"Yes, certainly I know that. Well, it's time for bed. See you at six for our morning run."

"Huh, sure Connor, good night slave driver."

"Good night Donnchaid."

Thank you for reading, please review. Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
